magnet
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Kaito "Kai" Tenjo knew life in her new home would be difficult, especially without her little brother there. But an unexpected meeting with one of the most popular girls in her new school begins to change Kai's thoughts on herself. And Droite Yamamoto isn't much different from Kai, either. Can their forbidden love last harsh criticism and hate from both of their families? *Yuri AU*
1. Chapter 1

_**In case you didn't notice beforehand, yes, I did turn Kaito into a girl for this story. This is due to my Yuri obsession—wait. You guys didn't know that? Well now you do. I actually ship Yuri more than Het pairings tbh. Even though my OTP is not a Yuri coupling. **_

_**Anyway, this is a highschool AU, and I'll have a special announcement at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Note: Italics in quotes is Japanese unless stated otherwise.**_

* * *

><p>I was beyond angry. Furious, maybe, could describe how I felt right now. Stepping inside our new home, I glanced around at the architecture, wishing it were all gone and burnt into a crisp. I didn't want to be here in the least bit, especially with my <em>father. <em>Dropping my luggage onto the plastic-covered sofa, I huffed before travelling to the kitchen. There was nothing worse than a home that didn't feel like a home. My mother and little brother needed to be here; otherwise I wouldn't be able to settle into this ugly, filthy place. Well, the only thing I was grateful for was the size; a simple two-story house, with basement two basement rooms, three rooms upstairs, and three bathrooms. A large assortment for just two people and our pet parakeet named Galaxy. The living room wasn't all that bad either; a couple of couches (still covered in dusty plastic from being shipped here a couple weeks ago), connected to a simple kitchen of pink and white. Color-wise… could be better.

I would've actually been happy with this house if it weren't for the circumstances that had sent me here.

"_Kai, can you please put Galaxy in your room_?" I heard my father call from the kitchen, in Japanese; he was busy setting up the fridge so we could have some fresh food tonight. "_He's being rather annoying_."

I rolled my eyes. "_He's not annoying, dad_," I replied with a hint of sarcasm. "_Not as annoying as you, anyways_." Before he could yell at me for disrespecting him like that, I went over to my bird's cage and lifted it off the coffee table, centered between the couches. We didn't have a TV; upsetting if you're a sixteen-year-old like me. Galaxy picked up on my bad mood towards not having said technology and squawked like he was apologizing. I smiled at him as I climbed the stairs.

The bedroom to the end was mine, with its own bathroom attached to it. At least I got a larger room with this new house, but it's not like I was settling in. It was just a place to live in until I turned eighteen and was considered an adult by American standards. I gazed around the room as I slipped inside with Galaxy still clinging to the outside of his cage. The walls were a light blue, a queen sized bed shoved up against the wall, and the floor was a dark mahogany wood. Or at least, I think that's what the floorboards are made out of. A dresser, needing to be cleaned, was opposite the bed, next to a closet with sliding doors. I set Galaxy's cage on top of the dresser, coaxing him onto my arm, before going to the window and looking out over the driveway.

California. United States of America. Not the kind of place I want to be in. I missed my mother and brother, back in Japan, back in Tokyo. Curse my father for having to split us up like this—especially the way he had executed it.

Not something I want to get into, that's for sure.

Galaxy squawked again. I glanced at him. He was a white budgerigar, a parakeet with white feathers and a light blue underbelly. I've had him for a couple of years; he's been my buddy and quite the adorable one if I may add. I went back over to the dresser and slipped him back into his cage, but as I did so, I caught my reflection in the mirror above the piece of furniture. My blonde hair, having originally been pulled up with a few quarts of hair gel, was in a simple low ponytail and my teal bangs were hanging loosely in front of my eyes, fading slowly back to blonde. I sighed; looks like it's back to the hair store for me once I get some allowance.

For sixteen though, I had to admit that I was rather small, and that was something I hated. Of course, my oversized hoodie did nothing to hide the fact that I had no chest whatsoever, and less than desirable curves. My father insulted my appearance on a daily basis, so I was used to comments made about me, but still. I didn't like the way I looked on top of all the other issues I had to deal with in my life.

Sighing, I went back down to the first floor to continue unpacking the rest of my belongings.

….

After spending the entire weekend unpacking, I was ready to just sleep for the rest of the month. Yes, I hadn't brought much with me, but it took a large amount of effort to reorganize all my belongings into their correct spots. Galaxy, who had watched me clean up the room and customize it to my liking, now had his cage hanging from a hook on the ceiling. He flapped in his cage every now and again, trying to capture my attention. I just stared at him from where I lay on my bed, splayed out and too tired to really respond to whatever he wanted.

At least today my dad was giving me a break. He was out looking for work and a school for me to go in to. He had the easy tasks: with him being a scientist, he'd easily find work at the unique power plant a few cities away, and the high school in this neighborhood would probably accept me, even if my English was a little rusty.

The consequences of his search would then be left to me. Since he would be working as many hours as humanly possible, he would be out almost all the time, leaving me to provide for myself as long as he kept sending me monthly checks. It wouldn't be all that bad; the less time around him, the better. But then, considering my strangled English and antisocial attitude, I knew I was going to get hit with even more criticism from people. And apparently Americans, from what little I had seen and read about on the internet, were notorious for bullying outsiders.

Oh well. Not like I can change this whole situation until I get enough money and turn eighteen to go back to Japan.

Turning on my side, I grabbed my phone from the sheets and looked at the time. It was almost five PM; time to hunt down any food in the fridge. Before I could yank myself off the mattress, however, my phone's background image caught my eye. The picture was the last photograph I had taken of my mother, my brother, and I before this whole situation had started. My heart ached at the sight of my little brother, Haruto, who was smiling beside me and holding his chopsticks with a bit of rice in them up in the air, caught off guard but happy nonetheless. He was my shining star, the one person who could make me laugh in any situation. And now that he was gone…

I slapped my phone shut and tossed it onto the floor, which caused the back and battery to scatter onto the wood along with the now-lifeless device. Hurriedly I fled my room, forcing my emotions back down as I slipped into the kitchen. I approached the fridge, noticing the note pasted onto the freezer door with clear tape.

_Go get the items on the list that is sitting on the table beside the money envelope I prepared for you. And if you can, go and look for job openings within the city._

_-Faker_

I blinked, yanking the note off the fridge and turning around to gaze at the small wooden table that sat in front of the sliding glass doors to the porch. That sounded just like my dad, being so professional even to his own family. Maybe that's why my mother divorced him; even in Japan, he'd never been home, and that seemed to be the key aspect of why they hated each other so much. I don't know much and I rather not think about the times that they fought.

I snatched the list from the table, collected my purse, keys, and wallet, and strode outside. At least the store wasn't very far from the house, but it was still cool. I rubbed my hands over my arms, despite wearing a thick hoodie with the hood up. Well, my short, green, pleated skirt didn't help conserve body heat in the least. Shivering, I fell into step on the sidewalk, hoping to get back in time to catch the live-blog of my favorite blogger.

Going into the city was a big shock to me. The buildings were aged in this part of California, since we had come to a rather old part of the state. The grocery store, named _Dilly's Smart Shop_, was small, but looked big enough to support the town. I shrugged, not exactly willing to see if there were any other stores in the area, and went inside.

Since it was a Monday afternoon, nobody was really here save the high school students (I think) that worked here, along with the older staff. The guy at the register (or girl—he had long blonde hair styled into a ponytail so I wasn't exactly sure on which) gave me a look that I couldn't figure out as I went grabbed a cart and started hunting down items.

…So yeah, I'm short. Really short. I didn't realize how short I was until I tried reaching for my favorite cereal—Cocoa Puffs—which was on the top shelf. Here I was, with a cart that came up to my chest full of various containers of food, swiping at the top shelf to see if any wind gusts I created would tilt the box over and into my waiting arms. Unfortunately, it wasn't working, so I just huffed and stood there, crossing my arms and cursing my genes for making me so vertically challenged.

"Here." A girl, looking a little older than me, came over and grabbed the box from the top shelf, bringing it down for me. She was wearing the uniform that was required for employees of the store, her black hair pulled into a small ponytail and violet bangs clipped up. She was definitely taller than me, but not by much.

"Thank you," I replied, taking the box and setting it in the cart. "Sorry for…inconveniencing you." Praying that I didn't sound to foreign in accent, I nearly sighed in relief when she simply smiled.

"Nah, it's fine." She walked alongside me as I went about the aisles. I didn't mind the new company, really; at least she was okay with hanging around. "You look new. Did you just move here?"

"In a way, yes." Biting my lip, I grabbed some pickles—this time they were on the bottom shelf—and tossed them in with all the other stuff. She nodded in response, smiling just slightly as I glanced at her.

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you around town sometime." She winked at me and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. She left me after that, and I hurried through the store, probably missing a few items but not caring because I really needed to get out of that building that moment.

The guy/girl/person at the register winked at me as he popped his gum, and I pretended not to notice as I strode into the parking lot with a million bags on my arms. It hurt to lug all of them home on my own, but since I had no car, I didn't have a choice. I ended up nearly tripping up the steps to the house once I had gotten there, barely managing to squeeze through the doorframe.

I knew it was useless to call out. My father wouldn't be home until midnight at the earliest. So I was stuck with putting the groceries away, eating ramen noodles out of a Styrofoam cup, and wondering if my father had signed me up for school yet.

What was American high school like, I wonder? Gazing at Galaxy, who was sleeping on one of his plastic perches, I pondered the atmosphere of such a school. I was used to the Japanese education system, and as far as I knew, I would probably go into grade 12, or whatever they called the senior student body here. Sure, I was sixteen and all, but I had skipped first grade back in Japan, when I had actually cared about education.

Sighing, I snuggled into my thick comforter, kicking my writing utensils onto the floor in the process, and passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guess what today is. It's November 1<strong>__**st**__**. What starts today, hm?**_

_**Yes, that's right. NaNoWriMo starts today.**_

_**So what's this got to do with this story? Take a wild guess. XD**_

_**Anyway, the cover photo will remain as my profile picture for a couple of days, until I can create a cover for this story. **_

_**I'm sorry if my writing skills are kinda off. I haven't been writing as much lately and first-person POV is kind of the only way I'm going to be able to write until I have enough time to get my bearings back.**_

_**Review, please! And any help, constructive criticism, beta things, will be accepted, because I honestly want to win this year's NaNoWriMo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_*snuggles* I can't wait to shower you guys in more yuri. Let's go!_**

* * *

><p><p>

Galaxy squawked.

"What's your problem?" I asked, staring at the bird from my position in front of the full-length mirror hanging on the back of my door. He gazed back at me with crimson eyes, as if questioning my outfit and why I was up so early. "Oh, so I can't wear my school uniform without you complaining? Just because Americans can wear whatever they want, doesn't mean I have to follow their way." He chirped, beginning to preen himself. I huffed, turning back to my reflection. My blonde hair simply hung to my shoulders; I only had enough hair gel to mold my bangs upward, and ended up with this strange hairstyle that I actually liked. I wore my uniform from my last school, which was a white blouse and a light blue pleated skirt, plus thigh-high black socks and brown flats. I planned on bringing my hoodie; that was the only article of clothing I was truly okay with in school besides my uniform. Sighing, I stepped away from the mirror and went to my bed, where all my school supplies lay strewn around.

Okay, let's see here. PE clothing, pencils, a binder, a manga from my childhood, erasers, some sketching paper, and a ton of lined paper. Okay. Yeah. I think that's good. I shoveled all the stuff into my backpack, something I had scavenged from the grocery store yesterday. With that done, I hurried down the stairs with my stuff in tow, questioning if I got everything.

Why did school here in America have to start so early? 7:25 is honestly the worst time to drag kids into class. I was barely able to function at this time of morning, let alone think of school subjects in general. Before I passed out, I grabbed another Styrofoam cup of ramen and put it into the microwave, yawning as I checked my watch. Okay good. I was going to get there early enough to get my registration finished. Standing there in front of the machine, I rubbed my hands together and shivered.

It was quiet in the house. I only had the light from the living room on, helping my eyes adjust from pitch-black to light before I walked to school. But still, my vision was off and my eyes burned badly.

The ding from the microwave caught me off guard, and I nearly flew across the kitchen in fright. Breathing in deeply to calm myself, I pulled the hot ramen cup from the microwave, grabbing a pair of chopsticks from a drawer before settling myself at the kitchen table.

Absentmindedly, I let my thoughts go back to the girl that I saw yesterday. She seemed nice. Maybe she went to the high school. I hoped so. I didn't want to have no friends whatsoever there. Slurping up more noodles, I went back to my days in Japan, when my best friend (sort of?) Tsukumo Yuma and his twin brother Astral were the only people I had trusted outside of my brother and mother. Yuma had been such a dork, having been loud-mouthed and horrible at anything besides PE. He was a polar opposite from Astral, who was calm and cautious with everything he did. They were an odd pair, but they worked side by side very well.

That's what that girl reminded me of. A combination of those two. She had a calm look to her, but I could tell by how she spoke that she could be flamboyant with her words.

Okay, I'm getting off topic here. Shaking my head, I slurped up the rest of my noodles and pitched the empty cup into the trash. After climbing back upstairs to say bye to Galaxy and grab my hoodie and lunch money, I was off into the early morning sun, which seared my retinas as soon as I had stepped onto the sidewalk.

Wincing, I walked with one hand blocking the sunlight all the way to the high school. It took me a moment to register the building, but when I did I was thoroughly surprised; it was boxy and large, certainly different from what I was used to, with only two floors instead of the usual three or four that I had seen in Japan. Students were pouring into the building, either being dropped off or coming in their own vehicles. I shuddered at the thought of slipping between hundreds of students, being so small and all.

I spotted the girl from yesterday walking along the parking lot with a tall, muscular guy at her side, one of his arms around her shoulders. She was smiling up at him, and they looked like a happy couple. I frowned, letting myself get absorbed by the growing crowd at the front doors.

Several minutes went by, with me just standing in the middle of a large group of people, all massively taller than me. I shook myself out of my slump and slid in between people before getting inside the school. However, when I got inside… I was completely lost. I looked around awkwardly, unsure of where to go, until somebody bumped into me. I nearly fell over, managing to catch myself at the last second, and stared over my shoulder at the person who had knocked into me. It was a guy with weird violet hair, and he just glared at me as he went along with a girl that looked similar to him and a guy with grey hair down into a random hall. Rubbing my shoulder, I gazed off into the direction he went in for a few seconds before turning around in a circle and looking for a sign to direct me anywhere, anywhere but in the lobby.

"Hey, you need help?"

I jumped at the new voice, spotting the guy who had said it over my shoulder. It was the same guy from yesterday, the one at the cash register, but he looked more… manly than he had at the store. He had scars on his face and cold blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket, a t-shirt with a local band (I assumed) on it, and simple grey jeans with black shoes. His hair was down and straightened.

Yeah. A lot different from yesterday.

"Office is that way, kiddo." He pointed to the right, to a hall labeled _C Hall_. I nodded at him, a mock bow since I knew bowing wasn't custom in America, and hurried off without saying anything. I got a few weird looks from people as I strode into the hallway, which was split in half by a railing that showed the lower portion of the area. Yeah, I know, I'm really short and I look like a kindergartner. Leave me alone, Americans.

Skidding to a stop in front of the (apparently) Counseling Office, I flicked one of my bangs out of my eyes and entered, biting my lower lip as I approached the desk. The counter was up to my chin, so I stood on my tip-toes in order to get the secretary's attention. She blinked at seeing me, confused as to why such a short person was in the office, in a high school.

"Um," I began, nervously. "I just enrolled here. Kaito Tenjo?"

The secretary stared at me for a few more seconds, before going, "Oh! Right, your father was here yesterday." She typed a few things on her computer before turning back to me. "Alright, will you come back here so I can hand you your stuff? I don't want you dropping anything."

I nodded, slightly offended at yet another reference to my height, and came around to see the woman fully. She was a plump old lady, and her nametag read _Lindy._ Even though she was sitting, she was nearly as tall as me, which I almost groaned at as she handed me a small stack of papers.

"Now," she began, handing me a pen, "There are some things in there you have to sign, but I'll allow you to do that over the day as you get set up with your classes, okay?" I nodded in response. "Alright, kiddo, you go have fun."

Again, I nodded, and strode out of the office with a blush on my face. Students were beginning to flood the halls; apparently the bell had gone off while I had been getting my supplies. Swallowing, I filtered through my stack of papers as I stumbled through the crowds, searching for my schedule. I plucked it out as soon as I found it; Honors English 12.

An honors class? Especially for English? What?

I gazed at the room number and realized it was on the lower floor, so I located the staircase (halfway through the hall) and went down, feeling a bit better as I saw that more sophomores were down here than of the other grades. I scurried around until I got to the classroom, right as the tardy bell began to ring. Most of the students were already in this classroom, and stared at me as if I was some kind of alien. I avoided their gazes and went straight to the teacher, whose name was apparently Mr. Morris.

The old man had black hair and wrinkly olive skin. He frowned as he looked at me, before realizing that I was a new student and clapping his hands. "Ah, you must be Miss Tenjo, am I right?"

"Yes," I muttered, chills crawling up my spine as I felt people's eyes on me.

Mr. Morris nodded as he stood, coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to face the other students. That's when I noticed the girl that seemed to be everywhere I went towards the back, next to an empty desk that was sure to be mine considering the teacher's gaze.

"This is Kaito Tenjo, and I would like you all to welcome her to our senior class," he spoke.

"Just call me Kai," I stated weakly from beside him, tucking my hands into the front pocket of my hoodie.

"Well, Kai, let's have you take a seat next to Miss Yamamoto." He directed me to the lone empty desk with his finger, shoving me forward. I nearly lost my grip on my paperwork as I stumbled forward, threading my way between the aisles in order to reach the desk, getting criticizing looks along the way, once more.

As I sat down, the girl gazed at me and smiled. "I didn't think you'd be a senior in our high school."

"I skipped grade 1," I replied in a shushed tone, staring at my small stack of papers and the pen I had gotten from the secretary lady.

"Oh." She stuck out her hand. "My name's Droite, by the way."

I considered her gesture for a second, unsure of what to do, before tentatively gripping her palm in mine. Her skin was warm and soft, and I found myself becoming all flushed as she gazed at me with her orange eyes. "Thank you, Droite, for… you know, not staring at me like I'm some kind of freak."

She leaned over in her seat, her breath hot on my ear as she pulled me forward. "You'll get used to these bastards eventually. You'll see." She pulled away, quietly giggling to herself. I gazed at her in shock for a few seconds before Mr. Morris clapped his hands to gain our attention.

"Now that the girly gossip has stopped," he started, writing on the board, "we'll start with some classic literature."

…

After English was Zoology, 3D Art, and my Geography class, which I all had to walk to instead of the teachers doing the moving. I didn't see Droite in any of those, so I just assumed she had different classes. Lunch was right in the middle of my eight classes, and we all went to a cafeteria instead of eating in the classrooms. It was certainly strange, I thought as I went into the lunch line for pizza, to be going to an American high school. A culture shock for me, for sure.

I sniffed the pizza once I got it. It was super greasy and icky looking and smelled vaguely of burnt plastic, so I just held my plate while trying not to gag and swept my eyes around the large room. Kids of varying grades were chatting, yelling even, and eating. Some couples, all one guy and one girl, were in the lunchroom as well, snuggling with each other to the point that it looked like they were going to do something very inappropriate. Stifling my growing nervousness, I began to trek out of the cafeteria when I heard somebody screech my name across the room.

I turned around, searching out whoever had yelled it, and found the blonde guy I had seen earlier today waving to me from one of the circular tables, which had about eight other people around it, including Droite and her boyfriend. I gulped and slowly made my way over to them, gazing at them uncomfortably.

"Hey kid, you can sit next to me," the blonde guy said, pulling out a chair for me. I nodded to him and sat down, placing my plate on the table.

Droite gave me a warm smile from across the table, and I blushed again, dropping my gaze to my disgusting pizza. "Hey, Kai, you okay? You seem nervous."

I just blinked at her in response. The girly-turned-manly boy beside me patted my shoulder and smirked. "She's nervous because she's never been in this position."

"Shush, Mizael, you'll make it worse," Droite's boyfriend spoke up with an eye roll. He had his boot-clad feet up on the table as he looked at me. "I'm Gauche, and that blonde dumbass beside you is Mizael, our lovely gay friend. But don't say anything like that to the teachers; they hate homosexuals here."

Mizael kicked out his feet and put his arms behind his head. "Yeah, yeah, the teachers can suck dick for all I care."

"Like you do on weekends with Ryouga's bestie, Durbe?"

"Shut the fuck up, Gauche, or I'll shove a fork up your ass."

"Hey," Droite caught my attention, handing me an apple as she did so. "Just ignore them. That's how men are, you know?"

"I guess?" I took the apple from her, looking at the others around the table. Beside Gauche was a younger boy, muscular as well, eating a hotdog that looked even less appetizing than my pizza. A girl with grey hair sat beside him, twirling her long, fake nails into her hair. Then I saw the three people from this morning, the boy with the same violet hair glaring over at me like I was some bad addition to their group.

I didn't care to look at the others, simply taking interest in the argument between Mizael and Gauche. Apparently the two were now challenging each other to a Bakugan battle of some sort (what a failed anime, I thought dully to myself) and their playing field had been set up between the two of them. Droite sighed in exasperation before scooting over to me.

"Men, you know," she whispered into my ear, causing shivers to run up my spine. "Idiots, the lot of them."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, munching on the apple quietly while watching Mizael throw his Ventus Dragonoid onto the playing mat. "That's why I'm not interested in them," I stated in a voice so quiet I thought nobody would hear.

But Droite heard me anyway. "Oh?" she asked, tilting her head, and gazing at me. I blushed deeply and avoided her eyes, taking interest in the green-eyed Latin guy across the table. He shrugged at me and started talking to the cat girl at his side.

"Nothing!" I spat out hurriedly, biting quickly into my apple to make it seem like I was done with the subject. Droite shrugged at me, frowning slightly before falling silent.

In the end, Mizael won his match with Gauche and the other kids around the table began to fade out as the end of lunch drew nearer. Gauche helped Droite out of her chair and the two shared a quick kiss before separating. I almost gagged at the sight, pushing my pizza to the Latin guy (whose name is Alit, as Mizael had called him). Before long it was just me, Mizael, and Droite standing at the table, with only a few other students lingering around.

Mizael took my arm as I looked at my schedule, apparently seeing all my classes. "We've got PE next, girlie. Let's find some hot men, eh?"

"Uh… Yeah." I stiffly replied. I cast a sad glance at Droite, whose expression was unreadable as she looked back at me. I frowned before being dragged away by Mizael.

…

Galaxy chirped at me from his perch as I entered my room. I dumped my stuff onto my bed, unlocked his cage, and collapsed into the chaise I had dragged up here with a defeated sigh. Tears sat on my lashes but I pushed the urge to cry away with a large amount of effort. Galaxy flapped over to me clumsily, landing on my shoulder and pressing his beak to my ear, asking if I was alright.

"I'll be fine, Galaxy," I murmured with a strained tone. As I said that, my voice cracked and I burst into tears, gently taking the bird off my shoulder to slip my hood on.

Galaxy climbed up my torso, tucking himself under my neck as I curled up and sobbed into my knees. Homesickness overrode any other emotion I had. I desperately wished for my mother, my brother, anyone to take me back to Japan and away from this hell. I just wanted to go home…

My bird snuggled himself into my hood, having somehow squirmed from my neck up onto my ear. He sat there, nibbling on my bangs, and I couldn't help but laugh. His beak was ticklish, his curled toes making little shivers go down my skin. I smiled, reaching up and rubbing his underbelly.

"Thanks Galaxy…" I sniffed, clearing my tears enough to look around my room. A sigh escaped me as I realized that I couldn't relax yet; I still had chores and homework to do. Taking Galaxy off my ear and setting him on my chest, I stood up and hurried off to do some work.

* * *

><p><p>

**_Aw, Galaxy, making your owner feel better._**

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Let's see how well I can balance school with this story._**

* * *

><p><p>

Lunch the next day was a bit earlier than had been scheduled. Every class had been shortened in order to fit an assembly at the very end of the day. I thought it was odd, honestly; can't they just hold the assembly for a short amount of time in the morning before school starts so everybody can have full class times? I didn't understand the American education system one bit, especially here. I didn't even get why the students seemed to be extremely lively today; maybe that assembly was the reason why?

English had gone by relatively quickly, only about a half hour. Droite and I were too preoccupied with trying to get a vocabulary assignment finished to speak to each other, so we left class without even a goodbye; and besides, Gauche was there to escort Droite to her next class, which I scoffed at as I had trotted away from them. Who wants to deal with the awkwardness of being a third wheel? I certainly didn't need that in my life right now.

Zoology was boring. All we spoke about was the types of ecosystems found around the world. 3D Art was basically teaching us how to use the pottery equipment. Geography was all about memorizing the entire map of North America—including capitals, states, territories, and the like. A relatively uneventful day, excluding the pang of jealousy I felt seeing Gauche and Droite interact with each other.

I repeated my routine of getting the icky pizza, staring at it for a few consecutive minutes, then deciding against eating it and figuring Alit would enjoy eating it. Hurriedly striding across the cafeteria, I found the group in their usual huddle around their circular table. However, the girls were all bunched together, excluding the cat girl who resumed sitting beside Alit like she didn't want to deal with the business being thrown around. I made my way over, and as I slid my pizza to Alit, I felt somebody grab my arm.

A girl with blue hair and crimson eyes smiled at me as she clung to my hoodie sleeve. Droite was beside her, one arm looped around the blue-haired girl's waist as she spoke to Gauche about couple issues. I blinked at the female student holding my arm, wondering just what her motive was.

"Us three," she started, winking, "Are going to the roof. You don't got a choice with this, Kai!"

"Wait." I held a finger up for extra effect. "What?"

Droite apparently caught what I had said and blew off Gauche to speak to me. Her orange eyes glowed with amusement as she answered. "It's a girls' day, I like to call it." As Mizael rose to speak, she flicked his forehead and forced him back down. "Miza, honey, you may think like a woman but you ain't one, so stay down."

"Aw." He dropped his head and his golden hair fluttered around his head.

I sighed. "Okay, I guess. I'll go." Besides, I needed some girl-talk right about now. Get my mind off society and weird Americans for a little bit.

"Good!" Droite tapped the other girl's shoulder. "This is Rio by the way."

"Heya," Rio replied, sticking out her tongue at me.

I shrugged. "Okay," I stated simply. The two smirked at me before grabbing one of my arms to themselves and hauling me off before I could complain.

Droite knew the school layout quite well. She guided us down into one of the lower halls, H Hall, where I saw a majority of the freshmen hanging around. The smaller students blushed as they watched us three girls split the hallway, admiring Droite because of her popularity. Rio gave a few boys cute little winks, which caused them to squeak greetings at her. I just let myself get dragged along, glaring strongly at the girls and boys that we passed by; they were deterred by me and as soon as they saw me they stopped looking at us. Clearly the popularity chain ruled this place; yet another reason why I dislike going to school in America.

Droite directed us into the girls' bathroom and locked it. There was a maintenance closet located within the pink tile-clad bathroom, apparently and old room that wasn't used anymore. She took out a couple of hair barrettes and picked the lock on the door, opening it swiftly to reveal a ladder going up to what I assumed was the roof. She let Rio go first before helping me up the ladder, but falling was the least of my concerns. I was wearing a similar skirt to the one I had worn yesterday, and I was pretty sure Droite could see up there and at my panties. The mere thought that she now knew what I wore made me blush heavily in the stale darkness that surrounded us.

Rio got to the door first, throwing it open and crawling out, stretching in the midday sun. I followed her, wobbly on my feet as I looked down to the street below. The smell of the sea was heavy in the air and I breathed it in; it reminded me of home. I heard Rio giggle quietly and turned to see Droite having problems coming up the ladder; her jeans' leg was stuck on the railing and she looked hilarious as she squirmed to get it unhooked. After a few moments of intense cursing and wriggling like a fish out of water, she managed to get unstuck and came to stand beside me and Rio.

"Having problems?" I commented drily. Droite just glared at me for a few seconds before laughing it off.

"Nah, not at all." Taking a seat on the gravelly surface of the roof, she dug out an apple juice carton from her jacket and proceeded to open it.

Rio and I sat down beside her, I with my apple and Rio with some pocky (mm, so very good). As I munched, I watched Droite carefully. Her face was illuminated perfectly, an expression of loneliness somehow contouring her skin. The blue-haired girl with us sighed heavily and popped her spine, crimson eyes taking on a look of longing.

"Something up?" I asked innocently, honestly confused as to why they seemed so distant now.

Droite gazed over at me carefully. "It's hard, you know," she started, "to be popular."

"Especially if you're a senior," Rio added, chomping on strawberry pocky. "What you see in there, that's us when we're in school. We have to keep our image because we're the graduating class."

"Yeah." Droite finished off her carton and tossed it off the roof. "See, this little town of ours, Little Wave, has the top graduating class in this part of California. Our reputation is also something we have to uphold, and that's why homosexuality is looked down upon strongly here." She looked at me solemnly. "That's why, when I heard you say that you don't have an interest in men, that I tried asking for more information—I don't want you falling prey to the strict rules we have here."

"What's so bad about it?" I asked, chucking my apple away, unfinished. "I mean, yeah, it's bad in Japan where I'm from, but why here? According to Google, your country should be the most supportive of this kind of issue, besides South America and Canada."

"That's what we're confused about." Rio crawled a little closer to me so we were in a triangle formation. "But the principal says that homosexuality is the main reason schools fail so badly, whatever that means."

"Teachers are assholes," Droite grumbled angrily. "I mean, I… can't keep going with that jerk, but Morris keeps pushing me and Gauche together. Even Gauche doesn't know the real reason why we're together."

Rio and I shared a look. "Eh?" I pushed, wanting to know more. Rio leaned in closer, nearly falling on me.

Droite was taken aback, obviously not having wanted to share that information. "Uh… yeah. Our relationship is kind of… fake. Yeah."

The girl beside me dropped her jaw. "Wow! I knew you two were having problems but I never knew it was that bad."

"It is, but please, don't say anything." Droite sighed and laid back, not minding the gravel pressing into her back. "That's why I hoping for something to happen this weekend at the Halloween party. Which reminds me…" She turned to look at me. "Are you coming to the party? I wouldn't mind picking you up."

"I've never really celebrated Halloween," I admitted. "It's not as common in Japan as people make it seem. But… I guess I'll go. I only have my bird to hang out with, since my father decided to start living near the power plant."

"Good! Do you want help finding a costume?" She then sat up, crossing her fingers.

"Uh… sure?"

Rio raised her hand. "Can we go back to the part where you hope to hook up with some random person at the Halloween party, Droite? I want more info on that."

"Honestly, if I can snatch somebody, then what the hell, I'll fuck 'em." Droite crossed her arms with a yawn. Before I could ask about what they were talking about, the bell rang, and we were forced to clamber back down into the school and finish our classes before the big assembly or whatever.

…

Turns out it really wasn't that important. I went to the assembly alone because Droite and her group of friends decided to skip out on it. I would have done the same, but I couldn't find them fast enough before I had been dragged off by a teacher into the auditorium. So I sat in a corner, curled up in my hoodie, and watched without interest as the dancers overtook the stage with their fanciful dance moves and impossible splits. Now I understood why popular people, besides Droite and Rio and a couple others, seemed to be annoying—whenever the dancers came off stage and to their spots in the back to switch roles and things, I heard them commenting about people in the audience. It angered me that such discrimination could happen in such a school.

So as I went home, I was beyond furious and I didn't want to do any chores or homework. So I just tossed everything onto my bed, took off my hoodie and blouse, and sat there in my bra and skirt glaring at the wall.

This reminded me of how my father was to people back in Japan that had been lower than us on the society scale. He had been such a… bastard to my mother's friends, had even threatened to kill some of them if they didn't stop contacting us. And now look at us—stuck in a small town in California, clinging to the last bits of our culture with tooth and nail. I stood up off my chaise, going over to the picture of me and my dad when I had been just an infant. I picked it up, shaking with rage, and threw it to the ground, watching in satisfaction as the glass frame shattered and spread broken pieces of the clear material all over the wood. The photograph lay scratched up amongst the mess, and I gripped it in my hands, tearing it to shreds and letting it fall to the ground.

Galaxy squawked in surprised and fluttered over to the side of his cage, gazing at me with a questioning glance. I sighed and plopped onto my mattress, running my hands through my hair. I stared at the glass and shredded photo, starting to regret my actions, but I thought better of it.

My father had abandoned me and that's what he got for doing so.

I hurriedly swept up the mess, throwing it away with a pang of sadness. Galaxy watched the entire time, and it wasn't until I had calmed down a good amount that I let him out, allowing him to roam my room freely while cautiously gazing at me. I was in the middle of flipping through a textbook to find my homework when he landed on my shoulder with a pencil in his beak.

"Thanks, baby." Smiling, I took the pencil from him and continued hunting down my packet. He chirped and flew off me, settling for the lamp on my nightstand.

At around six, I decided to stop doing homework to watch a few YouTube videos (mostly hilarious readings of people's comments around the internet) on my rather… obsolete laptop while eating, once again, ramen. I was almost done with my ramen cup and on my fifteenth video when my phone started ringing.

I sighed, pausing the video and leaning over to grab the now-fixed device from the nightstand. I flipped it open and saw the number, raising my eyebrow at the unfamiliar number. Hitting call, I held it up to my ear and started off with the most foreign thing ever: "Moshi moshi."

"Um, this is Kaito Tenjo, right?" the lady on the other side inquired.

"Yeah, what of it?" I questioned right back, irritated at this woman for interrupting my YouTube session.

"We called to say that your father is in the hospital. He was in a car accident early today. But he's awake and talking, despite his injuries."

I blinked once, then twice. "Okay, thanks for telling me." Without letting her say more, I ended the call.

So what if my dad's in the hospital? I don't care and I probably won't ever care. Which reminded me… Taking out my phone once more, I typed in a number I had memorized from earlier that day. I held the phone to my ear again after I had typed the number in, and the person on the other side replied groggily.

"Eh…? Kai, is this you?" Droite asked, sounding like I had just woken her.

"Yeah," I said, using my shoulder to hold my phone to my head while I ate ramen. "When do you think we can hang out?"

* * *

><p><p>

**_Thanks to Count-kun, this story will eventually go up to M. You guys know what that means! :D_**

**_Anyway, review! Any guess as to what Kai will wear to the Halloween party?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_God, balancing this and school is harder than it looks. -_-_**

**_Also, the school here is based on my school. If you want reference, look up "Hunter High School Utah"._**

* * *

><p><p>

Thursday brought with it various issues. News that my father was in the hospital had reached the school staff, and therefore I was being showered in attention by teachers and counselors. It annoyed me greatly and by the end of the day I was very close to punching anyone in the area in the face. That, and apparently some big tests were coming up, so all of my classes were required to review vocabulary and go over test procedures before the end of the term (which is tomorrow—and we seniors don't have to go!). Classes were so boring that I hadn't paid any attention in them, fancying daydreaming over doing the actual work.

Yawning, I collected my things off my desk, listening to students outside in the hallway chat about the big party happening tomorrow. My guitar teacher—Ms. Saral—was standing beside the bases and cellos (we shared with the orchestra and band classes) talking to a fellow student about grades. I rolled my eyes; my grades would be floating around since I had just barely started here, and honestly, I didn't care what they were. I was tired of trying to get straight A's and being smacked around by my father for every grade lower than an A-. Which was stupid, according to Rio.

I strode out of my class with bag in tow, looking around through the hall for Droite, Rio, and Rio's twin brother. Word had it that they would be hanging around the G Hall after school, so I took to leaning against the wall beside the classroom doors and watching as seniors and juniors passed by me on their way out or to clubs. Again, there were several couples loitering around, occasionally pecking each other on the lips or cheek, depending on how far they were (yes, I'm that observant). After a few minutes, I located Droite with Rio in tow, and the angry looking twin brother behind the two girls. I smiled slightly at the sight; it was amusing to see how they worked together in these situations.

"Hey girl," Rio greeted, dragging her twin up beside her.

"Hi," I replied, dropping my gaze to my feet.

I felt Droite grip my arm and pull me forward. Off balance, I landed in her arms; she apparently didn't mind, because she helped me stabilize and just gave me a lopsided grin in apology. Rio's twin scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh stop it, Ryouga," Rio muttered, smacking the boy upside the head. He glared at her and tried fixing his already weird-looking hair.

"Tell me again why I'm coming with you guys," Ryouga stated, frowning as he looked down at me. I glared right back at him; he was irritating and he deserved every bit of bad treatment he got.

Droite turned to him, still holding me in her arms. I looked over her arm to gaze at him. "Because we need male opinion on the outfits we find," she answered. As one of her hands began to lower to the small of my back, I shivered.

_"Hey!"_ I heard Ms. Saral yell form inside the classroom. I shifted around to her voice, wondering what her problem was. "Yamamoto! Tenjo! Stop that before I report you to the principal!"

Oh. "Sorry," I said, pushing Droite away, feeling her protective embrace leave my body. Her eyes met mine, and I could tell she hated having to abide by the rules, but why? Did she actually…?

Nah, couldn't be. We've only known each other for a few days—no way could she already start to have a thing for me, as Americans say. Droite suddenly turned away and guided us out to the parking lot, to her car—a Jeep, without a roof and cloth-like doors. It was painted black, as far as I could tell, and a little muddy from some possible off-roading. I decided to sit in the back, hoping up into the cab and plopping myself into the chilly seat. Ryouga sat next to me and completely ignored me, all while I sat there shivering and having pulled my arms inside my hoodie.

How did these guys deal with the temperature? It was freaking cold!

After a very awkward ride (at least, that's how it was for me—Ryouga was busy on his phone and the other girls were chatting about possible costume arrangements), Droite pulled off to the side of the road, right in front of what I assumed was the shop we would be buying our costumes from—I wasn't sure because I haven't explored town yet. We gathered our things and headed into the aging building. Inside was rather cramped, but racks of costumes and parts for costumes lay around, perking interest in me as well as my friends. While Droite and the others went to a rather… inappropriate section of the store, I went on towards a costume that perked my interest.

"Ah…" I sifted through the rack and found what I was looking for. A costume that was basically the human version of my favorite mammal. And it was in my size, too—a rare occurrence considering my small frame. I plucked it off the rack and hurried off to the dressing rooms, where I spotted Rio going into one while Droite searched for something to wear and Ryouga sat begrudgingly on a couch, waiting to see what his sister had chosen. I smirked at him as I went into a changing room, locking myself in before swallowing the nervousness I had and pulling out all the required clothing to make this work.

First was the actual dress, which was basically plastered to my body and gave my breasts a little extra form, but did little to hide the fact that my frame was less than feminine. However, I still went with it and pulled the black stockings up, then secured the hat and gloves on. I debated about wearing the white flats, but decided against it for now. Making sure the outfit was complete, sans the shoes, I unlocked the door and opened it.

Droite was back an in a maid's outfit, Rio was in some kind of magical girl costume, and Ryouga was simply gazing at us like he had expected something different. Droite's eyes were on me and I gave her a wink, feeling too brave for my own good.

"I am choosing this one," I started, crossing my arms, "And nobody can change my mind."

Rio laughed. "You look adorable, Kai."

"Thank you!" I sent a glare in Ryouga's direction with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes and began to argue with his sister.

Droite came over and put her hands on my shoulders, directing my eyes to hers. I raised an eyebrow and blinked at her, frowning. "What do you want?" I asked rather harshly, my confidence beginning to falter.

She smiled. "Just wanted to say that you made a good choice in costume, Kai."

I let my frown falter. "Hey Droite?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to my place today?" I turned around, indicating that I was going back to the changing room whether or not she gave me an answer.

After a few moments, she replied, "Sure."

…

We had left Rio and Ryouga to their own devices, considering how much they were arguing over Rio's costume. I helped Droite to my house, directing her through our neighborhood until we reached the house. It took only a few minutes to get there, but still… it seemed like forever. She gazed through the windshield up at the house with a bit of a perplexed expression; I could tell that she was surprised over the fact that I had this entire house to myself.

As we stepped out of her Jeep and to the front door, I stated, "I hope you don't mind a randomly squawking bird."

"I don't," she answered as I unlocked the door. "I love animals; I have a cat and a lizard at home."

"Oh?" I guided her inside and dropped my keys into the dish on the small table beside the door. "I didn't know that."

"Most people don't, really." She took her shoes off after I had, and I went over to one of the couches, dumping my bag and the costume onto the leather. Then she began to complain about me not possessing a TV, and so we exchanged various snarky replies as I showed her around the house.

The kitchen was the first stop, and she helped herself to a ramen cup. Then we went upstairs, where I pointed out the separate bathroom if she didn't feel comfortable using mine, and eventually we got to my room. Galaxy cried out as he spotted the new person in the house and flapped his wings in alarm.

"It's okay, Galaxy," I started, opening his cage door and taking him out while holding him down with my thumb on his foot. "Galaxy sweetie, she's a friend." Still, he freaked out, and even though I didn't want to speak Japanese around my newfound friend (who was watching me with a raised eyebrow), it was the only way to calm the poor bird down. _"My baby, please hush. She is not a danger to us."_

Galaxy calmed slightly, still keeping his crimson eyes on Droite. I gazed directly at her with a heavy blush, but she just smiled at me. "_Sorry. _He's usually not like this."

"It's okay," she replied, coming over to me and Galaxy. "He's just protecting his girl."

I laughed at that, a sound so foreign that I almost stopped. My bird chirped at me, looking up from his confined perch on my hand. "Yeah, I guess so."

The girl sat down on my bed while I took a seat on the chaise. I allowed Galaxy to find a different perch, and he flew over to the lamp on the nightstand, preening himself.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese," Droite started, catching my attention, "Although, that explains your extreme accent."

"Yeah, well…" I paused, playing with the tips of my skirt. "My father tore me away from my mother and brother and it was so rushed that I didn't have a whole lot of time to adjust."

"Ah, that explains a lot." She laid back on the bed, turning on her side to look at me. "I was adopted and brought here from Japan, so you're not the only one who was forcibly taken from their home."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She gazed at Galaxy, who had finished preening and was now chirping a quiet song. "I'm half Japanese, half Scottish. My mother, who was thirteen when she had me, just left me out on the street, not wanting me. Which is understandable, considering she was raped by a tourist…" Flipping onto her stomach, she kept her eyes away from me. "But my adoptive parents are so strict and everything, I haven't been able to tell them that I don't want to date a man, that I'm not interested in them. Like you."

"I haven't come out to my father, either." God, this was a territory I didn't want to spend too much time in, but we shared some similar problems… Maybe she'd be able to help me. "My mother knows, and she's accepting even though in Japan it's really… y'know, a problem. _Against culture._ But my father… he'd kill me if I told him. And he's got the power—and guts—to do so." Adjusting my legs on the chaise, I gestured Galaxy over to me, and he landed on the front of my hoodie, snuggling into my chest.

"_It sucks to be us, doesn't it."_ She looked at me and gave me a sad smile; her sudden switch in language had caught me off guard, but I respected her a lot more now that she knew Japanese. "What? Didn't know I'm fluent in Japanese?"

"Well… no, but I like it that you know it." Rubbing Galaxy's feathers, I broke the connection I had with my friend's eyes. "Anyway, care to tell me about that 'boyfriend' of yours?"

"What, Gauche?" She sat up, crossing her arms. "He pisses me off, honestly. His family wants me to marry him, and my parents might actually agree. That's why I can't wait to turn eighteen—they can't control me once I'm an adult."

"Arranged marriages are honestly the worst." Galaxy snuggled up under my chin, and I held him there, feeling the tiny amount of body heat he gave off. "My mother wanted to arrange a marriage for me, but that plan got ruined quite fast."

"Yeah." Droite yawned. "Hey, want to have a sleepover? I'll make you free breakfast. Plus I can help you with some, y'know, American traditions and things."

I shrugged. What the hell? Even if my dad was in the hospital, I was going to live my life. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay great! Let me run home and grab a few things." She stood while I just continued to sit there, not wanting to get up. "I'll be right back." She ran out of the room, and soon I was left alone in the house once more.

I put Galaxy back into his cage after refilling his food and cleaning out his water. Before I forgot, I took off my school outfit and got into a comfier one; black yoga pants and a grey sweatshirt. I nearly laughed at my appearance in the mirror as I washed out my hair in the sink, getting out all the hair gel and making my hair soft. I heard my bedroom door open as I was drying off my head; I walked out into my room while still rubbing the towel against my wet locks, seeing that Droite had returned with a small bag containing her stuff.

"That was fast," I commented as she dropped her bag in front of my dresser.

"Yeah, well, I live nearby, so it didn't take long." She smiled at me. "Alright, what shall I teach you first?"

…

By midnight we had gone through six ramen cups, a few cans of soda, and were a giggling mess on my bed. Droite had told me about the basics of teen parties, or at least the ones she had gone to, and in my sleep-deprived state, I was able to take it in stride, all while allowing myself to laugh like I was insane. I honestly never knew I could be such a weirdo (a term she had taught me) when this tired. Galaxy had gone to sleep while watching us, his head against the side of his cage and his beak hanging open as he slept. So it was just me and her joking about the topics she brought up.

"Ah man," she started after managing to calm herself. "I needed that."

"Me too." Falling back against my pillows, I yawned and absentmindedly tossed my chopsticks onto the nightstand. "Ahhhh… I really need some sleep. I'm going to crash soon."

"Sounds like a plan." Getting off my bed, she went over to her bag and pulled out a sleeping bag. "Brought this comfy thing because I wanted to, hella."

"Ohhhh." Rubbing my eye, I yawned again. I pushed the ramen cups off the side of the bed, and they hit the wood floor quietly. "Well, you do what you have to; I'm going to sleep. Get the lights if you can—"

Before I could finish my sentence, Droite came forward and tackled me in a hug. I sprawled out underneath her, her larger frame pinning me down to the bed. Awkwardly I put my arms around her, unsure of how to take this situation. She held me tightly, face pressed to my shoulder; I just sat there, getting more uncomfortable by the second; I hated being trapped underneath someone.

"Thanks for listening to me," Droite murmured into my shirt. "I really needed to tell somebody how I felt."

Smiling just slightly, I lifted my hands to the back of her head and caressed her scalp. "You're welcome." Together, we lay there, and after a moment I realized her grip was beginning to loosen. Blinking, hoping that she hadn't done what I figured she had, I shifted around underneath her.

And then she snored.

"Dammit Droite!"

* * *

><p><p>

**_Ahahaha well. Hope you enjoyed! And remember to review, please! Reviews give me more inspiration. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to Droite falling off the bed with a loud thud. She grunted and after a few moments, clambered up off the floor. I pretended to still be asleep so she didn't have to worry about me waking up due to her little accident. She tip-toed out of my room and into the hallway, going over to the separate bathroom. Galaxy chirped, and I opened one eye, glaring at him. But still he chirped, flapping his wings in a way that said he wanted out. Sighing, I shoved the comforter off of me and got up off the bed, going over to his cage and letting him out. He squawked and landed on my head, picking at my faded bangs.

"Galaxy." I muttered, prodding his side. He let go of my hair and simply sat there on my head, enjoying the warmth, I suppose. I heard a giggle from the doorway and turned to see Droite with a hand to her lips to stifle the sound. I smiled.

"He certainly loves you," she commented with a wink, coming in and sitting on my bed. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?"

"McDonald's, I think." Peeking around my curtains, I saw that it was probably at least ten in the morning, considering the sun's position in the sky. "You willing to drive there and get me some?"

"Sure thing!" Standing, she went over to her bag and opened it, grabbing her wallet and some extra clothes. "I'll just change real quick and go."

"I'll shower while you're gone," I replied. "Maybe see how well I can move around in the heels I got. I'm not used to those, for sure."

"You have fun with that." Stretching, she wobbled out back to the bathroom in the hall while I took to putting my bird back in his cage, which he greatly displeased. He began to sing again and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I went down to the first floor and picked up my costume from the couch, debating on whether or not to drag my backpack to my room, then going against it and heading for the stairs. Droite came down the stairs just as I reached them, wearing a short, wafting skirt and a blue t-shirt. My eyes went down to her legs on instinct, and I couldn't help when my gaze wandered up all that creamy skin.

Oh geez, here I go again.

She smiled at me as I let her pass me. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Yep! Get me some nuggets and fries. Whatever soda works. And ranch sauce will do." She nodded at me, mentally taking note of what I'd just said. Collecting her keys from her pocket, she left, waving at me as she did so.

I sighed, sinking to my knees. I knew this was bound to happen. Clutching the plastic bag with my costume inside it tightly, I let the tears finally fall. This girl, this wonderful person I had met only four days ago… I was starting to fall for her and honestly, I didn't want that to happen. She didn't deserve to come under fire by my father, if he ever checked in and saw that she and I were hanging out together. He'd assume the worst and probably sue her family or something along those lines.

It took a lot of effort, but I stood up shakily and made my way up the stairs, dragging the bag behind me. My body sagged on my bones as I stepped into my bathroom, stripping slowly until I realized that if I didn't hurry, Droite would end up seeing me in a towel.

Yeah, no. Not going to happen.

…

I had just managed to zip the black and white dress up when Droite came into my room holding a giant bag full of our fast food. The smell of fries made my mouth water and I immediately came over, taking the bag and pulling out my food. She watched me in amusement as I shoved a good portion of the fries into my mouth at one time. I sent her a half-hearted glare before taking myself and my food over to the chaise and planting my rear end on it.

"Mmmmmmmm." I swallowed all the fries and Droite just laughed, eating her hamburger while watching Galaxy flap around like he wanted some of our food. As I ate, I forced my emotions to calm in order to keep a sane head around my new best friend. I didn't need to start having a mental breakdown in front of her; that would be bad for the both of us, and I didn't want to feel that vulnerable. Only Galaxy has ever seen me cry, and even before I had gotten him, I had never once let myself be exposed like that. But Droite… I could tell that eventually, she'd peel my layers away and see who I really was on the inside.

Even though that sounded frightening, I couldn't help but feel my heart quicken and a fuzzy feeling settle within my chest.

"A sexy panda, eh?" Droite inquired. I realized that she had finished her food and I was mechanically putting fries and chicken nuggets into my mouth. Swallowing, I nodded and took a sip of the drink I had dragged over as well—Mountain Dew. It was sweet, almost too sweet, so I calmed down the drinking for a moment and pondered over the question.

"Yeah," I replied, avoiding her eyes. "I like pandas. My second favorite animal. Y'know. Besides dragons."

"Ah." I heard her set down her drink on the floor from her position on my bed. "I like butterflies."

"Butterflies are truly beautiful creatures." Finishing off my food, I pitched the stuff into the bag along with my drink, my tongue having decided that Mountain Dew was too much to handle. "Anyway, what costume did you get? I don't remember."

"Lolita maid," Droite answered simply, crossing her legs and sipping her soda. "Kai, are you sure you want to go to this party while your dad is in the hospital? You don't have to if you don't want to."

I snorted. "That bastard could die and I wouldn't care." I picked up my stockings from the dresser, pulling them up until they reached mid-thigh. "I'm going, and I'm not changing my mind."

"Okay, then." She got off the bed and got her costume from her bag. "I hope you can handle hangovers—I even still have problems with them."

Hangovers? There was going to be alcohol at this party? "Isn't that illegal?" I questioned, putting my hat on.

"Well, yeah, but that's the joy of having a house the size of Texas, if you get my drift." She held up her costume to show it off. "I'm going to go change. Sure it's the morning but I've gotta shower and do makeup."

"You have fun with that." Turning around, I went on a search to find my heels while Droite left to go shower and put on her costume.

…

It was almost five when we were completely sure that we were ready to go. Droite was making sure the ruffles of her dress were in the right position and that her makeup wasn't rubbing off, although I doubted that her state of dress would be alright by the end of the night, if my quick research on Google and Yahoo! Answers was correct.

Speaking of her costume, she was in a black dress that reminded me of a cupcake of some sort. With white ruffles and a black base color, and striped thigh-high socks and elbow-length white gloves, she looked stunning and a beggar for attention all at once. But I knew better than to fall for that outfit and slutty comments she was bound to say in order to keep her reputation high. Droite was different than what she portrayed, despite what people said about her.

I, meanwhile, wore the same skin-tight dress, which was black and white, similar to a panda. My hat, which was panda themed and even had little white ears on it, kept me warm while I sat on the couch and played around on my phone. Even though I was barely an A-cup and had the curves of a kid, I still felt confident. Maybe some of that alcohol would help with my current state of mind.

"Ready to go?" Droite asked, collecting her keys from wherever the hell she had put them. I nodded and stood just as my phone began to ring. Sighing, I looked at the screen and recognized the number as the hospital's.

"Now what?" I asked the woman on the other side after answering the phone.

"Your father has gotten worse," the nurse (I assumed) reported to me. "He's in a coma now, probably due to his injuries. We were wondering if you wanted to visit him any time in the next few days."

"No." And with that, I ended the call and, deciding that I did not want to be interrupted during the party, threw my phone across the room, resulting in it slamming into the wall. The screen shattered and the battery fell out as it hit the floor. Droite just looked at me with a shocked expression, but I sent her a calm smile.

"Let's go," I told her, opening the front door after grabbing my keys. She followed me to her car and we were off to wherever this party was being held.

…

It turned out that this party was at a beach house. And a rather large one at that. Apparently this is where Gauche lived; his parents were CEOs of a company offshore and were rarely home, but they owned a huge house that indeed looked like it was the size of some of the buildings I've seen in Tokyo. For Your Entertainment, a song I had come across on YouTube and had enjoyed, was blaring out the speakers pointing towards the private beach that also came along with the mansion. I listened to the song happily as I walked behind Droite. She led me up the steps and into the house, where the same song played with a DJ in the dining area.

A whole throng of people were dancing to the music, a few that I recognized but didn't care about. Some were holding blue cups of what was probably alcohol. A makeshift bar had been set up in the front lobby, and many couples were hanging out around the wooden island. There was a small group of guys by the stairs dumping various alcoholic beverages down a tube via a cone of some sort and forcing their friends to chug whatever was placed into the tube. I winced as I saw one of them choke and cough out a wad of snot onto one of his subordinates.

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea—

"Hey Kai," I heard Gauche say as I paused in the middle of the room. Droite had gone on without my knowledge, probably to the bar, so I was left alone with her boyfriend.

Awkward….

"Yeah?" I said as calmly as I could muster. Gauche held out a beer to me, already opened.

"Here, start with something simple before you move on to the real stuff." As I took it from him, he patted my shoulder and left. I stood there, holding the beer in my gloved hands, and looked around for a moment. I headed to the bar, feeling shivers run up my spine in anticipation of what this drink tasted like.

Indeed, Droite was at the bar, mixing some kind of margarita (I think) together. She was sipping it as I sat down on one of the stools, raising an eyebrow at the beer in my hand.

"Gauche give you that?" She asked. I nodded. "Here, lemme take that." She swiped the beer from me before dumping it on the ground and dropping it in the puddle she had made. "Don't trust him—he tends to put lots of shit into the drinks he gives out. Here, I'll make you one." Gesturing to the makeshift bartender, she ordered a shot of vodka for me. I watched in confusion as the bartender, a girl with a gigantic chest (I kid you not on that) and wearing a bikini, poured the shot and scooted it towards me. She winked and went to serve her new customer, a guy with the perfect body (at least, that's what it seemed like).

Droite laughed as I took the shot glass and sniffed it. The scent was like that of rubbing alcohol, or at least, that's the closest thing I could refer it to. Shaking slightly, I brought the shot to my lips and downed it in one go.

Bad. Motherfucking. Idea.

I coughed, gasping slightly as the drink made its way to my stomach, searing the living hell out of my throat and esophagus. The damn thing tasted the same as it smelled and nausea floated up along with the other problems I was currently having. Droite patted my back as I tried to adjust to the alcohol, but I just continued to cough my brains out until I could hardly breathe. Then, of course, I saw the bartender come back over, boobs bouncing like crazy as she refilled the shot and giggling at my state.

"Try a few more," Droite encouraged, having finished her drink and going for another. "You'll get used to the horrible taste and burn if you keep going."

"Who the fuck drinks that?!" I nearly cried at her, using one of the curses I had learned over our sleepover. "It hurts."

"That's the whole point, silly." Finishing off the mixing of her second drink, she pushed the shot over to me once more. "But it'll feel good once you get drunk. Trust me; it's a nice feeling. The hangover, not so much."

Oh, what the hell. "Fine, I'll try a few more." Again, I downed the shot in one go and I nearly choked to death once more. After the bouncy bartender filled the shot glass a third time, I was beginning to feel the effects of the drink. A fuzzy feeling developed in my head and my limbs numbed slightly. It was nice, so I gulped down the third shot and this time, it felt better than the last two.

"Here," my best friend slurred, holding out a drink that she had mixed. It was lime green and smelled of mint and some other drink that I didn't know. "A Grasshopper. Some hardcore stuff right there."

"'Kay." I downed this one in a few swallows despite it being in a tall glass. It was stronger than the vodka, and honestly, it hurt like hell going down as well and tasted like minty toothpaste. Disgusting but I was beginning to love the feeling of the alcohol in my brain. I forgot that this was a really bad idea and continued on with drinks, trying a variety until I was a little wobbly and wanting to try dancing.

Droite was just as drunk, downing one shot of whiskey before she led me into the dining area, where the music was the loudest. In my drunken haze, I allowed my best friend to come behind me as I started to sway to Strut, not giving a damn that her hands were on my hips as I swung around. Couples were grinding against each other to the music as we danced, and I just followed the beat, shaking my hips back and forth and sending seductive glances at whoever was around me.

I didn't know what I was doing; I just did whatever felt natural while drunk. And surprisingly, I didn't fall over in my heels.

I felt Droite grip the skirt of my dress and drag me backwards slightly. I leaned forward, continuing to follow the beat of the music, feeling the front of her body grinding into my rear. It felt nice and I kept going at it, occasionally looking over my shoulder to see those hazy orange eyes of hers eyeing me like I was her prey.

Hell, I was liable to do anything at that moment, and sex sounded amazing right about now.

I swiveled around and fell into her arms, unaware that some of the drunk couples around us were looking at us in confusion before going back to dancing. Droite held me tightly, her arms around my waist, and I smiled at her with low eyelids; the alcohol had taken its full effect and now… any reason I had was pretty much gone. Somewhere in my brain I realized this, but the haze blurred it out.

Her hands were on mine and she pulled me back through the crowd. As we passed by the bar, I grabbed one more shot and downed it before following Droite up the staircase, ignoring the glance I had gotten from the even bouncier bartender. I took off my heels before I fell over in them and ran up the stairs, forgetting the shoes at the bottom and watching Droite as she headed towards a bedroom, I assumed. She looked over her shoulder at me and winked, opening the door before I got there and going inside.

I hurried in after her and shut the door, completely forgetting to lock it because as soon as I had come inside she had me pinned up against the wood and was gazing down at me with hungry eyes. Without waiting for me to catch up to what she was doing, she kissed me hard, pressing my head against the hard surface behind me.

Despite being drunk, I acknowledged the gravity of the kiss and nearly squealed as she locked her lips with mine. Being kissed, for a Japanese person, for the first time is the most intimate thing ever, and you will always remember it. I didn't want to remember mine this way, but whatever. This girl was the one person I wanted to share it with despite our messed up states.

Her lips were warm and a little damp from all the drinks we'd had. I shut my eyes and pressed upwards, feeling her arms cage around me and yank me upwards so that I could wrap my legs around her waist. She pulled away for a few seconds to allow us to breathe before taking my mouth again with hers and slipping her tongue into my mouth. Her breath tasted heavily of alcohol but I doubted mine was any better; I allowed her to keep going, our tongues mingling awkwardly, but in a way that made my body warm up further.

Her mouth left mine and soon her lips were on my neck and she was biting my skin. I groaned and pushed against the door, hissing in pleasure as I felt her suck hard on my neck. It felt nice, her against me like this, heat pouring off of her and making me sweat underneath my clothing.

Her hands gripped my thighs to hold me up, and soon they were travelling closer and closer to my skirt. I paid no mind to her for the moment, to intent on her mouth on my skin, her hot breath and rough teeth making marks that were sure to be there tomorrow. And honestly, I didn't care.

Well, not until her hands were suddenly inside my skirt and pulling down my panties.

I realized fully right then and there that I didn't want to be here, at this party and drunk, when I lost my virginity. Out of fear, I dropped one of my legs and pushed Droite away, gasping and hot and frustrated as much as I was. She looked at me in drunken confusion as I flattened out my dress and grabbed my hat from the floor—it had fallen off in our heated session.

"I'm sorry, but now's not the time," I stated, trying not to slur too much, and I turned from her, opened the door, and ran like hell down the hall. I descended the stairs, grabbed my discarded heels, and dove out of the party.

I ran all the way home, nearly getting lost twice and dodging cop cars that were slowly getting drawn to the party getting out of hand. It was probably passed midnight, at least; the moon was in the middle of the sky. It was ice cold, and even though I wore probably the sluttiest outfit ever, I didn't care because I only wanted to get home.

A few of the young kids trick-or-treating squeaked in horror as they saw me stride around and into my house, probably scared out of their minds at seeing a crying girl with mascara running down her face, sweating like a pig, and blushing like a maniac—not to mention my disarrayed clothing and hair. I dropped my heels on the floor and went up the stairs, throwing my hat off in the process. Sobbing, I threw open the door to my room and collapsed on my bed, startling Galaxy out of sleep with my loud sobbing.

God, I didn't want this to happen. I so didn't want this to happen.

I'm horrible. Ugh.

* * *

><p><p>

**_Well. I have no comments for this chappy. :3_**

**_Anyway, review, and have a goodnight! *passes out on sofa*_**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to what felt like an ice pick going through my head. Raising one of my hands to the side of my skull, I found my hair, skin, and bones still intact, so that meant that—oh god—the hangover was here and rocking my word. And that ice pick? Galaxy's worried cries from the inside of his cage. Moaning for him to shut up, I pressed my face harder into the mattress, wishing for the massive headache to stop. At least I had blackout curtains; the light would probably destroy my eyesight and then some from the way I was feeling.

My stomach began to roll uncomfortably. Pushing myself up on my arms into a sitting position, I sat there for a second, staring at my comforter, before the gags started. I barely made it to the toilet—once I got there and had flipped open the cover, my stomach emptied itself right then and there. The headache lessened just slightly as I did so, but feeling the burn of stomach acid and leftover alcohol was killer on my esophagus and made my entire body ache.

A few minutes later I lay on the floor, halfway sobbing from the effort it took to empty my stomach, forehead on the seat and lips burning like hell. I heard Galaxy still chirping wildly, wanting to see if I was alright; I would have gone over to him and helped him out if it weren't for my stomach debating over whether or not to make me worse and the memories slowly making their way back into my head from last night. Or this morning. Whatever.

The dry heaves started up, and for probably the next thirty or so minutes I just clung to the porcelain throne (Really now? Making jokes?) and hoped that I didn't vomit out a kidney or my uterus or something. It really fucking hurt and I'm beyond caring about my costume right now. I felt like a prostitute already from last night, the self-loathing coming back like a gigantic wave, and the costume was worsening just about everything.

When I thought it was safe to finally move, I got up off the floor and immediately got out of my dress. Breathing slowly, I turned to look at myself in the mirror, and god did I look horrible. Mascara running down my face along with tears, my hair practically a bird's nest on my head, and a couple love bites (read: hickies) on the sides of my neck. On top of that, my skin was deathly pale, even more so than I already was. Turning the sink on, I washed off my face and brushed my teeth, finding that alcohol still lingered on my breath and tongue. The nausea was still there, but the headache was tearing up the inside of my head and making up for the rest of my suffering.

After Galaxy chirped again seeing me exit the bathroom without running mascara and only in my underwear, I growled at him to shut up. That got him to quiet down and he went on to eat his breakfast of sesame seeds and sunflower seeds. Before I got more pissed at him I went downstairs, looking over my phone, which had ended up in front of the kitchen entryway. I leaned down and picked it up along with the battery. I slid the battery back into it and flipped it open, seeing that the screen had been cracked badly enough that it made reading difficult.

Twenty text messages, all from Droite. And one missed call from the hospital. And according to the time, it was one in the afternoon—not surprising considering that I'd been drunk off my rocker last night and had nearly lost my virginity to my best friend.

I shuddered at the thought, slapping the phone shut and going into the kitchen. Yawning, I took a ramen cup out of the cabinet containing about forty more (I'd stocked up for sure) and prepared it for the microwave. My head pounded more as I watched the cup go around in the microwave, the light making my eyes burn. And the ding—dear god—made my ears ring for a few minutes, even after I had taken the ramen out and gotten chopsticks.

Right as I was scooping some noodles into my mouth, my phone began to ring. The number was from the hospital, and feeling as horrible as I did, I answered it.

"Yes?" I asked the woman on the other line.

"We would ask that you please come see your father," the nurse stated. "He's… He doesn't have much time left. Maybe a few days at the most."

I stopped eating immediately. "Wait—What do you mean, 'only a few days'? Is it that bad?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Please, Miss Tenjo. I'm worried about the both of you, and he is your father—"

"Just give me an hour, I'll be there." After ending the call, I knew exactly which hospital he would be at. The city over—Shore Wave—had only one hospital, due to being so small. And that was where he would be, for sure.

Finishing off my ramen quickly, I hunted down ibuprofen and took some before going upstairs to shower and change into something comfortable.

…

Walking all the way to Small Wave was difficult, but I managed. In my tank top and sweats, I hobbled on in the bright sunlight (wearing sunglasses in order to lessen the massive migraine I was undergoing from the hangover). I prayed to whatever god above that none of my school friends saw me, especially Droite. Last night's… thing was already killing me on the inside, but I was burying it underneath the worry that was building inside my chest.

Yes, I hated my father, but the fact that he might actually _die_ in a few days was dawning on me and all I could feel was intense regret. He would be disappointed by the fact that I had been drinking and nearly had sex—with a girl, no less. More tears came to my eyes but I held them back; this was no time to be showing weakness.

The hospital wasn't large by any means, but it looked big enough for the town's population. I stepped through the front doors, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden due to the fact that the marks on my neck were in plain view for everyone to see. Oh well. I was too worried for my father to really care about that right now. After explaining to the secretary nurse that I was there to see my father, she had one of her coworkers direct me to the ICU—which was on the third floor. I got weird stares from people in the lobby, probably because of the marks on my neck, but I ignored them.

The nurse let me go off on my own after we reached the third floor. I hurried off to my dad's room, and after seeing him hooked to several machines, I burst into tears and went inside his room. He was awake, barely, with a heavy oxygen mask strapped to his head, the machine it was attached to forcing oxygen-rich air into his lungs.

"_Oh my god, dad_," I spoke quietly in our native language, dropping to my knees beside the bed and gripping his hands in mine. His violet eyes met mine and he smiled, just a little bit, underneath that mask. _"What happened to you, dad?"_

A few tears slipped from his eyes and his heart monitor sped up slightly. I placed my hand on his face, or what little I could with his oxygen mask on. He coughed slightly before weakly answering, "_I'm sorry, my daughter, for putting you through hell."_

"_No, no, dad, please don't apologize,"_ I whispered back, a lump developing in my throat as I watched him struggle to stay awake. "_I get that you were only trying to propel me in the right direction."_

Nodding, he shut his eyes. "_I love you so much, Kai…"_ And with that, he fell asleep, his heart monitor slowing to a dangerous level. I sniffled, pressing my lips to his hand in mine. Why? Why had I been such a horrible daughter to him? I only wanted the best for him, and he only wanted me to succeed. Neither of us had wanted to put the other in a bad position, but that's exactly what happened.

I swallowed hard, standing up from the ground. Now that there was a real possibility of me being left alone all by myself, I had to come up with a plan. The only way I'd be able to live here without being sent back to Japan was emancipation—thanks to Google—or…

Shaking my head, I grabbed my phone from my sweats' pocket and typed in the number for Rio's cell phone. I needed to speak to her about a plan for me. My seventeenth birthday was in a week and if my father really did die during this week, I had to think of something and fast. She picked up on the third ring, confused as to why I was calling her. I simply told her to come to the hospital, giving her extra information about how to get here, and after telling her that I needed to speak with her face-to-face, I hung up.

Hopefully this would work…

…

"You're going to what?!" Rio practically yelled. She and I were talking outside the hospital room, discussing my current plan. "But-But Kai! That's not exactly accepted, you know!"

"I don't exactly care right now." Leaning against the wall and rubbing my eyes of tears, I avoided her gaze. "We'll have to ask Droite about this, of course, and we'll have to come up with a way for her parents to accept me into their family. But I am not going to Japan right after I've just got here. Plus…" Gesturing to my neck (despite my deep regret over last night, I still held pride over giving my first kiss to Droite), I shrugged. "It seems like a good idea. I mean, it's a giant step from what happened at the party but I don't have much time. Especially with my dad in such a bad condition, it looks like he might not get any better."

"But what if he does?" Rio countered. "What if he beats all odds and recovers, but you're no longer under his care? What will happen then?"

"I don't know, Rio, I don't know." Rubbing my temples, the lingering effects of the hangover still giving me a headache, I glared at her. "I just don't know what to do anymore because my dad is dying!" With that last sentence I broke down completely, falling forward and hiding myself in Rio's embrace. She rubbed my back and just let me sob until I had no tears left and was close to vomiting again.

Amidst it all, I felt that I was doing the right thing here. Emancipation was by far the only way I was going to be able to keep myself from being sent back to Japan. I didn't want to go anymore—Droite was here and I wanted to be here with her. Even if I felt homesick I wanted Droite so badly that I wasn't about to leave to my home country. As I coughed and tried putting myself together, I began to wonder how we would do this.

"If you're really thinking of doing this, Kai…" Rio began, with a heavy sigh, "I'll be right behind you. I'll help pay for stuff while you find yourself a stable job, alright?"

"Yeah…" I replied. "Thank you, Rio."

"Nah, nah, it's fine." She raised her phone as I backed away from her. "Should we call my brother? He can help you since he's been taking law school online."

"That'd be helpful," I murmured, rubbing my eyes again. "Thanks again, Rio, for all of this."

"Anything for you, Kai." As she called up her twin, I looked off to the side, swallowing my fear and nervousness.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

* * *

><p><p>

**_What do you think's gonna happen, yo? Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Ryouga dropped down onto one of the leather couches in my living room, arms crossed and eyes shut in thought. He wore his black biker jacket, a worn blue t-shirt underneath, and blue jeans—some odd attire for someone becoming a lawyer. I smiled stiffly as I held a cup of hot chocolate in my hands; the steam rose into my face and opened up my slightly stuffed nose. Rio was on the couch opposite her brother, legs up on the coffee table. The twins appeared stressed, but not as much as I was at this very moment.

"So," the violet-haired kid spoke up, opening his cobalt eyes to gaze at me solemnly, "You want to emancipate yourself because your father is dying and in order to keep yourself here." Uncrossing his arms, he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Do you have a green card yet? You'll need that once we get this plan on a roll."

I nodded. "My father and I set that up when we got here." Clearing my throat, I sat down on the floor, legs crossed.

We had planned to stay the entire day of Sunday at my house,and Rio had dragged her brother here at about four in the afternoon. Thank god she had; I didn't have the guts to go outside my house right now, especially in my condition. My emotions were completely fried as of late and I had absolutely no idea what to do now, except for the one plan I had been able to conjure up, even though I was slowly beginning to back out of it.

I chewed on one of the marshmallows in the hot chocolate in thought as Ryouga took to opening his bag and pulling his laptop out. As he connected it, Rio came over to me and knelt beside me, caressing my thigh. The look in her crimson eyes was easy to decipher, and I nodded slowly in answer to her unspoken question.

"Alright," Ryouga said to catch my attention, opening up his laptop profile and going into Google Chrome. "Emancipation is a difficult process. Do you know which way you're going to emancipate yourself? Or do you want me to tell you what your options are?"

"Um, I already have a plan." Standing awkwardly, I went over to the velvet box I had dug out of the basement storage earlier. I flipped it open to show the violet-haired idiot the golden piece of jewelry inside, and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Can I ask as to who you're going to ask to do this for you?" Ryouga turned his attention to his laptop, typing some stuff down—I couldn't see what he was typing due to the computer being turned away.

"Droite," I stated simply, and he choked in response.

After catching his breath, Ryouga glared at me, but I could see his concern behind that façade. "Kai, you know what that means, don't you? You'll be stuck with her for the rest of your life—not to mention the absolute difficulty of trying to get her parents to agree to that, you know."

In my sweats and tank top and scarf (Rio had given me the scarf), I stood there, holding the damned piece of jewelry and gritting my teeth. Everyone—EVERYONE—was questioning my judgment. Was this what Juliet felt like when she fell in love with Romeo? Ah fuck, I'm beginning to think like a person in love—and maybe I was. It wasn't a long shot, to be sure, but still. I'd only met Droite a few days ago and I was already attached to her.

Then I really thought about it. The incident at the party, on top of the way I had rejected her like that, was likely to make our relationship strained. I remembered the hurt and confused look she had given me, her hazed orange eyes filling with tears, as I had turned tail and run from her. We did indeed go too far, but I didn't need to shove her away as I had. Again, my vision became blurred, and I pressed the lower half of my face into the light blue fabric.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Rio's arms suddenly encased me and I fell into her again; I realized how much I had lost control of my emotions, and honestly, I was becoming afraid of what would happen if this cycle kept going. No matter how hard I tried to act tough and quiet, my pain would tear me up from the inside and kill my heart.

The tears came fast and hard. I just hid myself in Rio and listened to her heart thud against her ribcage in order to calm myself. It worked, and after a few minutes, I managed to peel myself from her, still holding my cup of hot chocolate. Shakily, I took a sip of it, and let my gaze drift to Ryouga, who had seemed to soften slightly at seeing me in such a broken state.

"Now this way of emancipation doesn't require a court to get involved," he explained to me, coming over with laptop in hand to show me the information on what I was planning on doing. "However, you need permission from both sets of parents."

"Ah." I put my cup down on the coffee table and thought. "I have an idea, and considering my frame, it would work."

"What, make yourself look like a guy in order to try and snatch Droite from her parents—with their permission of course?" Rio snickered, bringing a hand to her lips to hide the noise. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Exactly what I was thinking, although not so… weirdly told." Swallowing hard, I steeled myself and brought my phone out of its confinement in my pocket, typing down the one number that would probably kill me eventually.

…

When the doorbell rang, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I mean, it was nearly eight in the evening and you never know, some creepy person could be outside, waiting to come inside somebody's house and steal their things. You just don't know with California—or America in general. Rio yawned, getting off the staircase, since we had decided to plop our asses down on the stairs for some reason, and stumbling over to the front door. I hid myself in the shadows as she greeted our best friend and allowed her inside. Breathing deeply, I stood up off the stairs and slowly made my way down, wincing slightly as light form the living room lamp made its way into my eyes.

But then, that didn't matter.

Droite's orange gaze was on mine as soon as I had entered, and immediately, I saw the look of sadness overcome the depths of her eyes. I stared at her without saying anything, and the twins in the room looked at us awkwardly, as if wondering what to say.

There was nothing to say, at all. Tears once again rose to my lashes (gosh, I was getting tired of being all emotional) and I sprung forward, falling into the embrace of the girl that I—

Yes. Loved. I loved her.

"I'm sorry," I moaned in her chest, feeling her encase me in a protective hug. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I'm sorry—"

"Shh, Kai, it's okay." Her voice made me stop shaking, my tears stuck on the ends of my lashes. Her hands rubbed up and down my back, calming me. "I should be the one apologizing—I pushed you too far and I knew that. I understand if you don't like me anymore."

I choked at hearing that, and I pulled away enough to look her in the eyes. "No, no Droite, I can't hate you like that. I can't. You mean too much to me and—" I shut up before I told her how I felt about her, a blush creeping up my face. I had evidently shocked her, for she loosened her grip on me slightly and her expression faltered—she knew exactly what I was hinting at and suddenly it didn't matter that we were both women or that we had known each other for only a small amount of time. Without giving a rat's ass about who saw, I raised myself up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to hers, sending a clear message that I wanted much, much more than just a simple friendship.

I was dimly aware of Rio and Ryouga making shocked noises in the background, but I just held onto Droite like I never wanted to let go. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, holding me as our lips moved against each other.

After we had pulled away from the other, Droite winked at me seductively before asking, "So, what did you want me over here for? Or was this some kind of booty call, hm?"

Blushing heavily at the deeper meaning to that—and turning even redder as my mind somehow made that statement dirty—I coughed awkwardly and directed her to the male Kamishiro's laptop, which now sat on the sofa beside its owner. It still had the internet document pulled up, and as soon as she saw what I had planned, she gazed over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"My father is, um, dying," I explained slowly, leaving her side to go find the little velvet box, which lay hidden underneath a tissue beside my keys. "And I don't want to go back to Japan. So I…" Pausing, I gripped the box and held it out without opening it. "This is sudden but my dad only has a few days to live."

Droite narrowed her eyes before coming forward and placing her hands on my shoulders. "Kai, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" she inquired, and I met her gaze. "For one, we'll have to come up with a plan to keep my parents from rejecting you—and even though I love the idea, it's a big commitment and I'm not sure that you can handle such a responsibility with the state you're in. Adoption is another choice, but this one—it's a bit brash."

I thought about her words for a moment. This was indeed crazy, crazier than I had ever thought it could be. Fast-forwarding in my mind, I saw myself in the future alongside this girl, and all the possible outcomes from it. Would we be happy? Sad? Miserable due to missed opportunities? I didn't know and I didn't want to know in fear that I'd not want to go through with it all. After a few more moments, I nodded without answering, and she smiled.

She took the small box from my hands and opened it, taking out the ring that was inside and sliding it onto her ring finger. "Then yes, I'll give you my hand in marriage."

…

I nervously twiddled with my thumbs as I sat on my bed, listening to Droite finish up in the bathroom out in the hall. I was wearing my nightgown, the only one I had. It was a dark blue and only went down to halfway down my thighs. I felt over-exposed but I had nothing to fear—at least, I shouldn't, with the protection of this woman that was now my fiancée. Shuddering, I decided to hide myself in the covers, burying my face into a pillow. I blushed in realization that she would be able to see the marks on my skin—the marks she had made.

A sigh echoed through the room, making Galaxy chirp happily at seeing Droite enter the room once more, in a pair of boy shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She sat down on the bed beside me, pulling her knees up to her chest as she leaned back against the headboard. As our eyes met, she smiled gently at me and ran her soft fingertips down my cheek, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

"You know what I just realized?" she inquired, taking interest in Galaxy, who was drinking water.

"What?" I responded.

"That we need to explain this all to Gauche and the others." Her expression turned solemn. "We might have to keep it from Gauche, though. Mizael and the others will be ecstatic."

"Gauche'll hate me." Rolling over to face the blackout curtains, I sighed to myself. "He loves you and that's clear. He won't be happy with me taking his girl."

"He already isn't happy with the fact that I tried hooking up with you at the party." I heard the shuffling of blankets before I felt a warm form press itself to me. I shivered and turned over again, tucking myself into her arms. "But who cares? He's a moron."

After a few moments of silence, Droite's lips were on mine and she had me on my back underneath her. I groaned, feeling nervous now that I was sober, but I kissed back and allowed her to push her tongue into my mouth. Her pelvis fit in between my thighs perfectly, and she pressed down against me, moaning my name against my mouth.

I held onto her hair, my internal temperature rising faster and faster with each moment that passed. I managed to dominate her in a tongue battle and I was exploring her mouth as soon as I'd won; she tasted faintly of mint, probably from the toothpaste I had given to her to use. Her hands ran down my non-existent curves, massaging my legs and hipbones as she pushed her hips down into mine. I desperately clung to her, digging my nails into her back.

"I need to see you, just once, please," she whispered into my ear, tugging on the lobe gently with her teeth. I paused in stride at what she said, shaking slightly from the idea. But we were going to be married soon—or whatever—so I guess it was alright… After I had nodded, giving her the go-ahead, her hands made their way up my nightgown and pulled it off of me—with some assistance, of course.

I lay there, shivering in the cold in only my bra and panties. My hair was splayed out on the pillow behind me, and as she looked down at me with her hazy orange eyes, I felt like an angel in her eyes. Suddenly she repositioned herself, still lavishing me with her gaze, and then I felt her knee come up between my legs, pressing hard against my center.

A moan elicited itself from me and I clutched the sheets, enjoying the small amount of painful pleasure that had arisen from that moment's contact. Droite smirked and kissed me hard, locking her hands on my hips and forcing me to grind into her leg. I squirmed under her grip, the sensations nearly too much for me to handle, heat seemingly boiling inside my stomach.

My breath got heavier and heavier the more she thrust herself against me, grinding hard into my center. Sweat was coating my skin and I kissed her desperately, the heat growing within me quicker with each passing second. Soon I was moving my body in coordination with how she was shifting her leg, squirming and trying to keep myself from pulling away in nervousness.

Our lips met again, her tongue owning mine and exploring my mouth with newfound fervor. I moaned, clutching her shoulders tightly, feeling my body reaching some kind of endpoint—or at least, that's what it felt like. Arching, I yanked my lips away from hers and cried out, all my nerves seeming to fire at one time. Thrusting my hips forward, I breathed heavily through the overload of pleasure, blinking slowly as my world came back into focus.

And focus it did.

Blushing, I gazed at Droite, who was smiling down at me with a bit of a flush to her pale skin. I swallowed, realizing how naked I felt, and pulled my knees together and up to my chest. Confusion laced through my brain as I thought over what just happened.

"What was that?" I asked innocently, looking up through my teal bangs. Droite blinked, tilting her head.

"What, never had an orgasm before?" she inquired, sounding like she honestly didn't know that. I shook my head; I'd never taken to pleasuring myself before and… well…. Yeah.

"Ha, explains why you reacted so intensely to it." Sidling off of me, she drew me up against her, kissing my neck gently. "My way of apologizing, I guess."

"It was… nice." Shutting my eyes, feeling the sudden exhaustion in my body, I let my head drop to the pillow.

And then Galaxy whistled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is now M, so enjoy the shiz that comes up next. REVIEW.<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

I stood there awkwardly, gazing carefully at Rio, who was adjusting the tie around my neck as if the accessory was of the utmost importance. The Kamishiro girl was smirking as she went along her business, pulling out a towel and settling it on my shoulders, making sure to cover my clothing as much as she could so hair gel wouldn't get onto it. She took the gel's container from my hands and placed it on the counter, opening it and dipping her fingers into it.

"So," she began, holding up her hands as if prepared to do surgery, "How do you like your hair?"

I pointed to the picture that I held in my hands, a photograph taken a year before, and when I actually gave a damn about doing something with my hair. "This style, according to my mother, will make me appear to be a boy, so… This will do."

Rio nodded. "Ah, such a complicated style." Leaning forward, she mussed with my hair, pulling it up with a good portion of hair gel and coming it into the exact position that I'd had it back in Japan a year ago. Nervously, I watched her do what she needed to do, staring at the mirror as I saw the transformation from female to male happen before my very eyes.

I wore a tuxedo, which had to be specially ordered to fit my small frame, and a breast band to keep my figure male. The clothing itched and I wanted to take it off, be in my underwear like I had been this morning, before Rio had called Droite and I letting us know that she was coming over with a plan to have my fiancée's parents accept me. Which meant, naturally, that we couldn't spend a day by ourselves; I wanted to explore more of what Droite could do to me to make me hot and sweaty all over. And, we didn't have to worry about school either—we had called in sick today to make sure that this plan went smoothly without worries.

"Okay, I think that's good." Rio stepped back to allow me to gaze into the mirror. Without makeup and with my hair up, in this boyish attire, I certainly appeared to be a man. It was odd, and I touched my face in confusion for a second before fully realizing it was me. Sighing to myself, I stood, uncomfortable in the tuxedo for it made my skin irritated. With a frown, I made my way out of the basement bathroom and climbed up to the first floor, where Ryouga and Droite were talking over legal complications for what we were going to do (he had given me the down-low yesterday, so I already knew what was up).

Hearing us come up, Ryouga and Droite turned to look at us, and god, my fiancée's eyes were all over me. I could feel her steady gaze and it made shivers tickle my spine. Rio snapped her fingers in front of my face in order to drag my attention to her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Damn lovebirds," she commented drily, going to her brother. "Anyway, we ready to give this a shot? I mean, they probably won't be happy that she's not marrying Gauche and that this happened behind their backs, but… Kai looks like a respectful man."

"Get it right—it's Kaito now that I'm dressed this way," I mumbled as Droite came over to me. I let her lace an arm through one of mine, and now that she had taken off her heels we were nearly the same height.

"Fine, prissy boy," Rio growled, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon y'all, let's get going." At her fake Southern accent the rest of us gave her a questioning glance, but she just popped the bubblegum in her mouth and grabbed her keys and purse off the table. "And no, Ryouga, you can't drive."

…

I gawked at Droite's house. Sure, I've seen large houses, especially Gauche's, but hers is like a castle—I kid you not. It's built with a medieval theme to it, like the manor I saw in an anime Mizael forced me to watch one PE class. The driveway was long and covered in red bricks, and while Rio drove her Prius over the pathway leading to the water fountain in the front, I watched as a servant, I suppose, watered some of the flowerpots lining the path. Ryouga huffed and crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes, as if pissed that we were coming over here. I wondered why for a moment until we stopped suddenly at the front of the manor.

"Geez Droite," I stated after I had exited the car, straightening my tuxedo coat quickly while looking up at the massive building. "What even are your parents?"

"Senators that run companies, I think—They're almost never home so I'm not sure." She shrugged and walked up the steps, guiding the rest of us along with us. "Anyway, my cousin Vector's staying here for Thanksgiving, so expect to get pranked on several times during your stay."

"But it's not even close to Thanksgiving yet," I muttered as we entered the lobby. As expected, it was elegant, large enough to hold a party within without having guests go anywhere else. The main staircase lead to the upper levels, which branched off in several directions, from what I could tell. A man in a black suit came over, bowing to Droite as she allowed him to take her bag. She smiled sheepishly at me, and I just waved it off, totally unperturbed by it; unlike Ryouga, who was gritting his teeth and trying to keep himself in check.

"Ah, Droite my dear, you're home," an elegant female voice spoke, and a woman wearing a beautiful blue dress came down the stairs, smiling—however, her polite atmosphere was definitely fake. I could tell—my father had pulled that off enough times that it was easy for me to spot. The woman raised her eyes to look at the Kamishiro twins, then gazed curiously at me. "Who's the new friend, Droite?"

"Um, mom," Droite paused, standing beside me and clasping my hand. "This is Tenjo Kaito. He's my, ah, fiancé."

"Oh?" Caught off guard, the woman came forward and looked me up and down. I felt naked under her gaze, and I hoped like hell she couldn't tell that I was actually a girl. "You never told me you were planning on getting engaged."

"Apparently I was left out of the loop too," a man spoke, wearing a grey suit and a stoic expression as he came over. His hair was a green coloration, and those eyes of his were violet. "Droite, we told you that you might marry Gauche when he turns eighteen."

"Yes, dad, but I found new love. A better love, too." Droite pulled me forward, pushing me to her parents. I gulped and smiled at them, bowing in respect.

"I am honored to meet you all," I said, keeping the shakiness out of my voice, but barely out of my frame. "Your daughter is a fine one, and she is who I want to marry." At least that part was true—I hope.

Her mother frowned, coming over to me and placing her hands on my shoulders. I nearly winced under her intense gaze, but I managed to keep my emotions in check. I could hear Rio and Ryouga chatting behind me with butler, as if we weren't in this situation at all. I wanted to smack them, but I was currently preoccupied with Droite's parents—

"Good!" her mother cried, clapping her hands and sweeping her daughter into a hug. Their black hair, so much like each other's, blended together. I frowned in confusion, and Droite likewise did the same. "Kaito, I support you two getting married! Shall we have dinner and discuss more about this over the table?"

Without waiting for an answer from the younger people, Droite's father answered, "Yes, we shall. I know the Tenjo name quite well—I heard they had a daughter and a son, so I suppose their son will do fine for our daughter."

I swallowed hard. At least they didn't know that Haruto was the son, not me! "I'd be honored," I said, bowing slightly. Droite sighed in relief as her mother released her. The older woman bounded out of the room with husband in tow, smiling like she was truly giddy with herself.

"That was close," I whispered to Droite as I came to her side. She frowned hard, then looked up at the ceiling.

"Yo bitches, I'm alive!" A voice yelled from above, and Droite pulled me and herself aside as a boy with orange hair face-planted the ground. He laughed like a maniac, pulling his face off the floor and looking at me with crazed violet eyes. "Hey Droite, who's the pretty one you brought today? He looks mighty tasty."

I glared at him for that remark while Droite brought a hand to her face and sighed in exasperation. "Just shut the hell up, Vector, and calm yourself." Going over to him, she kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to have him sprawled on the rug coughing. "He's my fiancé, and I swear to god if you try anything I will castrate you, got that?"

Vector nodded, holding his stomach and mock crying on the floor. Rio and Ryouga came over, said their goodbyes, and left without a word. I frowned and wished that they hadn't left—they were leaving me to fend for myself!

…

"So how long have you known our daughter?" Droite's mother, named Cecilia, asked while sipping her wine. I looked over at Droite for a few seconds before taking a drink of cider and answering.

"A few months," I replied, lying straight through my teeth. I missed being able to lie like this, considering how sadistic I had gotten back in Japan due to my dad's beatings and whatever. Shutting my eyes, I put a piece of turkey between my lips and told myself that it tasted disgusting and that I shouldn't be eating it.

Droite's father, known as Heartland apparently (why anyone goes by that, I have no idea), gave me a stern look. "Quite fast to choose this path, don't you think?"

"I'm not one to fall, but," I paused, cleaning my mouth, "Droite just captured my heart."

Droite blushed at that, and I could tell she was both embarrassed and wanting to get her mouth between my legs all at once. Her mother laughed, a light red tint over her cheekbones—obviously drunk off her ass. "That's my daughter, getting all the guys she wants."

Heartland smiled and rolled his eyes. He had long ago finished his food and was finishing off wine. Probably his fifth or sixth glass, from the way he was also flushing. "Despite your young age, we will allow you two to marry. When shall we start wedding preparations?"

As the couple got locked in conversation about wedding stuff, I looked over at Droite and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged, looking around so she could warn me if Vector was in the vicinity. Hurriedly I finished my food and drink, waiting patiently for Droite to do the same so we could get home and into bed. I was craving another orgasm, hence my mood being highly elevated. My body craved it too, and I could sense it.

"We're keeping you here for tonight, Droite," Cecilia spoke up, and I frowned. Dammit, ruin my brain's plans, why don't you. "We need to find a wedding planner for you and I want you here for that."

"Kaito, our butler Hannes can take you home." Heartland gestured the butler over, and told the man what to do. Hannes bowed, a hand over his heart, and helped me out of my chair. I went over to Droite quickly and gave her a peck on the lips (which made Cecilia squeal) before leaving with the butler.

* * *

><p><p>

**_Sorry guys, for not updating. I'm not feeling well so I'm struggling with the updates. Anyway, review and I'll see you tomorrow._**


	9. Chapter 9

Galaxy squawked.

"Just because you saw Droite and I do that," I began, brushing out my hair and glaring at him, "does not mean you get to be a pervert bird! Next time something like that happens I'm putting you in the living room." Then I smirked as his crimson eyes grew wider. "Or better yet, the basement. I hear there's some buddies wanting to see you down there." At his horrified chirping I laughed, putting my brush down and grabbing a couple of hairclips, pulling my hair into pigtails. I looked in the mirror over my dresser, blinking and feeling the weight of my mascara on my lashes. It was odd—for once in my life I was actually wearing makeup. Nothing too overboard, but a layer of foundation and mascara was enough to make me look absolutely stunning. Droite was right; my makeup complimented my eyes. Smiling like a girly-girl into the mirror, I twirled around. Then I dropped the fake smile and looked down at my clothing.

For once I wore a short purple skirt and black tights—completely different from my school uniform. On top of that, I wore a t-shirt that was pink, and the hoodie I was bringing along was a light blue and had a bunny on it. I packed my bag up and slipped on my jacket. I blew Galaxy a kiss goodbye before going downstairs and collecting my keys. I'd already eaten so I was good to go—and honestly, I was about to explode from happiness, despite the dire circumstances that had been put upon me. Hearing the honk from outside, I smiled and grabbed my keys, heading out the door.

The Jeep in the driveway, which had been taken home by the twin butlers who had driven me home yesterday, held the one person that made a smile actually come to my face. I climbed inside, grinning at my fiancée, and leaning over the center console to give her a kiss. Droite smirked against my lips and pulled me into her lap, shutting off her car as her mouth moved against mine.

Pulling away, I looked down at her. "Geez, you're excited today."

"Considering how bad I want to get you naked right now, yeah." I blushed at her words and she laughed. "Should we stay home today? Because honestly, I really need to feel you again."

"How about we check out at lunch?" I suggested. "I can just collect my work from my core classes and whatever. Plus we kinda need to tell everyone about the wedding, y'know…"

She sighed, allowing me to slip off her lap. "Fine, fine…" Turning her Jeep back on, she looked over at me and gave me a warm smile. "I love you, y'know."

I blushed deeply, shocked by her sudden admission, but feeling my ego soar at her words. "I love you too," I replied, interlocking my hand with hers. With a cheerful atmosphere, we made our way to school.

…

Mizael poked my side after I came over to our lunch table. I glared at him and dumped an apple on him, sending my sad-looking pizza over to Alit again. I sat beside Droite and we held hands underneath the table; Gauche gave us a funny look, having sat a little far off from us. The Kamishiro twins were with their own group, of which I had learned the names of: Ryouga was Nasch, leader of his group, while his sister Rio (named Merag for some odd reason) helped control the others. Durbe, Gilag, and a couple others sat with them, with Alit sometimes engaging them in conversation. Mizael had his eyes on Durbe the whole time, and the librarian-themed boy would look over at Mizael and blush every now and again.

If anyone denies that those two are in love, they're idiots.

"Hey, you two," Gauche spoke up, catching mine and Droite's attention. "What's going on? Droite, you haven't even texted me since the party Friday."

"Truth is," she began, "I'm breaking up with you. Believe it or not, Kai and I are getting married."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Mizael had sparkles in his eyes and he stood, slamming his hands against the table and leaning forward. "Tell me more!" he yelled, getting the attention of a few other people nearby. Even Ryouga's group had turned to look at us.

Gauche glared at me, sending the impression that he was utterly pissed off at me stealing his—ex—girlfriend. Droite got in the way of his intense look, sending one equally as cold, because he instantly backed off and left the table. I breathed out, glad that that was over. Mizael was still standing beside us like a dog begging for a bone; his eyes were glued on me and if he had a tail, he'd be wagging it by now.

"What?" I asked, glowering at him. He pursed his lips, gazing at me curiously.

"When's the wedding?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Droite took the liberty of answering the question. "In a week or so. My parents are being particularly quick with this arrangement since they know of Kai's predicament."

At the confused group of looks we got from our friends, I replied, "My father's on his deathbed in the hospital and if he dies without me being an adult yet, I'll be sent back to Japan."

"Ohhhhh." Sitting back down, Mizael rubbed his forehead. The others had slowly gone back to what they were doing, and Droite and I gave each other a look. We nodded, saying farewell to our friends, before leaving for the office.

We checked-out separately and about ten minutes apart in order to keep suspicion to a minimum, so nobody would know what we were up to. I met her in the parking lot, climbing into her Jeep. She kissed me quickly and we drove like hell to get to my place. My body was beginning to get warm with excitement and apprehension, my fingers tingling and wondering just what she had planned for me.

…

When we had arrived at my humble abode, Droite grabbed a small black bag from her Jeep's rear seats and together we went up to the door. As soon as I had opened it and let us inside, she was on me, barely giving me time to shut the door before she was kissing me and pushing me up against the door. I gripped her hair as her hands shoved my skirt off my hips. The article of clothing hit the floor with a quiet thud and she lifted me up, my legs going around her waist.

"Feel like going all the way?" she questioned against my neck, her lips having found their way there without my knowledge. My heart thudded hard in my chest, but I nodded, wanting her with every cell in my body. She giggled seductively into my skin, biting hard over one of the healing marks. I groaned, raking my nails down her jacket-clad back, wishing she were shedding clothes as well.

"Let's finish this in my room," I moaned, and she let me down gently, agreeing quietly. As I walked, I felt her hand on my hip, holding me to her. I no longer cared that we had known each other for a small amount of time; I loved her and I wanted this with her. She followed me up the stairs, and as we made it to my room, Galaxy squawked and fluttered in his cage, obviously expecting the both of us to come in here. Hurriedly taking his cage off the hanger, I ran him downstairs, kicking my shoes off in the process, and sat his cage on the table before running back up to my room and shutting the door.

Droite stood in the middle of the room beside her bag, her plaid shirt hallway open and revealing her skin-tone bra underneath. I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head as a way of apology for the bird. Swallowing my fears, I walked up to her, trying to act as sexy as I could, and pressed my lips to hers, lowering my hands to her ass and grabbing her. She groaned, her hands unzipping my hoodie and unbuttoning my shirt.

Before I let her have any more fun, I pulled back, then pushed her backwards. She fell onto my bed and I hopped on top of her, straddling her wide hips and kissing her hard. Her eyes glowed as she looked at me, and I simply smirked, leaning down to nip her neck. She slipped her hands up into my shirt, and I allowed her to lift it off of me, leaving me in my bra, panties, and stockings. Her eyes flicked to my for a second before her hands were on my covered breasts.

Surprised, I placed my hands over hers, but she squeezed gently and I couldn't help but moan. Droite smiled, pulling down one of the cups and taking my bare breast into her hand. A sigh escaped my mouth and I leaned into her grip, unclipping the bra and letting it fall from my shoulders. Her palms were warm against my skin and I could feel the pit of my stomach filling with heat. On instinct, I rocked my hips, desiring orgasm greatly.

Droite somehow removed her shoes as I busied myself with her shirt. She continued to massage my breasts and I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from simply grinding against her. I unbuttoned the last of her shirt and unclasped the front of her bra, tentatively lifting the clothing from her chest. It was odd, seeing another woman's chest, but dammit, it was a turn on and I found myself gently palming her breasts. She groaned, her head falling back against the sheets.

"Kai, I need you under me._ Now_." Her fingers made their way to my hips and gripped my skin hard. She flipped our positions, and I ended up on my back, sprawled underneath her. Her lips met mine and her tongue slipped into my mouth, entertaining my own while she unzipped her jeans and wiggled out of them. Her movements caused her to grind into me, and I hissed in pleasure, my nerves beginning to get overridden by sensation. My hands left her chest to hold her shoulders as her mouth found one of my nipples, and her tongue felt like heaven against my skin. A moan slipped from my lips and I arched, wanting more contact.

Droite entertained herself with my chest, kissing my skin gently and nipping where it felt good; she was definitely experienced and I was glad for that. I had no idea what I was doing but it felt amazing and I wanted more. No, I needed more—I needed her. She smiled as she lifted her head, and then I realized what she wanted to do.

This was it. I mean, she wasn't going to take off my stockings—I wanted those on—but she was going to take off my panties and that was what I was nervous about. I nodded slowly, shaking just a bit as her lips burned a path down my too-flat stomach and down to the band of my panties. A simple white, nothing complicated, as she stated into my hipbone, but at least it made removing it easier. Her teeth gripped the cloth and she dragged it downwards, agonizingly slow, until she removed them completely and dropped them to the floor.

Squeaking, I covered myself with one of my hands, blushing and panting and sweating while looking up at her. She pressed a kiss to my forehead before taking my wrists in one of her palms and pinning them above my head. I closed my knees, trying to hide myself from her, but her soft, butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulders slowly calmed me enough that I relaxed my legs and allowed her to gaze downwards.

Yeah, it wasn't exactly perfect, but apparently she didn't care; she kissed her way down my body, spreading my legs with her elbows as she did so, and her mouth found its way to the inside of my thighs. I shuddered, now realizing that while she had been calming me down, she had tied my hands up to the middle post on the headboard. I struggled slightly against the black tie having been used as my restraint before giving up. She saw my reaction and smirked in a sly way, almost where I wanted her; I could feel her hot, moist breath on me and I grew more anxious by the second.

The instant her lips pressed against me, I came. I couldn't exactly help it; the sensation overload and being restrained like this had turned me on more than I had realized. Crying out, I pulled hard on the tie and arched off the bed, pleasure riding my nerves and making my world go blank for a few seconds before the uncontrollable contractions of my muscles slowed. Droite was looking up at me as I came back down, and I stared back at her, blushing and exhausted but still desiring more. Her tongue slithered out from her lips and I felt her lick slowly. It was such an odd sensation that it didn't feel entirely good at first; like a slimy snake writhing around down there. But she tapped the tip against a rather sensitive part and I groaned, feeling my body liven once more, hypersensitive to all sensations.

"Droite…" I sighed, wanting to grip her hair as she continued. Her eyes remained on me and she hummed quietly, sending vibrations into me. One of her hands prodded against me and she pressed a finger into me, which felt incredibly weird but fulfilled the need to have something to grip onto. She moved her digit within me along with using her tongue to pleasure me, and she left me right on the edge when she suddenly pulled away and slithered off the bed.

Droite pulled her bag up with her and set in on the chaise, opening it and taking out something that I could not see; she had turned her back to me and was preparing whatever the hell she had brought with her. I watched her as she slipped out of her remaining clothing and finished whatever she had been preparing. She brought it over, and I gazed at it with a tilt of my head, raising an eyebrow at the shape of it.

This… contraption had a harness (I guess?) shaped like a thong or something, with a long, rubber piece to it sticking out the front, and a small nob on the inside of it. I looked at it for a few seconds, then up at Droite with a confused expression. She laughed, slipping into the weird panty-type thing and slipping the small nob inside of her. She groaned as she did so, and then climbed onto the bed and between my legs.

I then realized what it was that she was wearing, or at least, a best guess as to what that thing was. Gazing at her, I pulled at my restraints, but she shook her head and propped herself up over me, holding a small remote in her left hand.

"Just let me know if it's uncomfortable, and I'll turn the vibration off," she muttered, holding my hips tightly with one hand while guiding the long, rubbery thing to my entrance. My heart raced as I felt the cold rubber press to my thigh, a weird liquid that was on it leaving a wet trail on my skin. Droite pushed my legs open further, and eventually I felt the tip of the rubber shaft against me. She shifted a little bit, and then with a powerful motion of her hips, she entered into me with that contraption of hers.

This was a lot different from her fingers, I thought as I cried out. Since I hadn't really, y'know, done anything down there, it was apparently really tight and whatever; or at least, that's what it felt like. It was uncomfortable, yes, but it didn't hurt, and at some points, it actually felt good. I panted hard, unable to control the natural motion of my hips and moving backwards and forwards slowly. Droite held me still, however, and used her own movements to send pleasure rocketing through my body. Slowly, she rocked her body back and forth; the length inside of me apparent had some kind of bumps to it (I hadn't analyzed it enough to actually know) that got to all the right places, and I barely clung to the edge of orgasm. Yanking hard on my restraints, I managed to unknot the tie and my arms immediately encased Droite, my fingers clutching her back and shoulders. She kissed my lips gently before gazing at her remote and pressing a button.

Before I understood what was going on, vibrations flooded my center and I moaned, thrusting hard against her and my hands going to her ass to tell her to go deeper. A massive wave of pleasure was coming my way, and I couldn't help the desire to be taken by that wave, listening to her quiet sighs and moans as the vibrations also transferred to her. She went faster, knowing that I was desperate for orgasm, and the increased pace only made me want it more.

Droite then suddenly pulled out, the weird rubber thing still vibrating, and flipped me onto my stomach, yanking my hips up and sliding the device into me from behind. I hissed, shoving pillows out of the way to breathe, and gripped the sheets below me. She was moving faster now, moaning just as loud as I was, and gripping my hipbones hard. My innards burned with such ferocity that I knew I was close to the edge and there was no stopping me from falling off that cliff.

Droite leaned forward, gripping my hands with hers and thrusting harder into me. I cried out as her teeth met the back of my neck, marking me further as hers, and driving me closer to orgasm. She knew exactly where I was, her lips kissing my skin and one of her hands maneuvering down between my legs, stroking me quickly until I seized as that tsunami of pleasure rammed into me. Calling out her name, I moved my hips backwards as she continued to move, but slower and still caressing me with her fingers, and the peak of the orgasm came with no sentimentality. Sprawling out on the bed, my knees went lax and I fell forward, the vibrating device slipping out of me.

My lover leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth as I panted, and I gazed up at her with a blush. I felt sore, but pleasantly so. She directed my gaze towards her lower half, and I could see that she had the vibration on full power while gripping the base of the smaller nob and moving it in and out of herself. Embarrassed but wanting to see her come, I watched as I calmed my heart. She grew more and more desperate, kissing me hard and slipping her tongue in and out of my mouth in pace with how she was pleasuring herself.

With a final loud moan, she pulled herself up on her knees and moaned loudly, pressing the nob fully into herself and clutching my leg with one of her hands. With her eyes shut, mouth open, and on her knees with one of her hands between her legs, she looked utterly amazing and I found myself wanting to go again, but exhaustion was pulling at my bones and despite her beautiful state, I had no energy to move.

As she came back down, her head dropped forward and she fell onto the blankets next to me, sighing in content as she opened her eyes to gaze at me. I smiled at her, still breathing rather heavily, and she just smirked. Turning off the vibrating rubber thing, she slipped out of the harness and dropped it onto the floor.

"Well," I began with a hoarse voice, "that was rather amazing."

Droite laughed and rolled her eyes. "It was, but that's only the tip of the iceberg." She leaned forward and kissed my sweaty forehead. "Don't worry; I won't bore you."

I glared at her. "If you keep being as cocky as Mizael I'll kick you out before you have a chance." At her slightly shocked expression, I smirked. "Kidding, idiot."

She was about to say something when I heard a loud screech from downstairs. Apparently Galaxy was having a conniption about being left out in the living room. Sitting up, I pushed my sweaty teal bangs out of my eyes and got out of bed. At Droite's questioning gaze, I stated, "Galaxy's gonna freak out if I don't give him attention. Although I'll be right back up after I give him some loves."

She nodded and lay back against the mattress, her chest heaving still as she placed an arm over her face. I smiled and, without caring to put on clothes because I knew they'd be ripped off again, I went into the living room to give Galaxy some much needed attention.

* * *

><p><p>

**_First time with a Yuri lemon. I hope you enjoyed and review._**


	10. Chapter 10

Sighing, I gripped the blankets tightly, pressing my face into the pillow. The loss of oxygen made the pleasure more intense, and I clung to that feeling for a slim moment before craning my neck and moaning quietly. Droite's hands were on my hips, her mouth between my legs and kissing my thighs, and god, I felt like I was melting. Shuddering, I reached back with one hand and interlocked my fingers through one of her own. She smiled against me and licked harder, shivers running up my spine.

Hissing, I shifted onto my hands and knees, shaking from the sheer amount of energy it took for me to do so. I could see her working me as I looked down towards her, her fingers thrusting within me and her tongue stroking all sorts of sensitive areas. She was touching herself as she did so, her quiet moans sending vibrations into me. A moan slipped out of me and I barely contained the urge to move my hips back.

"Droite, ah," I tried, but she pressed her fingers deeper and my train of thought got lost within the wave of pleasure that suddenly overtook me. I was there, at the edge, and she was holding me out. I squirmed and begged her to finish me off, which earned a sexy laugh from her.

Droite flipped me onto my right side, lifting my leg and sliding her hips in between my parted thighs. Her sex met mine and I moaned loudly, gripping one of her hands tightly as she began to grind herself against me. The sensations took control of me and I came almost instantly; my breath catching in my throat, I threw my head back and stiffened. Heat boiled throughout my body, my vision going blank for a few good seconds before I managed to breathe again and the high started to lower.

Droite was still moving, but I could tell she was right on the edge. After a few more lazy movements she groaned out my name and arched, eyes shut and mouth open. As I lay panting and blushing, she fell off to the side and rolled onto her stomach, eyeing me carefully. I smiled at her, brushing some of her bangs off of her forehead.

"Now, if you don't mind," I began, sitting up and looking around the room for the clothing I had picked out, "May I get dressed for school? I mean, we have missed a lot lately and due to our little escapade last night, I'm falling behind." She sighed in exasperation and I just rolled my eyes, getting off the bed and sauntering over to my dresser, where a pair of stockings was laying haphazardly over the mirror. Plucking them off and slipping into them, I went on the hunt for a new outfit.

"Kai?" Droite asked after I had somehow gotten myself into a black skirt and was currently slipping a grey tank-top on.

"Yes?" I replied, taking a pink blouse and putting it on, buttoning it up enough that the endpoint of the V ended just below my breasts.

"Are you still sure about staying here—in America, I mean?" She rolled over onto her side to look at me. I blinked at her, raising an eyebrow, wondering why she was asking me such a thing.

"Of course I am," I stated, although I truly didn't believe it fully. "I mean, yeah, it's a really strange and rude country, but I'm realizing that I enjoy the freedom here. I don't have to be careful with affection and what I do, or forcing my father to make me lunch everyday just to compete with the other students' parents." Sighing, I brushed out my tangled hair and once again put it up into pigtails. "Droite, I love it here, although I do feel a little homesick. But I'm getting over it—and I'll eventually find a way to bring my brother over here, no matter what." I smiled. "Maybe once we get married, I can bring him over myself, take custody over him. He'd be like our kid, y'know?"

"How you got from my question to your brother, I will never know," she commented drily with a roll of her eyes, "But I understand, Kai."

Before I could answer, Galaxy squawked from his cage, back in its original place. Droite told me that she was alright with having him in the room with us all the time—even when we had our…ahem, time together—so now he was in here, as long as he was quiet whenever Droite and I got intimate. His crimson eyes gazed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him; I knew exactly what was odd his little bird mind and I was not liking it one bit.

Droite got up, finally, and took out a pair of jeans from my dresser, having conspicuously dumped some of her clothing into my drawers. How and when, I hadn't a clue, but it was a step into the territory we were heading into. I gave her a lazy grin and gave Galaxy a kiss goodbye before I headed downstairs. Droite followed after a few minutes, wearing a simple black V-neck t-shirt and jeans. Giving her a cup of ramen, we both waited patiently for our food to get done and we sat at the table to eat.

I could only hope that now that our marriage was out there, discrimination wouldn't be as bad as I'd heard it could be.

…

News spreads like wildfire.

Sitting on the bleachers, I watched as Mizael and his teammates ran across the soccer field, kicking the ball into the opposing team's territory. I was taking a quick breather and observing the game next to a girl with light brown hair. She snorted as Mizael scored a goal, flicking her hair over her shoulder and drinking some water from a red cup.

"He's such a smartass and cocky bastard," the girl stated, with an eye roll, "that I'm surprised anybody can stand him. Especially his dragon fetish; who knew that was a thing?"

I bit my lip. "Everyone is unique in some way," I replied, keeping my gaze on the field. "That's just who Mizael is, even though he is a bit irritating in some ways."

"Says the bastard marrying the hottest girl in school," the girl harshly said, glowering at me. I sent her a glare, warning her to be careful with what she said, but she simply ignored it. "What? You and her are whores; the news is that you two fucked at that Halloween party and that's how you got her to fall for you. Fags, that's what you are."

I didn't know what the last slang meant, but I slapped her across the face for calling Droite that. "Shut up," I growled, realizing that I was now standing in front of her. The teacher didn't notice, but I figured Mizael had; his light footsteps were coming my way. "You're just as much a whore as the rumors say, Alex," I spat, lacing venom into my voice. Her green eyes looked up at me with hatred. "The football team, I hear, loves that mouth of yours; it's no wonder either. It's big enough for practically anything to fit into."

She gasped and shoved me back, nearly toppling me. She stood, overshadowing me with her height, and slapped me back, knocking me to the bleachers below us. I cried out in pain as I landed on the concrete, my spine aching, but I stood and prepared myself to launch upwards, but Mizael had finally reached me and held me back with his arms wrapped around my middle. I glared over my shoulder at him, his blonde hair engulfing me.

"She's not worth it," he said, loud enough for Alex to hear. That made her blush in fury. "She's just a lowly cheerleader—she isn't worth the time. Quite frankly, I wonder why the football team even bothers with her, since she's repeated her sophomore classes twice."

"Shut it, Fujisaki!" Alex screeched, tears running down her cheeks as she glared at us. I sent her a death glare, wanting to rip her to shreds for what she said about my lover. After that, she ran, like a pathetic coward, and Mizael turned my around, hands on my shoulders.

In his PE attire, black shorts and a grey shirt, he looked like a dork, especially with his hair tied into a long ponytail. But his eyes, so much like mine, were serious. "You need to learn, Kai, to ignore the harshness of the people here."

I shoved him back and glared hard. "I've dealt with that shit all my life!" I practically screamed at him. Tears built up on my lashes as my temper grew worse; I wanted to shut up and sit down, but Alex had triggered something that wasn't going to stop. "My father, my friends, everyone I've ever met! That's how they treated me. Either an alien or something delicate or something to shove around." At his shocked expression, I sent him a dead look. "I'm done, Mizael. I'm done with people. Even if I look happy—especially now with Droite and I getting married and whatever—I truly feel like complete and total shit."

Mizael sighed, coming forward and wrapping his arms around me. I heard the teacher yell at us to shut up and join the game, but I just let Mizael hold me for a few seconds, my body heat lowering and whatever drive that had made me snap like that diminishing. I just huffed, shutting my eyes to stop the tears from coming, and eventually got myself out of his grip. I went onto the field, just as Alex had, and smirked. A kick or two later, I had knocked her into the ground with the ball and I rushed passed her sobbing form, playing with the guys that continued playing even after the girls went to honor their fallen cheerleader.

…

Droite had to go back home, so I sat alone in my room, doing math homework from the days I had missed and Galaxy sitting on my lamp. Mindlessly listening to my laptop playing tunes, I was taken by surprise as my phone rang. I took the device from my nightstand and looked through the shattered screen, gasping at the number; it was outside the US and I knew exactly who'd be calling. Pressing the call button, I immediately forgot all my English and held the phone to my ear.

"_Mom, is this you?"_ I inquired, nearly busting into tears as I heard an excited squeak from the other side.

_"Yes, darling, it's me,"_ she replied. "_You're on speaker so Haruto can hear you too—how are you doing, my daughter?"_

"_Oh mom, I miss you so much,"_ I paused for a second to sniffle, tears burning paths down my cheeks. "_I'm fine; I got engaged last weekend, just so you know."_

"_Really, nee-chan?"_ Haruto yelled happily; he seemed way too excited to hear my voice, but I would be in the same state if I hadn't heard from a sibling I was so close to in a while. "_That's great! Who's the person being added to our family?"_

"_Her name's Droite Yamamoto,"_ I replied. They went silent for a second, considering the idea that the only other female of the household was marrying somebody of the same sex.

Finally, my mother spoke up, sounding a bit dejected but nonetheless proud of me. "_Oh, sweetie, I'm glad you found someone to settle down with—but why so early? You're only sixteen—soon to be seventeen—so why throw other options away?"_

I stopped, choking on my words. Should they know that dad was dying in a hospital and I was happily going on with life without giving a single (sort of) damn about him? Shoving my worries aside, I answered her. "_Dad's in the hospital, close to dying, and I don't want to go back to Japan so soon, so I decided to marry the girl I fell for in order to emancipate myself. Make myself an adult."_ At the gasp I heard from them, I tried to explain my thinking, but my mother interrupted me.

"_Young lady!" _she hissed. "_I want you home this instant. I don't give a damn about that bastard father of yours—I just want you home so badly, my daughter."_

_"Mother,"_ I spoke seriously, "_I am not doing this because I want to be free of you and father's ruling over me. I am doing it because I love Droite more than anything."_

_"Nee-chan, I want to see you," _Haruto muttered sadly. It broke my heart to hear him so unhappy.

"_I'll visit you eventually, Haruto, but I have to do this. I love you two—Goodnight."_ Without allowing them to answer, I shut the phone off and once again threw it in a random direction. This time it smacked into my dresser, battery falling out and the screen cracking further. Listening to the thump it made when it hit the floor, I sighed and shoved my textbooks off of me, dropping them to the hardwood and taking my laptop into my, well, lap. Typing into YouTube, I watched some videos on dragons before slurping up the rest of the ramen cup sitting on my nightstand and finishing my math homework.

* * *

><p><p>

**_I'm trying here T_T. But I'm still feeling like crap, so I'm just y'know, trying._**

**_Anyway, review. And enjoy!_**


	11. Chapter 11

With a slow blink, I brought myself out of sleep, pushing my face out of the pillow and rising up into a sitting position. The blankets were all messed up, and I lay nude next to my fiancée, who was also passed out with her face buried in the sheets. Morning light slipped in from the slightly parted curtains, and I winced, my head hurting just as it had the morning after the Halloween party. I looked around, seeing that my clothes, as well as Droite's, had been scattered around. Frowning, I tried to remember just what had happened the night before.

But nothing came to me at that moment.

Feeling my stomach roll, I shifted myself out of my bed and hurried to the bathroom. Nausea settled in and I soon found myself kneeling in front of the porcelain bowl, emptying what little remained in my stomach from whatever happened yesterday. After feeling like I coughed out an organ or something, I sat down on the fluffy pink rug beneath me and leaned my back against the wall.

Galaxy's flapping caught my attention, and I looked up, seeing him staring down from one of the light fixtures above the mirror. I raised an eyebrow; since when had I let him out of his cage? He fluttered down to me and settled on my raised knee, his crimson eyes full of concern; or at least, that's what it appeared to be.

"What happened, my darling?" I asked him quietly, petting his head with my fingers. He cooed and pressed his white feathers into my palm as I tried, once more, to remember what had gone on to make me feel so horrible.

* * *

><p><p>

_Thursday Afternoon_

I yawned, gently placing Galaxy inside his cage, which I had brought out to the kitchen to clean. He chirped happily, going to one of his pretty blue perches and pecking at a plastic toy that hung from the roof of his elegant prison. I laughed, shutting the door to his cage and going back to the sink to wash my hands. After doing so, I took off my apron, leaving me in a short fluffy blue skirt and a yellow tank top, and brought my bird back to my room. Once I'd gotten his damn cage back onto its hook, my phone began to ring, and I frowned at it in confusion.

I picked the device up off of my bed and saw that it had been a text making my phone act up. Looking through the numerous cracks in the screen, I found the message to have been sent from none other than Droite. It wasn't entirely surprising, either; she hadn't been at school today, so I figured that she was either preoccupied with choosing stuff for our wedding or that she had been sick. Opening the message, I raised an eyebrow at her suggested plan.

_[Meet up in 30, k?]_

Considering that it was almost eight in the evening and I hadn't even eaten dinner, I decided to accept her invitation, even though I knew if I had refused she still would've come over here. Gazing at myself in the mirror, I dropped my phone back to the mattress and went to go fix myself up properly for whatever Droite had planned for us.

After a quick shower and a dusting of makeup, I had gotten myself into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, having brushed my hair out enough that it flowed over my shoulders. Galaxy gave an excited chirp as I exited the bathroom fully dressed, and I flipped my hair dramatically for extra effect, laughing while I did so.

"Okay, Galaxy, calm down," I said as he spread his wings and squawked. Blowing him a kiss goodbye, I left the room and jogged down the stairs, into the kitchen where my small coin purse lay on the table. Stuffing what money I had into it, I zipped it up and was about to grab a Sprite from the fridge when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I called out, and I heard the front door open. The clicking of heels sounded as I turned around, and in came Droite, smiling gently at me and wearing a sparkly yellow dress, the skirt slit up to her hip. She came over to me and gave me quick peck on the lips, gazing down at me.

"You're quite adorable tonight, Kai," she said, with a smirk. I blushed; despite us already having had sex and whatever, I still wasn't used to her giving me compliments.

"Hush," I state, feigning a frown and looking away in embarrassment. "Anyway, what did you want us to do today?"

"I was thinking," she began, handing me a bracelet made of black beads, "that maybe we could go to a dance party that the Kamishiro twins are holding. Mizael said he'd be there, and god knows how much you two love to talk and gossip."

I rolled my eyes, slipping the bracelet on and putting the coin purse into my jeans. "Fine, fine, I'll go. I need a break from school shenanigans anyways."

"Nobody says 'shenanigans' anymore, Kai."

"Yeah, well, I like it and I will use it." Huffing, I strode to the front door with my fiancée in tow. She waited for me to grab my keys before opening the door for me and allowing me to trek outside, to her Jeep. I clambered up into her car, which was a feat within itself considering how short I am. She laughed as I nearly fell trying to get into the damn vehicle; I stuck my tongue out at her while she got inside nad started the car.

"Are we getting drunk again?" I asked innocently. Droite rolled her eyes.

"There's going to be alcohol there," she told me, pulling out of my driveway, "But whether or not you choose to get drunk is all up to you. I'm not forcing you like last time."

"Oh." Clasping my hands in my lap, I dimly remembered that I hadn't taken my phone with me. Oh well. Droite should have hers, so if anything happens, I can just use hers.

…

The Kamishiro manor wasn't as large as Gauche's or Droite's residencies, but it was certainly titanic. There was a miniature fountain on the in the front lawn, surrounded by a brick path. The driveway curled around the front yard, forming a U shape, with the curve being at the entrance of the home. The moonlight, combined with the random laser lights that were swinging around their beams to the music. Made the place seem like a night club instead of an actual place to live. Multiple people were entering the front doors, either standing around and talking (or making out, as was the case with Mizael and Durbe) or dancing with those same plastic red cups that always seemed to be in every single high school piece of fiction I'd ever seen.

Droite waited for me to get out of her car (more like fall out) and led me through the front door, into a writhing crowd, dancing to Skrillex. How anyone could manage that was beyond me, but I found it entertaining to watch drunken couples try to dance to the fast-pace music. The base rattled my bones, and I found it difficult to maneuver in the place without having my bones somehow rearranged by the music.

We found the twins on the second floor landing, watching the party take place below them. Ryouga was the only one actually drinking something; Rio was too busy with the cigarette (I hope that's what it is, since it looks like a rolled up dollar bill) she held to bother with a drink. Rio smiled upon seeing me, hugging me as I came over to her, while Ryouga gave me a half-hearted drunk glare. Droite went to his side while I stayed next to Rio.

"What's that?" I questioned her, and she looked at me with highly dilated pupils.

"It makes you very happy and chill," she spoke in a voice that was bordering on slurring. "Want to give it a shot?"

I saw Droite and Ryouga shaking their heads behind the blue-haired girl, but I just rolled my eyes at them and took the weird cigarette thing from Rio, bringing it to my lips and breathing it in.

"Hold it in," Rio instructed me, even though I wanted to cough. I obeyed, holding my breath as long as I could before letting it out. A puff of smoke came out through my nose and lips, making me blink in confusion.

"Annnnd here comes the shitty part," I heard Droite state, shaking her head in mock disappointment. I blinked at her before a creeping wave of paranoia slipped onto me. I looked to Rio, who shrugged with a lazy smile.

"First times always suck when it comes to weed, y'know?" she said, taking the dollar cigarette from me and drawing more from it. I leaned against the railing, looking wide-eyed over the audience and feeling even more paranoid. Ryouga huffed and took a sip from his drink, coming over and giving me his cup.

"Here, hold this," he stated, going down the staircase and to wherever held whatever he was getting. I waited for him, switching my weight from foot to foot nervously, listening to the beat of my heart in my ears. Rio laughed, giving me the cigarette thing once more, but this time it looked different. I inspected the tube for a moment before realizing that this was a five dollar bill instead of a one dollar bill. Raising an eyebrow at her, I saw that she was placing little green leaves… I think, into random bills she had found in my coin purse. She smiled at me, and handed another one to Droite, who took it with an eye roll and simply held onto it. Shrugging, I took another deep breath of whatever this drug was, and the paranoia combined with a sense of relaxation. It was so odd, standing here, watching the lasers dance around people who were writhing against each other. I smirked, inhaling more of whatever Rio had given me.

Ryouga came back and handed me a bottle of vodka, which I accepted after he had taken his drink back. Opening the bottle, I took a swig and welcomed the burn, setting the damn thing on the floor as I entertained myself with the drug some more.

After probably a half hour, I wasn't sure since my mind became so intoxicated that I was seeing little blue people running around my feet, I was sitting on the floor beside my fiancée, my mouth feeling as dry as a desert, the cigarette thing on the floor next to me, and the vodka bottle completely empty. Hiccupping, I yawned, the paranoia still there but fading slowly, and looked at Droite. Despite having done twice as much of the drug as I had, and having drunk the other half of the vodka bottle, she was still alert. I gazed at her through a filmy vision, trying to ignore the weird designs developing on the walls around me.

"I think," she started, pausing to think in her hazy state, "That we should go into a bedroom."

"Me too," I said shakily. Using the wall as a ladder, I clambered to my feet, nearly falling over in the process. Rio, who was leaning against the railing, raised her head and gazed over at me and Droite as we managed to stand. Ryouga was also leaning against the railing, and he dragged his sister along as Droite and I managed our way to a room in a fuzzy state.

* * *

><p><p>

Sitting here next to the toilet with Galaxy on my knee, I tried remembering anything else, but that was all that came to mind. It certainly explained why my body was feeling so low right now and why my mouth felt like cotton. Coughing, I tried licking around my mouth to get my saliva to dampen my gums and palate, but nothing worked, so I just sat there without the energy to move and wanting more of that weird drug.

After a few moments, I heard Droite stumbling around in my room, and she somehow found her way into the bathroom, where she spotted me, nodded half-heartedly, and then took to leaning over me to get to the toilet, where she emptied her stomach contents. I sighed, allowing Galaxy to flap back onto the sink while us two got over whatever had happened.

**_Sorry for not updating. Sickenss plus no working word processor have kinda screwed me over so._**


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday marked the day that I turned seventeen. I wasn't expecting anything big, and as I got dressed to go and do some errands, I felt a pair of hands grip my hips and pull me backwards. I smiled, albeit slightly irritated, as I'd only gotten my underwear on, and gazed upwards to see the girl that I loved standing behind me and looking down at me with a lustful expression. I sighed, gently guiding her hands away from my chest—I was incredibly sore for some reason—and pecking her lips gently before escaping her grasp to put on a t-shirt. She gazed at me with a curious look, wondering if I was alright.

"I'm fine," I began, yawning wide as I slipped on a white skirt to go with the black shirt. "Just sore, is all."

"Still hurting from that party?" she inquired, sitting on the bed with a huff. "Honestly, Kai, I don't know what happened to either one of us, considering how stoned we were."

"And drunk," I stated, letting Galaxy out of his cage. He flapped onto my shoulder and sat there. "You were plastered as hell. The only thing I can remember is us going to a bedroom with the twins. And then, nothing."

"Not surprising," she replied. "You feeling okay, though? I mean, you haven't been in the mood for really anything the last couple of days, so..."

"I'm thinking that it's just hormones, y'know." I rubbed Galaxy's head gently. He chirped and pressed his warm little head into my palm.

Droite stood, coming over to me and brushing some of my bangs out of my face. I smiled at her, gripping one of her hands and leaning my face into her hand. Together, we stayed like that, and it was comforting. For the last two days, I kept worrying over what had occurred after I had gotten drunk and high, if the twins and us had somehow gotten into something we shouldn't have after that. After a few moments, I pulled away, smiling over my shoulder at her, and headed downstairs.

Once I'd gotten into the living room, I spotted and grabbed my hoodie from off the couch. I put it on, pulling the hood over my head to hide my messy hair, and grabbed my keys and purse from the table next to the door. I took Galaxy off of my shoulder, placing him on the table, and yelled a goodbye to Droite, who was still in the bedroom doing things, before heading out the door.

….

The grocery store was almost vacant when I had gotten there. I sighed in relief upon entering, waving to Mizael, who was at the cash register, looking as girly as ever. He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. With a roll of his eyes, he laughed and allowed me to explore the store.

I got the essentials, really. And I stocked up further on ramen noodle cups, which were so inexpensive that I could by forty of them and still not pay a hundred dollars. It was so very convenient, even if the ramen tasted about as good as it looked. So here I was, pushing around the shopping cart chock full of the Styrofoam cups, milk, and some eggs, even though I hardly ate any of that stuff anyways. As I was pulling a pack of Coke off the rack, someone poked my shoulder, and I gazed up to see none other than the female Kamishiro gazing at me with a smirk.

"Rio!" Taken off guard, I turned to her. "What're you doing here?"

"Getting some stuff for my brother," she replied. "I was hoping to get you alone sometime, but I guess this is okay."

"Alone?" I placed the Coke inside the cart, looking at her in confusion. "Why?"

"You haven't visited your father lately," she replied, leaning against the shelves. I was surprised the weak-looking framework of the thing didn't give under her weight. "I was just wondering if you'd like to."

"Nah," I replied, huffing. "I... lost all of my ability to care for my parents when my mother called earlier this week." I pushed her out of the way, making room for myself and my cart to maneuver through the aisle. She followed, despite the fact that I didn't want to be in her presence anymore. Before I could escape her, she gripped the side of the cart and made it veer into the shelves, nearly knocking over all the soda.

"Kai, listen to me on this," Rio muttered, eyes narrowed. I glared at her strongly, but let her continue. "I know you hate your parents, but your father is near death and your mother can't come to America. On top of that, you're getting married to the richest girl in the goddamn town. You're going to have to accept that you're an adult, and seeing your father might make you realize that." Growling, she backed away from me, trying to reel in her temper. "Happy birthday, asshole." With that, she left, leaving me in a bad mood and wondering just what the hell was making her so pissed off. Dimly, my mind flickered back to the party, how Droite and I had gone to a bedroom within the Kamishiro manor with the twins in tow.

A slight amount of memory came back. I remembered Droite and I getting naked and right in the middle of sex when the twins interrupted, and somehow they had joined in... but I couldn't recall what their roles were at all in the memory. Shaking it off, I hurriedly went to the pharmaceutical section and discretely picked up a long purple box, shoving it down into the cart so I didn't have to look at it. Looking around and feeling ashamed, I pushed the cart quickly to the register Mizael was running and he helped me with the groceries. He gave me a weird look as he placed the purple box into a bag, and I shook my head, saying it was for a friend of mine that didn't go to the school (lame lie, I thought to myself). Hauling the bags on my arms, I ran out of the store, on the edge of crying because of my stupid brain.

I calmed myself as I reached my house. Droite's vehicle was still in the front, so that meant she was still there. Sighing, I yanked the bags up the steps, and without a free hand, I banged my forehead into the wooden door, letting my fiancee know that she had to come and open the door for me. She came a mere moment later, and with a cute laugh, helped me lug the groceries inside.

"You could have let me drive you there," she said, placing the bags she had taken onto the table in the kitchen. "This would've been a lot easier, y'know."

"Shush," I told her, sticking my tongue out at her as I set my own bags down on the kitchen counter. I searched the bags quickly, spotting the purple box and shoving it into my hoodie's pocket. I couldn't let Droite know what I was thinking; otherwise, it'd break us up and I didn't need nor want that. Together we put the groceries away, and we curled up on the couch.

Galaxy came flying in from upstairs, landing on my head and pecking at my bangs. I pulled him away from my hair, placing him on my chest as I laid my head back onto Droite's lap. She brushed my hair with her fingers, and I relaxed into her, petting Galaxy to the beat of my heart. Before long, I had passed out.

When I woke up, I was lying alone on the couch, Galaxy curled up on my chest still, also asleep. I held him carefully as I sat up, hoping to not disturb him, and looked around. It was dark, probably eight o'clock at least. Frowning, I stood, accidentally waking my bird (who chirped and clambered out of my hands in favor of climbing up my face in order to get to my hair) and looking around. It was quiet, save for the clanking going on in the kitchen.

"Droite?" I called out, wincing at the gravelly tone my voice took on.

"Yeah?" she replied, from the kitchen.

"What're you doing?"

"Come here and see for yourself, Kai."

Shrugging, I walked to the kitchen, yawning all the way and wanting to smack Galaxy off of my head because he was tugging at my hair. I saw Droite standing at the kitchen counter next to the oven, an apron on and a bag of frosting in one hand. I looked at her in confusion, but she turned to me before I could ask what she was doing, holding out a small cake with her free hand, smiling sheepishly at me. It was white, with a small dragon drawn on top of it. Seventeen little candles were lit on top of it.

"Happy birthday, Kai," she told me as I took the cake from her.

Laughing, I held the cake out to the side so I could kiss her. "Thanks, Droite." Blowing out the candles, I set the desert down on the counter and kissed her again. "I love you, y'know."

She blushed, leaning her forehead against mine. "I love you too, Kai."

Galaxy gave a loud caw, and I grumbled at him, pulling away from Droite to pull the animal off of my head. He chirped down at me and I glared at him, telling him to go back to his cage, which he did with a sad look and slow flap. Sighing hard, I brought my palm to my face, rolling my eyes.

"He's like a child, I swear—" I was cut off when Droite spun me around, frosting bag in hand, and pressed a thick bead of frosting to my lips before leaning down and locking her mouth with mine. Despite my initial soreness, I went along with her, allowing her to pull me against her and slip her tongue into my mouth. The mixing of her and frosting made me moan in content.

She pressed me back against the counter, pulling my hoodie off of me (I hoped to god that she didn't detect the box inside the piece of clothing) along with my shirt. Dropping the bag of frosting to the floor, Droite kissed me hard, pushing a knee between my legs and massaging my breasts. I moaned out her name as she pulled her lips from mine.

Her hands were quick to get me completely naked. She tossed my skirt and shoes to the side, while allowing my bra to fall to the ground with the rest of my clothing. My panties were literally torn off with no gentleness whatsoever. Droite fell to her knees in front of me; I knew what was coming next, my body growing hotter and hotter as she kissed the insides of my thighs, so I gripped the counter for leverage just in case I nearly fell over. She smirked up at me, pulling back to slip off her apron and shirt, pulling her bra off and giving me something to look at as she placed her mouth right between my legs. I groaned, thrusting downwards. Her tongue pierced me and gave me no time to adjust, sending me right to the edge and keeping me there. My head fell back, mouth open, as Droite continued with what she was doing, sometimes using her tongue to penetrate me along with her fingers. Her breath was hot and moist, dragging me even closer to my climax.

"Droite, oh god..." I let go of the counter, leaning against it and gripping her hair to push her closer to me. I heard her giggle sexily against me, and the vibrations were nearly enough to push me into orgasm. I clutched at her, biting my lower lip hard. My breathing increased, as did the urgency to come, and I almost fell over, my balance affected by the overload of sensations. Droite caught me, lowering me to the floor and spreading my legs as far as they could go. On the hard, cold tile, it was uncomfortable, but I felt so amazing that I didn't care.

"Come for me, Kai," Droite whispered, kissing the insides of my thighs before going back to dragging her tongue over me. I moaned out her name, reaching back down to grip her hair. She used her free hand to caress the back of my knee while using the other to thrust into me. I moved my hips in tune with how she pleasured me, right at the edge and about to fly off into oblivion.

Droite shifted her mouth away from me, kissing her way up my stomach and chest, before she reached my mouth. I could taste myself on her tongue, which made me slightly disgusted but I couldn't care less in that moment. With one last thrust of her fingers, I cried out into her mouth, my orgasm slamming into me. She held me as I rode out the amazing waves, my breath getting caught in my throat and my heart racing so fast that it felt like it was going to burst from my chest.

Panting, I came back down from the high to see Droite gazing down at me with hazy orange eyes. I smiled at her, closing my eyes and trying to get oxygen back into my body. She pressed her lips against my forehead. I snuggled up against her, wrapping my legs around her waist and pulling her close.

"How about," she started, pausing to breathe, apparently having gotten caught up within my pleasure, "we get you into bed so I can make you hit cloud nine again? The kitchen floor is no place for my beautiful princess."

Blushing, I nodded, and she pulled me up off the floor, bridal style. I held onto her, pressing my face into her neck, as she went to my bedroom. As she laid me out on the bed, I forgot the fact that the deal breaker between us was sitting in my discarded hoodie in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I now have Open Office, so this is the program I'm gonna be using until my laptop is fixed andor I get a new one. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

It was close to three weeks later when Droite's parents decided to start sending invitations out to everyone in the area about the wedding, considering it was tomorrow and everything. I sighed loudly to myself as I brushed my hair upwards, using some of my hair gel to put it into position. My bangs, spiky as ever, were slicked up along with the blonde, and I frowned at the configuration. Seriously, why did I have to look like a guy for this shit? It seemed illogical. But then again, homophobia was common within the town, and we had to deal with it. As I sprayed my hair with hairspray, I heard Droite call out from the bedroom; rolling my eyes, I stuck my head out into the room, seeing her fiddling with her yellow sundress.

"Yes, Droite?" I questioned, holding the can in my hand. She gazed over her shoulder with a sheepish smile.

"Can you tie the sash?" she requested. I shrugged, coming out of the bathroom and going over to her. Standing behind her, I tied the sash around her waist, setting the pretty white flower in the front, right over her stomach. She gave me a peck on the lips after I had finished, and I smiled up at her.

"I can't believe this is already happening," I spoke, suddenly getting cold feet at the idea. "I'm not prepared for this."

"Kai, you're not the only one," she replied, plucking at her sash. She gave me a warm smile as I gazed up at her. "I'm scared to death of getting married, but if it's for you, then I'll do anything."

"I know, and that's why I love you." I glared at Galaxy, who was peering at us from his cage. I knew exactly what he would say if he were human. It'd be something bordering perverted and cute. Which is an odd combination, now that I think about it. I gave Droite one last kiss before opening my door and going downstairs, searching for my wallet, which she had purchased for me previously to replace my coin purse in order to hide my gender easier—although my slightly curvy figure wouldn't exactly hide it very well to begin with so...

I found the wallet lodged between the couch cushions, probably when Droite and I got a little... frisky out here and experimented with the furniture. I nearly giggled at the memory, since having sex on a coffee table is a lot harder than it looks in porn, trust me. It was plain hilarious revisiting the memory, and I snorted in amusement after finding one of my bras stuck behind the bookcase that I had moved in earlier in the week. Certainly explained where that piece of underwear had taken off to.

I rolled the undergarment up and tossed it onto the couch, yawning tiredly and dimly wondering how my father was doing. I hadn't heard from the hospital for a month, so I assumed he was now dead and/or transferring over to another hospital. But if he was dead, wouldn't social workers come around by now? Ugh, the American law system is too different from Japan's.

Droite's footsteps drew me away from the subject and I turned to see her fully ready, makeup and all. Her black hair was completely straightened, her bangs pinned up to the side of her head. I blushed at the sight, taken aback by her stunning appearance. She gave me a coy little smile, making the blush deepen.

"Ready to talk to my parents about the wedding tomorrow?" she inquired, and I groaned, shaking my head and making her laugh. "Don't worry, it's not going to be bad. Vector's arranged marriage wedding wasn't all that bad, if you exclude the parts where his friend Don got pissed off at him and tried strangling him."

"Sounds crazy," I commented dryly. Vector was the worst person on the planet to meet, next to his friend AKA the crazy bastard of the Thousand family, Don. Vector's wife, who went on nameless (I hadn't heard anything about her, considering I'd only ever seen the carrot-themed guy a couple times, by himself), seemed to calm the two enough, according to Droite.

"It can be," she responded, grabbing her keys, plus the spare that I had given her for the house. "Anyway... Ready to go?" I nodded, and together we headed to her car, the vehicle that would leave us to our fate.

…

As I entered the Yamamoto household, I gazed around curiously, hoping to god that Vector hadn't planted any water bombs or buckets full of fruit punch around the place. I didn't even need to see him to know that he was here; I could hear him loudly talking to somebody around the corner, and whoever it was stayed quiet most of the time. Droite sighed, exasperated as we turned the corner. I was surprised to see who was standing with the boy; none other than Rio Kamishiro stood with him, listening with a raised eyebrow and wearing a sparkly pink dress that hugged her figure until it reached knee level, where it exploded into many frills. She smiled sheepishly at Droite and I, and Vector paused within his ranting.

"Hey Kai," Rio said, quietly enough that only our little group caught it. Vector giggled behind his hand, and Rio sent him a nasty glare to shut him up. "I wasn't expecting you guys to come so early."

Droite nudged me before I could say anything. "It's a pleasure to see you, cousin-in-law," she said, hugging Rio. I widened my eyes at that, and Rio laughed as she and my fiancee pulled away from each other.

"Vector's my husband, Kaito," the Kamishiro girl said. "Although I've kinda kept it a secret from the school, and pretty much everyone else. Not my fault, you know, but I don't want to let anyone know how crazy my husband really is."

Vector, apparently, didn't mind the rude comment, choosing to laugh and snort himself into a wall and to the floor. I gazed at him with a careful expression, unconsciously shifting behind Droite. She smiled over her shoulder and reached back to grasp my hand in hers. I held her palm in mine tightly, my heart racing as I ran over what I was going to discuss with Droite's parents.

After a few more minutes of talking, one of the maids (Sara I believe her name was) came and got Droite and I, guiding us upstairs to the study. I followed behind Droite, nervously fiddling with my clothing. A black suit jacket and black jeans seemed appropriate enough, I supposed. Droite's parents had made it clear that the formality wasn't entirely needed, only that I wear something that at least resembled a suit of some sort. So here I was. Not exactly the best outfit, but it hid the fact that I was female well enough, so I went along with it.

Sara held open the large wooden door to the study, allowing Droite and I to enter. It was more like a library than anything else, a large variety of books placed in the bookcases lining the room, and some stacks of books lying around too. Two leather chairs, each placed in front of the fire place at a tilt, were where Droite's parents sat. Heartland and Cecilia were chatting nonchalantly as we came over to them, and Cecilia was first to notice us.

"Hey, you two," she greeted with a gentle smile, swiveling the chair and placing her cup down on the table between the two chairs. "How are you doing, Kaito?"

I blinked, taken aback but the sudden attention. "Uh, I'm... I'm fine. Tired, is all."

"I can imagine." She smiled smugly at Droite, who rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "Anyway, the wedding is tomorrow, and we decided to invite all of your friends."

"All of our friends?" Droite inquired, frowning at her mother. "Why, mom? I mean, that's great, but all of them?"

"Yes dear." As Heartland got out of his chair, his wife continued on. "Now, we decided on several things with our daughter, Kaito. We won't let you see what's been chosen, not until tomorrow, but we have gotten you a tuxedo for the wedding that we'd like to have you try on."

"O-Oh?" I questioned. Cecilia smiled, standing as well, but coming over to me instead of doing what Heartland was doing, going into the rows of bookcases to pick out a book to distract himself. "Well, can I try it on tomorrow?"

"We'd prefer it if you tried it on now." Cecilia gestured a couple maids over, who brought along with them a tuxedo that was fully black, excluding the deep violet collar. I blinked in shock, nausea suddenly gripping my stomach. Cecilia guided me away from Droite, who looked on with an expression of indifference. I glared at her before being led out of the room alongside the maids and the lady of the household.

After a few tense moments, Cecilia took me to a room that was elegantly painted, bright blues and golds decorating the walls and ceiling. I felt like I walked into something that was from Medieval Times. It was a dressing room, with a set of three mirrors placed in front of a white circular couch. I gulped heavily, wondering if I had to actually undress in front of these women-

"It's alright, Kai," Cecilia whispered as she shut the door behind me. "I know that you're not male."

I swung around, making myself dizzy in the process. "W-what do you mean?" I asked carefully, eyes wide. "Sure I'm small, but I'm definitely a guy, no joke."

She came over and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry, I don't object to my daughter marrying another girl." she smiled gently, kissing my forehead and making me relax. "Droite told me everything, and she thought she'd get a beating for it simply because of who my husband is. But no, I'm not like Heartland; you two are perfect for each other, and I know I'll be able to see Droite happy for once in her life."

I sighed, feeling weight lift from my chest. I looked up at Cecilia (what the hell was up with the Yamamoto family and their height?) and smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot to me." I was about to say more when the nausea resting in my stomach spread upwards, bile rising into the back of my throat. Covering my mouth, I looked around for a trash can before I puked everywhere. Cecilia noticed my condition and ordered one of the maids to grab the can from beside the door, and the maid barely made it to me before I gagged and emptied my stomach into the silver cylinder.

Kneeling down, I stayed in one position until the nausea lessened enough for me to actually comprehend what was going on. Tears running down my cheeks, I gazed over my shoulder to see Cecilia on her knees beside me, a hand on my shoulder and comforting me. Dizziness settled in, along with the fatigue I'd had all day but hadn't paid a single fuck to. Sighing, I held the can in my grip and wished that I hadn't just done that in front of my future mother-in-law.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" Cecilia asked quietly, rubbing my shoulder blades gently. I nodded, and she proceeded. "How have you been feeling, honestly?"

"Dizzy," I replied, thinking back a little bit to how I was reacting during the day. "Fatigue, although that's probably from school. And now the nausea. Although that showed up because of how nervous I was around you and Heartland." I raised an eyebrow as she whispered an order to the older of the two maids, who took off to a different room for something. "Why?"

"Kai, I'm a mother," she started. "My first child was stillborn, though, but I know exactly what the symptoms are for pregnancy."

My jaw dropped. "Pregnancy? What do you mean? Do you think I could be...?" Questions suddenly boiled in my mind; was that what happened during the party? Had I possibly gotten into it with Ryouga or did something else happen? "But I've only ever been with Droite."

"I know, but..." She didn't continue on. Confusion settled into my mind as I stared at her face. "Anything else that you failed to mention, such as, maybe a period?"

I blinked, trying to drag my mind away from the pregnancy talk and thinking over what she had asked. "Uh... Now that I think about it, I'm rather late, but I thought it was due to stress..."

"It's a possibility." The maid returned and handed Cecilia an elongated box made of black cardboard. "This is a test my husband's company developed. I want you to take it as soon as possible, alright? Maybe after we're done with the tuxedo try-on?"

Sheepishly, I nodded, wanting to sob in a corner as I took the box from her and shoved it under my jacket.

…

One of the Yamamto family's butlers drove me home, allowing me to absorb what had just happened. The box sat firmly against my stomach, having somehow managed to shift there in my movements after the dress-up thing with Droite's mom. My mind was still in shock, questioning the true events of the party. I sat there, looking out of the limo's window, until I managed to get enough sanity back to pull out my half-broken phone from one of the pockets and typed in Ryouga's number.

He picked up on the second ring, his voice grating. "What is it, Kai? Something happen?"

"Did you and I have sex at the party a few weeks ago?" I asked, not caring that it was extremely blunt.

Caught off guard, he took a few seconds to reply. "No, I'm pretty sure about that. I mean, Rio and I did run over you two going at it, but we didn't interfere; we were simply trying to find a room to sleep in and that's kinda what we discovered."

"Oh. Okay, thanks for the info." I shut off the phone before he could answer. However, it did nothing to alleviate the stress I was feeling. If he hadn't knocked me up, then who did? He only said that Droite and I had had sex at the party, that's it.

Okay, I needed to stop before I gave myself a panic attack. Besides, it couldn't be possible that I was pregnant; I hadn't even taken the test yet and I knew that it would be negative. Thanking the butler as we pulled up to my house, I exited the limo and hurried inside, phone and box in hand as I threw the front door open. I heard Galaxy squawk from upstairs, and I called back to him, smiling and temporarily forgetting that I had an issue to take care of.

After a quick dinner of ramen (again) and milk, I got into my pajamas and sat down on my bed, the purple box I had bought weeks ago and the one Cecilia had given me sitting side by side beside me. I looked at them for a few moments, swallowing my fear and taking the newer, and fancier, one into my grip, opening the lid and finding the odd, plastic stick inside, along with instructions.

The one thing I did know was that I had to pee on the damn thing, which would then give me results. I swallowed hard, my damp palms nearly losing grip on the test and its instructions. Galaxy gave me a peculiar look, and I gazed at him with a frown.

"Let's hope for the better," I said, shaking the test in midair while getting off my bed. I nearly forgot the other test, plucking it up from the mattress and then rushing to the bathroom. I did as the instructions said, peeing on the thing (which took some experimentation to actually do correctly) and lying it on the side. I did the same with the other test, with what little urine I had left in my bladder.

With the tests sitting next to each other on the counter, I paced the bathroom, running my hands through my gel-slicked hair. I decided to ignore the tests for now and stripped my clothing off, desperately wanting a shower.

I kept my mind off of what lay on the counter, but I knew that eventually, I'd have to look at them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooh! What's gonna happen next, folks? Find out next chapter! Review.<strong>_

_**Also, as a side note: this story takes place in 2034. Just so you know. **_

_**And to answer my friend's question: NaNoWriMo is a writing contest that happens annually, every November. Basically you write 50,000 words (a full novel) in the month of November. Trust me, it's a lot harder than it sounds. **_


	14. Chapter 14

It was early, very early. I knew that from having gazed at my phone. It was three in the morning, dark as pitch, and I held Galaxy in my hands. His crimson eyes were on mine as I stared at him, feeling number than any time I had before. Tilting his head, he gave a quiet chirp, nudging my thumbs to ask if I was alright. I simply shook my head, tears still slipping down my cheeks even though I had received the news over eight hours ago. It was true, no hiding it now; I was carrying a living being inside of me and I had no idea who the father was.

I was seventeen. I was in high school, an aspiring foreign transfer student. And I would become a mother at the end of the school year.

The realization hit me again, and I pulled myself into a fetal position, careful not to squish Galaxy, and cried some more. The ache in my chest, the disappointment I felt towards myself as well as the horror I held at being pregnant, increased. If my father was still alive, what would he think of me? His perfect little daughter, getting knocked up at a party she had gotten drunk and high at. Yeah, definitely perfect. I was a little _angel_. Sobbing until my body hurt, I laid there, hating myself and whoever had put me into this situation.

Sniffling, I managed to reach over and grab my phone off of the nightstand, the glow of its broken screen permeating the darkness in my room. I looked through my contacts and picked my mother's phone number; I needed to talk to her, even though we'd had a bad goodbye a few weeks earlier.

She picked up almost immediately. "_Kai? Are you alright?_"

I cried as I began, my voice cracking on every other word. "_Mama, something's happened and I don't want you to yell at me, please..."_

"_Of course, dear,"_ she assured. Her voice was sweet, and I heard her shoo my little brother away in order to talk to me. "_What happened?_"

"_Mom,"_ I began, holding my breath for a few seconds as I put together a feeble response. "_I...I'm pregnant."_

Silence. For the next few minutes, all I could hear was her breathing, and then the muffled sound of a mattress being subjected to the weight of something. Then she said, "_But, Kai... You're so young._"

I lost it there, even more sobs wracking my body, tears flooding down my cheeks. Galaxy made his way out of my hands and under my chin, trying to comfort me in the best way he could. I heard my mother trying to calm me down, but I felt so horrible, like damaged goods. Shame weighed heavily on my shoulders and I felt the urge to just disappear. I wanted to be hidden from the world so I didn't have to show off the pregnancy belly that was sure to turn up within a few months.

"_Kai, it's alright,"_ my mom said with a sigh. "_I'm disappointed but I'm not mad._"

That lessened the guilt I felt, but I still felt like shit. "_Mama, what am I going to do? The wedding is today and I can't tell Droite... I'll be too heartbroken to do so. And plus school. What will I do?_"

I heard her sigh again, as if she wanted to come to me. But that was not going to happen, not with the situations that were bound to crop up from my binding to Droite later today. "_Kai, I'm sorry, but with how our family is, I can't come to America to help you out, no matter how much I want to. The advice I can give you is: do not abort the pregnancy, and please for the love of our gods, take care of yourself, for the baby's sake._"

I nodded, even though I was only talking to her through audio connection. "_Thanks, mom. I'll try my hardest to not fall apart over this._" I gave her a warm goodbye before shutting off my phone and letting it fall to the floor. Galaxy squawked as I shifted, gently nipping my chin with his beak and climbing onto my nose as I laid on my back. I stared past him, at the ceiling, and wondered just how I would tell Droite about it. I'd have one hell of a time trying to hide it from her, especially since she and I were beginning to understand each other's habits and schedules. With my nausea, general unease, and other symptoms, she was bound to pick up on what was going one with me eventually. I feared what her reaction was going to be, and just the mere thought of it made me want to vomit, on top of the already bad 'morning sickness' I'd read about on the internet.

Sitting up, I placed Galaxy down on my bed and ran to the bathroom in order to clear my stomach of what little remained inside of it. Nothing really came up, dry heaves killing my esophagus for a few good minutes before leaving me alone. My body was aching badly, and I winced in pain, trying to figure out how long I had been sitting here on the floor.

Galaxy flew inside and settled on my head, pecking at my bangs to make sure I was alright. I just sobbed quietly into my arm, self-loathing rising up and smacking me in the face. I was just hating everything right now, and I placed a hand over my stomach, wishing that the thing growing inside me was gone.

But I didn't believe in abortion, so I was not going to get rid of the filthy creature, even if I wanted it gone. I was going to stay true to my mother's word, and I was going to take care of myself as well as this damn parasite feasting off my body.

I went back into my room, searching out my phone and typing Droite's number into it. I needed to talk to her mother right away—but I wasn't going to let my future wife know about the baby, not yet. Droite picked up almost immediately, and I told her that I needed to speak to her mom. She asked why but regardless found her mother and gave the phone to her.

Cecilia coughed before she said, "Kai, what's the matter? It's really early in the morning, you know."

I didn't beat around the bush, but I made her swear not to say anything to either Heartland or Droite before I replied. "The test was positive, and I need to see a doctor right away," I carefully explained, ignoring the quiet gasp she gave, "So the wedding—can it be postponed until tomorrow?"

Cecilia heaved a loud sigh, and I heard her shifting around. "I'll have to make many calls, but I guess we can postpone it. Although there will be questions as to why."

"I'll let you figure out the reason." Feeling nauseated again, I bit my lower lip hard, trying to keep the bile down. "Cecilia, I don't know how or why this happened... but I'm sorry."

"No, no sweetie, it's not your fault." Cecilia cleared her throat. "Do you want me to come with you to the doctor's after I get done with my business?"

I nearly broke down in tears again. At least I was on my bed, to prevent myself from whacking into anything as I fell over onto the mattress. "Yes, please... I've got nobody to go with me."

"Alright. Does around noon suit you?"

"Yes."

"Then I will come over and take you to the family obstetrician, alright?" After I agreed, she bid me goodbye and hung up. I dropped my phone, once more, to the floor. Galaxy, who I had just realized was sitting on the outside of his cage, glanced down at me as if in concern. I just gazed up at him, the emotional agony I was in flashing in my eyes.

…

Around 11:30, I managed to somehow drag myself out of my bedroom and downstairs. I had gotten dressed, but my hair was in a mess, so I put a beanie on my head in order to hide how badly tangled the blonde locks had gotten. I probably looked about as alive as I felt, having put no makeup on or having showered. I didn't care; my brain was still to fucked over from the news of me being pregnant. I collected my wallet, seeing that I only had about twenty dollars left. Would that be enough for the appointment?

I sat on the couch, wondering if I had put my bird into his cage or not. Nausea was still playing around with my appetite, so I hadn't eaten anything. Not like I wanted to, anyways. My breasts hurt, my legs were a little sore, and if I didn't know better I'd say that time of the month was coming around. But I knew it wouldn't be, at least for another year or so. All in all, I felt like shit and I wanted to just die already.

There was a knock on the door and it took a few moments for my fogged mind to register it. I stood up off the couch, grabbing my keys from the mini table beside the door, and opened it. A tough-looking guy, probably a butler, held out his hand for me to take, and a limo was sitting outside on the curb. Feeling like I was going to fall over, I let the man guide me to the car. I knew I wasn't dressed to impress, in simple shorts and a hoodie, but did I care? Not in the least.

Droite's mother was wearing a simple outfit as I slid inside, and upon looking over my condition, a worried look overtook her face. I simply gazed at her, pale as ever and shaking like a leaf. The man shut my door and went to the front, and soon we were moving.

"Oh my gosh, Kai," Cecilia began, leaning forward and taking my face into her hands. "I'm glad we postponed the wedding until tomorrow. You're not looking so great."

"I'm well aware." I was exhausted, more so than I've ever been in my life. She just rubbed my cheeks, knowing that I wasn't meaning to be rude to her; the flux of hormones (I think) was affecting me full force now and I honestly wanted to cry and scratch everything in sight all at the same time.

She let go of my face, sitting back against the seat. It was then when I took in her full appearance. It never occurred to me how much she looked like Droite; they had the same black hair, although Cecilia's did not have the violet streaks in it. Their eye shape was the same, too. But Cecilia looked too young to be Droite's actual mother. Although... I wouldn't doubt that there was some actual DNA shared between the two of them.

Y'know what, I'm going to ask. "Hey Cecilia?"

"Yes?" she inquired, taking her eyes off of the scenery passing by us to gaze at me.

"Are you really related to Droite?" I asked, making her raise an eyebrow. "By blood, I mean."

She sighed. "She's my second child," the woman replied. "I gave birth to her when I was fifteen and I left her in Spartan City in order to please my parents." She left my eyes to look away in shame. "When I saw her in the adoption services, bruises on her arms, I couldn't help but adopt her. She was only six at the time so I doubt she remembers, but... I love her, even though I can never tell her that I'm her true mother. She'd hate me forever."

I wasn't entirely shocked, but I felt sympathy for the poor lady. She'd been through so much just because she'd given birth to Droite at a young age. Reaching out, I patted her arm, and she just smiled at me.

We pulled up to the private clinic a few minutes later. It was a simple building, not too flashy and having the appearance of an office building, but it was obvious that the people inside weren't just ordinary doctors. Cecilia and I had help from the butler guy getting out of the car, and from then on we were left to our own devices as the man retreated back to the car.

The woman lead me inside the lavish office, and together we walked up to the front desk. I nervously looked around the waiting room, seeing women of various ages sitting on the uncomfortable chairs. Some were pregnant, while others were probably just there for a checkup or something. Cecilia tapped my shoulder and I turned my attention to her and the nurse who was sitting at the desk.

"I need you to sign these documents," the nurse said, handing me a digital clipboard and stylus. I nodded and went with Cecilia to sit down. After we found a place, I went on to sign everything, which was really confusing because I'm not native to this country and their terms are different. Cecilia helped me out with the documents, and I got through them in about a half hour.

After handing back the clipboard the nurse told me to wait for a few more minutes. I obeyed, going back to sit next to the woman who'd brought me here. The older woman squeezed my knee, giving me a comforting smile even though I was about to collapse from exhaustion and my heartbeat hitting the ceiling.

It seemed like forever, but eventually a girl looking no older than twenty came in and called out my full name. I perked up and stood immediately. Cecilia came along with me as I followed the girl to a small examination room, where she sat me down on the bed/counter thing and shut us in with her.

"I'm Furo," the girl said, holding out her hand. I shook her hand and she gave me a small smile. "You're Kaito Tenjo, right? Well, I'm going to be your obstetrician throughout your pregnancy."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "But you're so young," I commented without really meaning to.

Furo laughed. "Nah, nah, I know I do." She patted my shoulder, gazing over at Cecilia, who was sitting in one of the chairs across from the examination table I was on. "So Cecilia brought you here because you're marrying her daughter... Good, good. This state needs to get over its homophobia, you know." The girl then turned to the computer located on the counter next to the chairs. She typed information on to it while chatting with me nonchalantly. I gave her simplistic answers, not feeling comfortable yet around her. It took a little while, but eventually she was finished with her basic stuff and it was down to business.

"According to the measurements listed in the last checkup you had," Furo began, "You're about four-foot ten, which combined with your young age will make this pregnancy very difficult on your body. Before I go on, are you completely and totally sure about continuing this pregnancy?"

I thought for a moment. Cecilia didn't interfere with my thought process, but I wish I had someone else to talk to other than these people. After a few moments I sighed and said, "I may not want this child, but I'll continue the pregnancy."

Furo nodded. She came over and began her examination of me, just the physical stuff. And then it got real personal, with questions about my family history and other things. A pelvic exam, pap smear, and drawn blood later I was wanting to get out of there and rethinking my decision of going through with this.

I sent Cecilia out earlier, before the pelvic exam, for coffee and donuts. I was craving sugar badly and I needed some ASAP. She did so, and a half hour later had come back holding a bag and cup. I smiled at her, gratefully taking the food items offered. She had gotten me two chocolate doughnuts, three sugar ones and a single glazed one. I took the glazed doughnut out and shoved half of it in my mouth, resisting the urge to moan at the taste. Cecilia smirked at me and went back to sitting down in a chair, playing around on the tablet she'd brought along.

Furo, who had left after the examination, came back in as I was finishing off the last of the doughnuts and coffee. She held her clipboard in one hand while giving me a look of confusion. She came over to me, her eyes on mine. "Kai, you're nearly six weeks along, did you know that?"

"Eh?" But the party had been a few weeks ago, not a month and a half ago. "But I've only been with a woman until the party I went to four weeks ago."

"Well, you're HCG levels suggest that you were impregnated six or seven weeks ago." Furo handed me a couple pamphlets. I took them, gazing at the titles; these things were going to give me information on teen pregnancy. "Anyways, after a few more things we'll let you go home. I hope you have a good day, Kai."

…

It was almost six when I got home. Cecilia gave me a warm goodbye, hugging me and kissing my cheeks before leaving me in my house, alone. I sat on the couch, pamphlets in hand, and sighed to myself, ignoring the calls from Galaxy. My stomach was rolling, but I told it to calm its shit and went to reading the first pamphlet. It focused on the process of the pregnancy, from trimester one to the last few weeks of pregnancy. I found it interesting, a subject I'd never really touched up on even though I had watched my mother go through the process with my little brother.

The second one, as I had predicted, was about the risks of teenage pregnancy. I didn't realize how many problems could occur in someone of my stature and age until this simple guide showed me the truth. I placed a hand over my stomach, smiling to myself.

You know what, this isn't so bad. Although the parts about getting the size of a hippo and the birthing process was scaring me a little bit. But now... I knew that I was going to take care of this kid. I wasn't going to be like my father, abandoning this child. No, I was going to be a parent, even though I was so not ready for it.

Next step: telling Droite about it...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay guys, enjoy this! We're almost to 50000. Review!<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so the place where the wedding was taking place could only be described by my shocked expression. Behind Droite's... castle, if you will, was a forest headed by a clearing. Reminded me of the house from that dumb American film Twilight, or whatever. That was literally the only way to describe it, and as I came forward with the best man (is that what people call those guys these days?), who was for some flipping reason Mizael, stepping through the aisle between the rows of benches lined on each side of the violet rug leading to the platform. The priest that was going to join Droite and I hadn't come yet, but the rest of the guys were there, as were the bridesmaids.

Among them were our friends from school. Cathy and Alit, standing across from each other, kept sending each other flirty looks. Rio and Vector were simply talking to the others, Ryouga looked bored as hell, and Gauche just looked like he wanted to choke me to death. At least he respected me enough to not blow my cover. The others I didn't recognize, and I figured that out of the ten of them combined, it wasn't bad not knowing a small portion of them.

Anyway, I nervously looked down at the ground. Here I was, wearing my hair up in its boyish strawberry style, feeling constricted as hell in the breast band around my rib cage. Mizael, who was gazing at me with a careful expression, knew exactly how stressed out I was. He, along with me, had to hide the fact that he was gay. So he had put his hair into a ponytail, left makeup off of his large red scars, and was wearing some of the manliest clothes I've ever laid my eyes on. A tuxedo that was in varying shades of black. Even though it didn't fit the overall theme of the wedding, I thought it was amazing.

As we stepped onto the platform, Mizael prodded my side. I tilted my head slightly so he could say something into my ear. "You do realize that if they find out-"

"Yes, I know," I whispered back, taking my position on the platform and breathing out heavily while the other blonde made his way to the guys. Durbe was in the group, too, and Mizael instantly went to the guy's side; it was damn obvious those two were in a relationship, yet all these rich people were too stupid to realize it.

I stood there for a while, nervous beyond imagination. I must have been sweating like crazy or something, my heart was racing. But when I wiped my forehead, nothing was left on my sleeve. Jeez, I felt like I was going to explode from the anxiety, but I was not being obvious with it. For a good ten minutes I waited, dully listening to the chatter from the people on the benches. Among the comments were questions about my height, how many children Droite and I would have (ugh, fuck, don't remind me about that!), where my origins were, among other several rude things. I sucked on my bottom lip, staring at the floor, not even noticing when the priest took his position beside me.

When the back doors opened and a collective gasp came from the audience, I rose my head and directed my gaze over to wear everyone was looking. On Heartland's arm and looking as beautiful as the animal she represented, was Droite. She was wearing a pure white kimono, and a flowing veil type thing on the back of her head. I felt my eyes widen, speechless as she came forward with her father. The light from the sun captured the glitter on her kimono, sending various rays of light off of the fabric. It was such a pretty sight, I was sure never to forget it.

Heartland brought his daughter to the platform, where she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left his side to come up to me. She was smiling, brighter than I've ever seen, and those orange eyes of hers were ablaze with desire for me. I smiled back, blushing slightly as I realized our height difference.

I'm not going to bore anyone with the vows, because dammit that takes a long time to do. Although I had to admit, the large rubies that were fixed into our marriage rings were almost as pretty as Droite was. As we said our lines, I could tell that Droite only wanted me right now, and in practically every way possible. I nearly lost composure as I saw her discreetly look towards my chest; I knew what she was thinking and it was making me tingly all over. I barely caught the, "You may now kiss the bride," thing the priest said. But I did and I leaned upwards to take Droite's lips with my own, bringing her up against me. The clapping started, but I was too distracted by Droite right now. She held me tightly, our arms practically caging us together, and we held our kiss for way longer than was probably allowed.

When we managed to peel ourselves from each other, I watched as everyone in the audience disappeared into the mansion. The guys and girls at our sides left too, with their respective dates (although Mizael and Durbe ran off separately into the forest, probably for some, ahem, loving). So it was just me and Droite on the platform together, in the quiet afternoon, watching the sun turn the sky a blazing orange.

Our hands interlocked, I looked over at her and said, "You know, this wasn't so bad."

She laughed. "What were you expecting? Vector to dump condoms on us?"

"Eh?" I shook my head with a small laugh. "Maybe not that bad, but I thought something was going to happen."

She began walking down the steps, her white slippers barely making a sound. I followed her. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"I mean... Sometimes when life is going good for a long time, it suddenly takes a turn for the worse." I paused before we could enter the building. "That's why I'm nervous still. I have a feeling that something is going to happen and I don't want it to." Subconsciously, I moved an arm around my midsection, aware of the life harvesting off of my body right now. Droite dropped her hand from the door to turn to me. I could tell she was worried, but I didn't want to spoil our happy mood right now.

"Kai..." She started, coming forward and pulling my chin up to look at her. "Whatever happens, I'm not leaving your side. Okay?"

I wanted to tell her about the baby so badly, but I couldn't bring the words to my lips. I feigned a smile and nodded. "Yeah, Droite. I love you."

"I love you too. Now c'mon, I think you need to meet the extended family."

…

Nausea was making it difficult to keep up with all of Droite's relatives, but I somehow managed to lock down who was who and who did what. Her grandparents, Heartland's parents, were kind; a little old lady and a man with a can and top hat. Her grandma especially, who was named Kara, had many stories about when she was our age. I was enjoying what she was telling me about her high school years when somebody passed by with a plate of cheese.

The nausea suddenly escalated, the scent so strong I barely managed to keep my lunch in my gut. I excused myself, running through the crowd. I spotted Droite talking to Gauche, clearing stuff up with him. Without attracting too much attention, I fled to where Cecilia stood and asked her to the side. She gave me a concerned look, and instantly she knew what was going on. She led me away from the reception and to a bathroom, where I just couldn't fight off the gags anymore. I emptied my stomach into the porcelain bowl, mentally thanking the older woman for kneeling beside me and rubbing my shoulders.

"Morning sickness or smell overload?" she inquired once I had gotten my bearings back. I gazed at her for a second, wondering what she was talking about.

Oh wait. "I'm thinking the second one," I replied. "Um... cheeses made me nauseous I think."

Cecilia nodded, her wavy black hair bouncing slightly. "I understand. When I was pregnant with Droite I hated everything that had to do with dairy; even the mere mention of something like that was enough to throw my stomach for a loop."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah... food aversions are pretty common this early."

The woman then checked to make sure nobody was eavesdropping, sticking her head out the door for a few seconds before shutting and locking it. She kneeled beside me, making sure her voice was low enough that nobody would catch it. "When are you going to tell Droite?"

I blinked at her, then shrugged. "I figured I'd wait until I was showing," I murmured. "Why?"

"Because I know exactly how you're so far along." Cecilia then backed away and disappeared into the hallway, leaving me with a confused expression and feeling extreme suspicion. What did she mean by that? Americans these days, jeez.

I dusted my pants off and stood, flushing the toilet. Washing my mouth out with water, I heard footsteps outside the slightly ajar door, and then my new wife popped her head in with a questioning gaze. I turned to her and smiled, trying to sway her with my facade, but she was still looking rather concerned.

I dropped the smile, a frown replacing it as I leaned back against the counter. Crossing my arms, I asked, "Who sent you here?"

"My mother." Coming inside, she shut the door and stood in front of me, essentially trapping me inside the rather small room. "Kai, what's going on? My mom said you've been throwing up lately-"

"Droite, please don't take this the wrong way," I interrupted, making an irrational choice and ignoring the rest of my brain, "But I'm pregnant and I have no idea how or why."

Droite was taken aback by that admission, and she looked at me with a confused expression before asking, "how long?"

"Almost two months—I found out yesterday."

Surprisingly, she backed off and placed a hand underneath her chin, thinking. "Hmm, that explains why the wedding was postponed..." Then she gazed carefully at me. "Kai, did I ever tell you what my father's company specializes in?"

I gave her a weird look, not understanding what that had to do with me dumping the news onto her. "Well, no, but what does that have anything to do with the fact that I'm pregnant?"

"Because, Kai," she said, coming forward once more and pinning me up against the counter with her hips, "My dad's company has developed a way for two women to produce a child."

"So wait." Placing my hands on her shoulders, I stared up at her. "Are you saying that you somehow are the... other parent for this child?"

"Indeed." She switched to Japanese to better explain it to me. "_That lubrication I first used when we got together that second time... it was laced with the stuff needed to produce a child. I just needed to time it right to make it work—and apparently it did._"

I still didn't understand a majority of it, but I went along and nodded. "_Then, what are we to do? I mean, we're still in high school—I didn't want to be a mother this early in my life._"

She sighed, backing off again before unlocking the door. "_Kai, I want to get away from my family and start a new one, and since you wanted to marry me, I decided to do this. I love you too much, Kai. I... love you._" She left after that, and I just stood there, wishing that we somehow had a different outcome to this.

…

It was near midnight when we went to my home. I was glad to get away from everything, but I felt awkward now that I was all alone with Droite. She knew now that I was carrying the child somehow brought to existence through a weird process her father had created. From what I knew about biology, that would mean that this kid of ours would no doubt be a girl, but I wasn't entirely sure.

Droite sat down on my bed as we went into my room. Galaxy cawed loudly, fluttering his wings, but exhaustion pulled me down enough that I didn't want to be bothered with taking him out of his cage. I turned to go into the bathroom, but hearing the whoosh of fabric made me turn around.

My new wife was apparently naked underneath that kimono of hers. She smirked at me and stood, leaving the beautiful piece of clothing behind as she pushed me into the bathroom and kissed me hard. I moaned as she pulled the tuxedo apart, leaving me in only my panties and breast band. And soon the undergarments were off and she hiked me up onto the counter.

I moaned, and even though my breasts were slightly sore, I enjoyed her soft hands against my skin. Her lips left mine and she pulled away for a second, switching on the water in the shower. Then she came back to me and pinned my arms above my head, against the mirror, and kissed me once more. Her tongue met mine, warm and slick. I wrapped my legs around her hips, bringing her to me.

She then lifted me up off the counter and pulled me into the shower. The warm spray made my skin tingle and the sensations more intense. I held onto her, the water pouring over us, and I felt her fingers caressing my thighs. I groaned, using one of my hands to guide one of hers in between my legs. I was so turned on that she didn't even hesitate to press two of her fingers into me.

The feeling of being filled pushed me right to the edge. Droite, slightly struggling to keep me up, pushed me against the cold tile, which made a shock of pain go straight into my skin. For some odd reason it made the pleasure skyrocket and I came on the spot, my body going stiff for a few seconds. Warmth spread over my limbs, and it wasn't from the water.

As I went slack, Droite gently let me down so I could stand. I smiled at her, letting her know that she'd be getting some payback here in a bit as soon as we washed up.

She massaged my scalp with her fingers after placing shampoo into my golden locks. The gel came out easily and soon my bangs were sticking to my face irritatingly. With my back against the front of her body, I took the body soap from the caddy on the wall, spreading some in my hands and turning away from her.

With my eyes wide and innocent, I watched her reaction as I slid my hands over my skin, spreading the soap all over. Droite was biting her lower lip, her eyes following my actions, even when I slipped my fingers between my legs. I could tell how turned on she was, and with a swift swipe of my hair, I put myself under the water, washing away the soap. She joined me, pressing her body up against mine; the heat from her wet skin was so penetrating that I shivered.

She hurried and washed herself too, apparently wanting to get out to ravish me once more. But I had a plan; for some reason, I had it in my mind to seduce her, tease her for all the times she teased me. Smirking, I left the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, leaving her to finish while I got into the persona that I had built in the matter of minutes.

Exiting the bathroom, I went into my bedroom and wrapped the towel closer around myself. Ignoring my bird, I sat down on the bed, parting my legs and leaning forward, making sure that leftover water was dripping onto my legs. At hearing the water shut off, I smirked, hoping that this little minx side of mine would stand up long enough for me to give this idea of mine a shot.

Droite didn't even use a towel. She came in to the room fully nude, eyes intent on pleasuring me further, but I stood and stopped her. Dropping my towel to the floor, I quite literally threw her onto the bed and got on top of her, grabbing the tie from my tuxedo that had somehow made its way into the bedroom to blindfold her. She groaned loudly at the loss of vision, but she made no move to remove the tie. I smiled, kissing her gently before leaving her mouth to kiss a path down her neck.

"_Kai_..." She moaned, her breathing becoming heavier. I felt powerful and damn, was it amazing. Pecking her skin, I made my way to one of her nipples, taking her into my mouth and sucking gently. A sound of overwhelming pleasure came from her lips. My ego soared at that and I continued on with the action, making her squirm and sigh underneath me.

Deciding that I'd tortured her enough, I went lower, her skin slick enough to have me almost slipping and falling over her. I managed to stay balanced, though, and I shoved her legs apart with no kindness whatsoever. I wasn't surprised at seeing what her sex looked like; I was used to it now but dammit, it turned me on once more and I began touching myself as I kissed the inside of her thighs. With the blindfold, it was obvious that she was enjoying this far more than usual. I smiled.

Leaning forward, I trailed my tongue through her folds, wincing slightly at the unexpected taste. She moaned, and even though I greatly disliked the taste, I continued on. Droite contorted on the bed, her hands immediately going to my hair and dragging my mouth fully against her. I hissed, getting onto my hands and knees in order to keep myself stable. Wrapping one of my arms around her thigh, I shut my eyes and let my tongue do the pleasuring.

As I listened to her squeals and moans, I moved a pair of fingers inside myself, bringing myself close with the pad of my thumb. I couldn't help the groans that came out of my as I pushed my tongue into her, my pleasure combining with the desire to give her the best night of her life. She cried out loudly, totally forgetting that I was between her legs and rocking her hips hard against me. Smirking, I unlocked my arm from her leg so she could raise her knees to her chest, and used the fingers on my free hand to thrust into her. That was enough to get her crying out my name and her entire body going as straight as a board. I felt her convulse around my fingers, which was certainly a weird sensation.

I climbed on top of her after she had lowered her legs. I kissed Droite deeply before pulling away and scooting up enough so I could lower myself onto her mouth. She gratefully took a hold of my hips and shoved her warm, wet tongue inside of me, and I clutched the wall. It wasn't long before I was in the same state, moaning in tempo with how my hips were moving with her mouth.

"_Oh, god!"_ I practically shouted, without really meaning to, as my orgasm hit me hard. I fell over, my head meeting the soft corner of the mattress. Panting, I tried to move but was too damn exhausted to. Droite took off the blindfold, gazing at me as I endured the powerful waves that washed over me. I simply smiled, trying to cool down.

We didn't say anything to each other. I just maneuvered myself to her side and snuggled up against her. Her lips found mine, a chaste but loving kiss. My smile grew, and I blushed, pushing my face into her shoulder.

"_I love you,_" I stated in Japanese, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. She giggled, replying back with just as much affection.

At least Galaxy didn't make a comment about the scene he just witnessed.

…

It was noon on Monday when Droite finally let me get out of bed. She had been attached to me since eight in the morning, and believe me, I was more than satisfied for the next, oh I don't know, hour or so. I could feel her eyes on me as I slipped on a loose hoodie and opened my door, brushing my messy hair out of my face. I closed the door to my room and went downstairs, hoping to get some water.

As I took a cup from the cabinet and brought it over to the sink, I heard a knock on the front door. Sighing, I placed my cup on the counter and went to grab the front door, wondering just who the hell wanted my attention this early in the day.

But I was not expecting to see my... _father,_ standing there with a bag in his arms and staring at me with an expression which I could not read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, listen up! Once this story hits 50000 words andor November ends, this story will get less updates. I'm losing faith fast in this story and I might just end it early, I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Anyway, review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_This large chapter upload begins at fifteen. Read if you have not done so._

* * *

><p>My father's appearance threw me off guard, for sure. Standing there in my hoodie, I looked at him in shock, allowing him to come in. His face looked... I don't know. Platonic maybe? I couldn't tell. He went over to the couch, not minding the slight amount of clutter collecting on the furniture. Blinking, I brought a hand to my mouth, accidentally showcasing my wedding ring. His eyes were on me as I did this, and he rose an eyebrow at me.<p>

For once, he spoke normal English, but it was accented. "Kai, I've made bad decisions in my lifetime, but I want you to listen to me for once."

"Dad," I tried, listening intently to the quiet sound of Droite's footsteps in my room. I could tell she was trying to be quiet, but I knew we couldn't hide our relationship from my father for long.

He kept on going. "I've been thinking that maybe we should go back to your mother and brother. Maybe we can move them here."

"Dad."

"Kai, let's get packed up and stuff, I'll organize for us to go back home-"

"Dad!" I cried, finally getting him off of his train of thought. He gazed at me and asked what was wrong, and I sighed loudly. "I'm not leaving America."

"Eh? What do you mean, Kai?" He sat up straighter, knowing something was up. I swallowed my nervousness, and as I stood there, I felt like a true adult now. This was a conversation between adults now, not father and daughter.

"I'm not under your guardianship anymore, father," I replied. "I emancipated myself while you were in the hospital."

"Emancipated? Why did you do this, Kai? Am I not—" I cut him off before he could talk further.

"Oh please." Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms, somehow feeling confident even though I was pregnant and naked underneath my large hoodie. "Listen here, Dr. Faker, or whatever the hell you call yourself nowadays. I am an adult now. I'm married and currently expecting a child, and I'm planning on going to college and working for the hospital here. I no longer need your direction and I demand that you get the fuck out of my house."

Dr. Faker was obviously taken aback by what I just said, his brain trying to formulate a response to all I had said. And then, the only sentence that came from his mouth was, "You're pregnant?"

I sighed, bringing a palm to my face. "Yes, Faker, I am."

Then Droite's voice interrupted us before I could speak further. "Well hello, Doctor."

My father turned his head to the woman wearing a blue robe—my blue robe. "Who are you and why are you in my daughter's house?"

I let Droite explain. My dad needed a wham to the head and that was the only way I could think he would get it. "I am Droite Tenjo," she replied with a smirk that said she had the authority here and now. "I'm the woman who is married to Kai, and the sire of her unborn child."

That set my dad off. His expression went from utterly pissed off to furious within a couple of seconds and he stood up, taking what luggage he had with him and coming over to me with a glare. I met his eyes, confidence making me smirk at his cowardice. I knew he wanted to slap me, but he could be called for domestic abuse on that, so he left without saying anything more.

"I'm glad that fucker is gone," I growled, placing a hand over my stomach. Droite smiled, coming over to me and wrapping her arms around my torso. "He's a disgrace to my family name."

"Ah, c'mon Kai, loosen up." She giggled into my neck, taking my breasts into her palms. I groaned, hoping to hell that my father was out of the vicinity. "Or, you know, I can do that for you."

"I know you can," I replied, reaching back and gripping her hair. "But first, I kinda need to take care of something."

"And what's that?"

"Morning sickness."

…

With December brought Winter, cold, and other unwanted yet wanted objects of our lives. I was glad that with the new month, three weeks of school and then two weeks of vacation was heading our way. That, and I had an appointment with my obstetrician on the thirtieth, which meant that not only would I get an awesome Christmas, but Droite and I would be getting a first look at our little baby. Oddly, I was starting to show, and fast. I'd only been pregnant for about three months, and I was starting to get thicker than expected at my midsection.

I wasn't all that worried though about how the school would take it. The resolve of the homophobic staff was starting to dissolve, and now that mine and Droite's, along with Mizael's and Durbe's, relationship was out fully, the teachers were coming to terms with what was going on. Our group had changed, too; no longer was Gauche with us. Durbe, Mizael, Ryouga, Rio, Alit, Cathy, Sei, Sachi, and a few others besides me and Droite were left in our gathering. Us seniors were still popular, although our status as such was starting to drop due to Gauche's new "jerk jock" organization thing going on. I didn't mind; after all, I was expecting a baby and that would hurt our group's status, something I didn't care about whatsoever.

I sat at our table, the Tuesday before our winter break, swinging my legs back and forth underneath the table and munching on a very spicy taco that Droite herself had made for me. I found myself beginning to crave everything spicy, and Droite was more than willing to give me a hand at finding what I really wanted. Smiling at her, I watched the others argue around the table. Mizael and Durbe were debating on a name for mine and Droite's kid; it was a tie between Megrez and Alcara currently. Both sounded great, but I wasn't up to naming the child until I was sure that I had passed the danger zone.

"You know," Ryouga began, leaning forward on his elbows on the table, "I'm kinda glad you're pregnant, Kai. It gives me something to do for Rio."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Because my damn sister loves to spend money on stuff for you." Leaning back, he laughed and rolled his eyes. "That smile suits you, by the way."

I blushed and frowned. "S-Shut up."

Droite giggled, curling an arm around my shoulders and bringing me up against her side. "Now now Ryouga, quit trying to steal my wife."

"I'm not," he grumbled, looking away and crossing his arms. Rio, beside him, smacked him upside the head. He simply glared at his twin, who laughed in response to his weird reaction.

I was glad that things could work normally now that my father was gone, having moved back to the power plant. Last I heard he was working to try and be a manager there—and he wasn't giving a single fuck about me or his future grandchild. I didn't mind in the least; better that he stay out of my life, as well as my baby's. I did not want him contamination my child's future.

As I finished my taco, I looked to Droite, who was looking bored and rubbing my bulging stomach absentmindedly. I wondered something briefly, since I looked five months pregnant at three and a half. But I pushed it away as a simply fallacy—no way could it be true, considering what my wife had told me.

"Oi," Mizael said, bringing my attention to him, "When's your next appointment?"

"December 30th," I replied. "Why?"

"I wanna come!" He came over to me and gripped my hands in his, looking like a little child begging for candy. "Is it alright with you?"

I shrugged. "Ask Droite on that one."

When the blonde's eyes went up to hers, Droite stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "You can," she stated, making him almost jump on top of the table, "But on the condition that you keep yourself from squealing at every little cute thing the docs mention." He nodded in response, and she smiled at him, flicking his nose hard to get him to calm down. I laughed at that, watching as Mizael slunk back over to his boyfriend, holding his hand over his nose.

This was a good life, and I knew it wouldn't get bad.

…

Yawning, I sat down on the bed, having the house to myself for tonight. I was glad for the isolation—I wanted to do research for a little bit. Galaxy cawed from my shoulder, clawing his way down to rest on my stomach. I glared at him as he pulled at the fabric covering my pregnant belly, but he just looked at me with innocent crimson eyes and I allowed him to have his fun while I went on YouTube.

Pregnancy, week fifteen. Or at least, that's what the obstetrician had mapped out for me based on my last period. Which I was beginning to miss, by the way. Anyhow! The lady in the video I watched was talking about various things, such as health for the mother and health for the baby. I watched with varied interest, although stuff about miscarriage still freaked me out. I wanted to cry at the thought of losing my precious child—I loved this being now, something which had come from the weird joining Droite and I had had so long ago.

Wow, to think that time was passing by so fast now. Sitting there, watching YouTube and slowly going from pregnancy videos to AMVs about my favorite video game anime, I wondered what it would be like once I had this child. I shifted Galaxy off my stomach and onto my growing chest, placing a hand over my stomach in thought. How good of a mother would I be to this kid? I didn't know, since I barely had experience in this sort of subject.

I sighed. I was overthinking things and I needed to calm down before the stress I was putting myself under would affect the baby. I clicked on another AMV and hoped that nothing went wrong in the next six months.

_**Big chapter dump in the last few days of NaNoWriMo! Love y'all and have a great night/day! Review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_This large chapter upload begins at fifteen. Read fifteen and sixteen before proceeding, unless you have already done so._

* * *

><p>With Christmas coming up at the end of this week, I couldn't help but get overly excited. Well, okay, maybe I could help it somewhat, but still; the pregnancy hormones were making me hit manic highs nowadays and the changes in mood probably shook my wife a little too much every now and again, since whenever I switched from happy to sad or back again she'd look at me funny, depending on how crazy I was acting. Not my fault, technically! I put the blame on her.<p>

I sat on the couch, playing videos on my laptop on the table, while pouring some Tabasco sauce onto my Doritos. It was a special dish of mine that I loved almost as much as my baby and Droite, which was saying something. Droite, who was busy in our room, putting on an outfit for today since we had spent the morning rolling all over each other, said something to Galaxy—something rather mean considering his reaction. I rolled my eyes; the two hadn't been getting along the last couple of days.  
>Wondering why, I popped a chip into my mouth and clicked on the next video in the playlist—this guy had some rather valid opinions, even if he was harsh in his way he said them. And he was literally the only guy I had an attraction to. Which was odd.<p>

Droite came down a few minutes later, wearing a sweater and jeans. I smiled warmly as she came over, kissing me and taking half of the chip I had placed between my lips into her mouth. I glared at her—never mess with a pregnant woman's food unless you want a foot up the ass. Which was beginning to be my motto.

"I have a meeting with my father today," she said, straightening and munching on her piece of the chip. "He found out about the missing DNA sample he was testing."

"You mean the one to get my knocked up, right," I stated with an eye roll. She laughed in embarrassment and nodded. "Hey, if he ever wants to know that I'm really a chick, he can get all my mama bear rants. Kinda like my father, you know."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that. I hate my dad." Traveling to the kitchen, I heard her salvage something from the low supply in the fridge. I continued to watch videos, the bowl of chips in my lap as I munched myself into a Dorito-dust coma. My wife came back into the living room, laughing at my current lazy-pregnant-woman state. I just stuck my tongue out at her as she came by me again, pressing her lips to my forehead.

"I'll be back, whether it be alone or with my dad in tow," she said, and I could tell she hated the idea of bringing along the guy who had adopted her into his family. I didn't blame her; Heartland was the CEO of a company, probably owned a country or something, I didn't know. All I knew was that he was a powerful man, even more powerful than my father.

"I'm gonna look for jobs online," I replied, watching as she walked to the door. "I'm running out of my dad's money so, I guess I should look for something while I have the time to." She nodded, taking her keys and calling out a love you to me before leaving.

I sighed, falling back against the back of the couch and feeling the weight of my new adult life beginning to drag on my shoulders. I knew I had a large amount of homework to do, I knew I had to find a job, but now that my life was starting to get better, my determination was draining slowly. I had to stop the fall before I became a lazy asshole. I didn't want to be like that, especially with a baby on the way. So without further ado, I exited out of YouTube and pulled up a Google search; hopefully not too many places would be biased against pregnant teenagers.

After many minutes of web surfing, I came to the site for the store that I had been visiting for my groceries. Apparently there was a spot to be a cashier there—like Mizael was. I smiled and rolled my eyes, thinking that I'd be like him when I started there, popping gum and twirling hair around my fingers. The image alone made me laugh and feel kind of disgusted in myself at the same time. I'd changed a lot since I first got here back in October—and in my opinion, it was for the better.

I clicked on the application and filled it out (some steps had forced me to go into the basement and search out the records my father had brought along with us). With a few missteps and corrections, I managed to somehow submit it after about an hour. Sitting there, feeling achy as hell and wanting to walk in the crisp December air, I set the documents aside, putting my laptop into hibernate mode before running to my room. Now that I was practically a balloon, I had chosen to wear simple large hoodies and jeans. It worked, for now, and I knew that yoga pants were on the way for me, as well as maternity things that I honestly did not want to wear (unless I could somehow get my hands on the few I'd found on Google!). Galaxy gave me a weird stare as I brushed out my hair—which was now getting passed my shoulder blades—and got into some comfy clothing. I smiled and gave him a goodbye before going back downstairs.

I plucked my keys from the bowl on the table, going outside quickly and into the cool air. It was rare for California to dive so low, about thirty degrees according to the American weatherman. I wasn't sure how to deal with the temperature, or how to convert that measurement to Celsius, but it felt cool and fresh.

Breathing in deeply, I trekked down the sidewalk, taking in the view of the houses nearby. Most were already decked out fully in Christmas decorations. I smiled to myself; I'd always loved Christmas, even if it was not an official holiday back in Japan. The gifts, especially, had been a favorite of the holiday; Haruto had been so happy last Christmas, since I had been able to find him that Playstation he'd been wanting since it came out. A pang of sadness hit my heart at the thought of not being with my little brother this time around, but maybe I could set up a Skype or something in order to communicate with them.

I ended up in the small, downtown area before I realized it. Tucking my hands into my front pocket, I blew a puff of air from my lips, watching the small vapor cloud that formed. A car passed by, flinging up slushy snow that I barely avoided. My toes were tingling because my shoes weren't made for this weather. I frowned, glaring at the traffic that went around the streets at two in the afternoon.

Taking a seat on a bench, I sighed and stretched out my legs. My back ached and my legs cramped every so often and my stomach felt like it was bubbling with gas. God, being pregnant is so complicated. Chewing on my lower lip, I just sat there for a few minutes, feeling the weird bubbling sensation in my stomach while watching the gray clouds above the city pass by.

"This is no place for a pregnant girl to be," somebody said, and I tilted my head to the side, seeing one of the girls from the cheerleader squad standing beside the bench, her black hair falling out of her thick hood in waves. She smirked at me, brown eyes glittering in the dull light.

"And?" I prompted, sitting up and instinctively curling one of my arms around my midsection. The girl laughed, a very high-pitched sound that made me wince, and sat down on the other side of the bench.

"I'm Carla," she said. "I'm in eleventh grade, so it's no shock that you don't know who I am." Crossing her arms, she looked over at me. "You're Kai Tenjo, right?"

"Yeah, but why does it matter?" I had my guard up; I didn't trust anyone outside of my small group of friends. Carla apparently knew this, but she made no move to make my uncomfortable state worse. She simply sat there, a gentle smile on her lips. As if she gave a damn about me in actuality.

"I've been in your situation," she stated, patting her stomach. I was about to give her a sharp answer when I realized what she was actually talking about. "My daughter is the best gift that I've ever gotten for Christmas. Her name's Starla, by the way."

I sat there, narrowing my eyes at her. "Why are you telling me this?" I inquired, suddenly feeling weird.

Carla turned her head away, gazing across the street at the small jewelry store. "There's a young mothers group I used to go to when I was pregnant with Starla. I figured I'd tell you about it since you look like your about five months along. Trust me, it's not easy being pregnant during high school. At all." Her phone began to ring, and she took it out of one of the many pockets on her fluffy winter coat. "My mom's calling, probably because my baby's been sick all day." Standing, she took out a business card and handed it to me. "Here, Kai, my phone number and the group's phone number are both on there. If you ever need me or the group, we're on call all day, everyday. I'll see you later!" Bounding away, she answered her phone, leaving me to my thoughts all alone on the bench.

I stood as well, popping my spine as I did so. I held the business card tightly in my hands, considering the idea of joining the group, but at the same time, not wanting to. Droite was more than enough support for me, but then again, I hardly knew anything. Hell, I hadn't gone to my second prenatal visit, but I was going to this one, the one for the ultrasound. And I only had Google, Wikipedia, and the various pregnancy sites around in order to learn my information (which wasn't that helpful to begin with!). That, and there would be others like me in the group. God, being a pregnant teenager just sucks, any way you look at it.

I hobbled back to the house, taking off my shoes and socks, going to the heat control panel on the wall and turning the heater up. Shivering, I went up to my room, taking off my hoodie so I could get into a sweater that Droite had lent me (read: that I'd stolen from her collection). Galaxy chirped upon seeing my arrival, and I let him out of his cage so he could fly around. As soon as I had pulled the blue sweater on, Galaxy fluttered over to me and landed on my stomach, clinging to the fabric of the shirt. I sighed, patting his head, and going to my bed, curling up in the sheets.

Galaxy snuggled into my chest, which, by the way, is close to a C-cup now. Crazy, am I right? I was not used to the increase in chest size, but Droite certainly wasn't complaining. She enjoyed it much more than I expected she would. Pushing my face into my pillow, I fell asleep quite fast, and unexpectedly.

When I woke up, somebody was poking my cheek. Seeing that Galaxy was on the covers beside me, I deducted that it must be my wife or somebody else that was poking me. I turned onto my back, and indeed, Droite was sitting next to me, about to topple off since I had shifted positions. She smiled sadly at me, and I knew exactly why she was hating it; her dad must be here.

"He wants to see you," she murmured, allowing me to sit up and rub my eyes. I nodded, yawning and popping my jaw. Galaxy drowsily got onto his tiny feet and clawed his way to me, climbing up my side and resting on my shoulder. Droite took him off of me as I got out of bed, and she put him back into his cage. He gave an unhappy chirp at that, but I ignored him and sifted out my hoodie from the clothing beside the closet. I found the hoodie I had discarded and slipped it on over my sweater, hoping to at least cover my baby bump, but to no avail. Droite pecked my cheek, going back downstairs, while I gripped the business card in the front pocket and took it out, placing it on the dresser. I stood in front of the mirror, grumbling to myself before taking both the sweater and hoodie off, taking out a tank top from the closet and slipping it on. I was done hiding and if Heartland wanted to yell at Droite for marrying a girl, he'd have to face my pregnant woman wrath.

I didn't do anything with my hair. I just went downstairs, one hand on my stomach while the other was clenched at my side. Droite and her father were having some kind of glaring contest, sitting across from each other on the couches. I cleared my throat as I came into the living room, acting like I didn't give a damn about Heartland's presence here.

The old man looked up at me and was thoroughly surprised to see that yes, I had boobs, and yes, I was sporting a pregnant belly, even though the rest of my frame was pretty thin. Droite directed her attention to me, giving me a loving look as I came over and sat beside her.

Heartland cleared his throat. "Kaito, you're not... a guy, are you?"

"No shit," I grumbled, crossing my arms. Droite nudged my side but I ignored her. "Do you have a problem with that, _sir_?"

The guy frowned at me, obviously furious but not showing it. "You betrayed our family by hiding your identity, Kaito. And you have disgraced our name by marrying my daughter despite the fact that the both of you are the same gender—"

"Sex," I interrupted, but he continued on.

"And on top of that, you're pregnant with what I assume is that experimental offspring my daughter took from my lab." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "I want to sue you for all of your money, but that wouldn't be right considering your condition. And that my daughter is seemingly happy with you."

"Dad," Droite started, but he shushed her with a swipe of his hand.

"I want you two to live at the Yamamoto residence," he stated. I gasped, but he ignored me. "I'm moving away for the next six months, and I want Cecilia to monitor your condition, Kaito."

Droite spoke before I could reply. "Dad, you're insane. Kai here loves her home. Plus it wouldn't be right—"

"Droite, she's pregnant." Heartland sat back, sighing hard and dragging a hand through his hair. "She's not going to be able to pay for herself eventually, and you're not earning much with your part-time job at the grocer. I want you both to be safe. That's my gift and the requirements for you two." He then stood, going over to the front door and pulling his fancy-ass coat back on. "I'll have our staff come help you move out tomorrow, Kaito. I'll see you later." He exited the house, leaving me and Droite quite confused on what just happened.

I sighed, bringing my hands to my face and falling back against the couch. "Dammit, Droite, why is your family so uptight?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "But he's right. You're not in the best condition to provide for yourself, especially now that your family support is gone. I think it's in our best interest to move into the mansion—plus you can spoil yourself instead of living off of ramen and other shit."

I shrugged, seeing her point but still not wanting to leave the house that was beginning to grow on me. "I guess, but still."

She leaned against me, pressing her lips to mine gently. "It's going to be fine, Kai. I love you."

"I love you too." Sighing, I tucked my head underneath her chin, shutting my eyes and just relaxing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm doing my best here, people. Let's see how well I can get this! Review!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

I gazed around the bedroom, at its now bare white walls. The movers had packed up all of my belongings, along with poor Galaxy, who was probably squawking for me inside the limo sent to pick Droite and I up. It was weird, seeing my room this way once again. Saddened me, really, to know that I would most likely never come back to this place. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I wiped them away, trying to keep my mood under control. Barely managing to slam down my emotions, I turned to look out the window, now revealed since the blackout curtains had been removed.

The street below had three cars resting on top of its black surface. Two of the vehicles were vans, which were being loaded with the last few things from my house. The other was the limo, where Droite stood next to it, speaking to the butler that had been driving the long, impractical car. I sighed to myself, resting my hand on my stomach.

I turned away, going back to the dresser. Its empty drawers were now light, without any clothing inside them. I had tucked away the business card inside the first drawer, which I reached into to search out the item. I found it lodged between the panels that held the drawer together, and I pulled it out, stuffing it into the back pocket of my jeans. Even though it was barely there, the weight of the card reminded me of the secret that I had yet to tell Droite, and I swallowed hard.

There was a knock on the door, and I turned around to face my wife, who gazed back at me with a slightly concerned look. I only smiled, coming to her and wrapping my arms around her. With my head pressed to her sternum, listening to the unsteady beat of her heart, I relaxed as her own arms caged me against her. Together, we stood like that, just feasting off of the other's warmth, until Droite's butler came to get us.

Hands interlocked, Droite and I went down into the living room, gazing around one last time. The furniture had been recovered in plastic, as to keep dust off of them and keep them in pristine condition. I tried to be happy, but it was difficult; I honestly didn't want to leave, but I had no other choice, no matter how I looked at it. Droite saw that I was beginning to lose my cheerful facade and dragged me outside, the butler shutting the door and locking it behind us.

I looked over my shoulder, even as I climbed into the limo. Gripping my jeans, I watched the house disappear as we began to move away, down the road and towards Droite's house. She sat across from me, and she placed her hands over mine, rubbing my knuckles as the damn pregnancy hormones took over and made me sob my brains out.

…

"Wow, so you're moving in with the clan?" Was Vector's first words as he took a box from one of the moving trucks and trotted down to the front door. I gave him a glare, annoyed at the tone his voice was taking; it was like he wanted to listen in on every detail of mine and Droite's lives.

"I have no choice, you bastard," I gritted out, carrying my bird's cage in one hand and my desk lamp in the other. The orange-haired kid just smirked creepily and ran inside, going up the grand staircase and disappearing into a hallway. I hoped he didn't break whatever was in that box he was carrying, considering he had a reputation of falling all over the place.

Droite laughed, gently tugging me aside and pinning me up against the wall to give me a deep kiss, in front of all the staff and movers. The maids couldn't help but squeal, the butlers made noises of disgust, and the movers made no reaction whatsoever. I smiled into the kiss, feeling slightly uncomfortable under all the attention, but nevertheless feeling the love that my wife held for me. She pulled away, then dropped her mouth to my ear.

"_Tonight I will ravish you,_" she hissed in our native language, dragging her tongue over my pierced lobe before moving away to help with the process of getting my belongings into our shared room. Warmth flooded my center and I growled, wanting her right this second. But unfortunately, we had work to do, which wasn't exactly helping my now-aroused state.

I couldn't help out very much. Lifting things wasn't recommended for pregnant women, so I just went up to the room given to Droite and I to unpack things. The room was absolutely huge; probably the size of my old house, back in Japan, at least. A king-sized bed covered in dark fabric, a large window covered in thick blue curtains, and a fireplace. Among other furniture, the place was just... gigantic. I placed Galaxy's cage in a corner, on a table, and he chirped in curiosity, gazing around the room.

"I know, I know, you want to explore," I said, going to a random box and taking out some of my clothing. "But I have to ask Droite's mom before I let you have free time." At his sad look, I frowned, knowing that he was trying to persuade me into letting him out anyway.

A few more boxes later and the movers dismissed themselves. Droite came into the room, locking the door behind her. I smirked, placing my clothes in the extra-large dresser as she came over to me and took me into her arms. Her hips met my ass and I hissed, feeling heat waves swallow my stomach whole.

"Now now, Droite," I began, putting my composure back together even though she was now nipping at my neck and trying to mark me again, "A good girl waits for her turn."

"I've waited long enough," she whispered hotly into my ear, taking my lobe into her mouth and somehow managing to unlock my earring from my skin. I listened to the clank of the fake metal as it hit the wooden floor, and she proceeded to remove the other one in the same fashion. Gently, I pushed her away, making it seem like I was too busy to pay mind to her.

I put my laptop and its charger on top of yet another table, making sure to exaggerate my movements to drive Droite crazy. It was almost seven in the evening, I realized suddenly and without reason. That meant that dinner was close to being finished, and we'd be called down at any time; even if we got into it now, we'd still have to go and eat before Cecilia and Vector got suspicious and came to look for us.

I'd much prefer to avoid that situation.

Droite advanced towards me, not being subtle whatsoever as she grabbed my breasts, her arms looping around me from behind. I groaned, placing my hands over hers, heat searing through my body as she massaged me, her mouth sucking hard on my neck. A quiet moan came from my lips before I could stop it, and I reached down with one of my hands, ready to unzip my jeans and just take her on the spot.

But then someone knocked on the door. "Mistress, dinner is ready." It must have been a maid, for the voice was a quiet, fearful female tone. Droite mumbled a couple of curses into my shoulder and her grip slackened, allowing me to, unfortunately, slip from her grip and straighten out my outfit.

"Ten minutes," she grumbled, making me smile. "Ten minutes at dinner and then I'm dragging you back up here and fucking you senseless."

My smile turned into a sexy smirk. "Sounds like a plan."

…

Hell, we barely lasted ten minutes. We hurriedly finished our chicken and mashed potatoes, then excused ourselves from the table. Cecilia had given us knowing looks, stomping on Vector's foot underneath the table when he began to snicker, smiling at us like a creepy pervert. I had glared at him strongly, making a side note to tell Rio to control that bastard better, before having Droite pull me out by the sleeve and up the stairs.

Droite could barely contain herself as she pushed me backwards into the room, practically ripping off my hoodie and tank top as we went inside. After locking the door, she gripped my face and pulled me into a long, passionate kiss, her tongue inside my mouth and gently toying with mine. I groaned, unzipping my jeans and pushing them down my hips.

It didn't matter that I was pregnant or that I felt bigger than a whale; Droite was still very much in love with me no matter how I looked. She proved that by running her hands all over my skin, setting fire wherever her palms touched. At the thought, I smiled, feeling a tug towards the fireplace.

"How about," I started, before she tried kissing me again, "you activate the fireplace and we can have sex on the rug over there."

"Sounds romantic." Droite went over to the fireplace, taking her damn sweet time in putting the wood inside and setting the fuel aflame. The warmth spread into the room, setting the place aglow in the darkness. I smiled, my heart racing as I joined Droite in front of the flames, my hand finding hers and interlocking our fingers.

Turning to me, she dragged me forward and pressed her lips to mine, lowering me down to the green and red rug beneath us. I busied myself with getting her black blouse off of her as she pulled my sports bra over my head, somehow, and tossed it aside. Apparently not having the patience for me to take off her clothing for her, she simply shimmied out of her leggings and blouse, throwing them to god knows where.

"Want to try the strap-on again?" she questioned in a rough tone. I moaned as her hands pressed into my breasts, kneading them gently as she waited for my reply.

I choked out, "Yes," before falling into a puddle of heat at the combination of the pleasure of her touching me and the warmth coming from the fireplace. She smirked, leaning down to push her tongue into my mouth for a few seconds before pulling away completely and leaving me, almost fully nude and panting in desire. I watched her as she went to her dresser, pulling out the same device and thong she had used on me to get me pregnant.

Rubbing my thighs together, I bit my lower lip and moaned in need, wanting her so badly. Droite gazed over her shoulder, her orange eyes intense in the light from the fire. She slipped out of her bra and panties before getting into the harness, sliding the small nob into her body with a groan. Gripping the rug underneath me, I spread my legs wide as she came over, the violet rubber thing catching my eye and making me fly to the edge and stay there.

Droite knelt between my legs and dragged my panties off with her teeth. Along with my socks and whatever else I had on, she simply tugged everything off and placed her mouth roughly on me. I moaned, moving my hips against her lips, hoping to get her tongue inside of me. But she refused, and I was growing more and more frustrated with each moment that passed. Growling, I pushed her head up, glaring strongly at her.

"Fuck me, goddammit," I hissed, and she smirked. With a sexy giggle, she flipped me onto my stomach, and I positioned myself on my hands and knees in order to keep my weight off of the baby bump. Soon, she had pushed that rubber thing into me and I cried out loudly, clutching the carpet.

She wasted no time getting to a quick pace, turning on the vibration way before I figured she would. The sensations once again overloaded my system and I soon found myself shifting my hips back to meet hers. My hands were wrapped in the rug's fabric, moans making their way out of my mouth. I couldn't help it; the pleasure was so overwhelming, I could barely handle it. Droite was on the edge as well, for her moans were climbing in pitch. I gazed over my shoulder at her, reaching back to grab the hand that was on my hip. Her eyes were so bright in the light of the fire, it was like her irises _were_ fire. It was all at once frightening and beautiful. The mere sight of her gazing down at me like that took me over the edge and I cried out as I came.

The contractions felt weird as hell, but I simply slumped forward. Droite kept us connected, moving slowly now but still going. Sensitive and feeling exhausted, I sprawled out on the rug, feeling Droite move to accommodate the new position. She kissed my neck gently, pressing her teeth into my shoulder, as she continued to thrust.

Pleasure was slowly building again, with the odd angle that the rubber thing was penetrating me at. I held onto Droite's hands, feeling her pace get all weird and her breath getting heavier. Moaning quietly, I bent my head to the side as much as possible in order to kiss her, which was a huge feat within itself considering how we were right now. She pulled out of me quickly, turning me onto my back and entering me once more. Leaning forward, lowering her body onto mine, I locked my arms around her and brought my knees up, pressing my heels into her thighs. I gazed into the fire as I felt her move, her breathing continuing to get heavier.

"Kai, baby," she moaned into my shoulder. I sighed, feeling her breasts pressing into mine. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my butterfly," I replied in between gasps of air. Her mouth found the side of my neck and she bit down, sucking hard as she plunged off the edge. Shuddering, she came to a stop, the vibrations keeping the orgasm going as she clung to me. I clutched her close, feeling her go through the sensation overload for a while before she finally slackened and simply collapsed into my arms.

The vibration was still going, the nobs on the base of the rubber shaft pressing against me. I was slowly coming to yet another orgasm, and as I did, I began to move my hips back and forth in a lazy fashion. Droite was panting on top of me, trying to get any energy back, but I was too far gone to realize that she was pretty much done for the moment. Moaning, I pushed my face into her hair and bit her earlobe gently, telling her how much I loved her. I heard her sigh in content as I finally brought myself to the peak and sent my body into shudders, my mind being taken over by a pitch black that had nothing to do with nighttime.

I came to a few moments afterward, with Droite looking down at me. She had stopped the vibration coming from the strap on, but it still remained inside of me. Her smile was radiant as she brushed some of my bangs out of my eyes. Pecking my lips, she pulled out and got out of the harness, pushing the device away, pretty much underneath a chair close by. Then she lay beside me, pulling me into her arms. I smiled, yawning and watching the fire for a few moments.

"Let's go to bed," I murmured tiredly. "This isn't a good place for me to sleep, you know."

"Aw, alright." She pulled me into her arms, taking me to the bed and laying me in the thick sheets. Joining me, she cuddled up against me, curling her head into my chest. I hugged her tightly, my heartbeat slowing.

Even though we were in such a good place right now, I couldn't help but think that something was on the horizon. What that something was, I didn't know, but I hoped it wasn't too big of a hurdle. Yawning, I shut my eyes, allowing sleep to consume me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more chapter and we'll be at 50000, y'all! Review!<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_Double chapter upload. Go back to read CH 18 unless you have done so already._

* * *

><p>Christmas morning brought with it a few things. For one, Vector, who had been staying at the mansion along with Rio, came running down the hallways at about six in the morning, yelling for everyone to get up so presents could be opened. I growled, snuggling into the comforter, trying to block out his voice. Droite wasn't fazed by his yelling; in fact, she was still passed out, amazingly, considering how loud her stupid cousin was being. After about ten minutes of this, Vector came knocking on our bedroom door, somehow unlocking it and barging in without much of a thought that maybe Droite and I were in the middle of something.<p>

Well, we weren't, but both of us were pretty much naked as hell and Vector, being a guy and whatever, made it all the more uncomfortable for us. Or me, considering I was the only one awake.

"Rise and shine, cousins!" he yelled, pulling open the curtains to let in what little morning light was out. Droite snorted as she woke up, and I laughed slightly at that, pulling the covers tight to my neck so that the damn guy wouldn't be able to see anything.

My wife sat up, pulling the blankets with her and forcing me to shift lower into the covers, still trying to hide myself while she was perfectly okay with only having a couple of sheets to pull over her chest. She glared at Vector, yawning comically as she did so. "Dammit Vector, again with this shit? I swear, I don't understand why anyone can stand you, especially that wife of yours."

The orange-haired bastard turned around, having this smug look on his face. "I want presents," he said, like a child. I rolled my eyes from my position, wanting to snap his neck for that comment. "Now come on lovebirds, I want my presents now." Trotting out, he disappeared into the hallway, somehow remembering to shut the door behind him as he went.

"I wonder about the sanity of your cousin, Droite," I muttered as she laid back down. She turned onto her side to gaze at me, an amused expression on her face.

"He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box," she replied. "But I have to admit, the pranks he's pulled in the past were quite clever."

"I'm starting to wonder when we'll ever see a prank of his." I was starting to lower my guard around him, which was bad considering what both Rio and Droite had told me from past experiences.

My wife sighed tiredly. "I don't know. He's been too calm lately—I'm wondering the same thing myself."

"Well, should we get out of bed before he comes back in here again?"

"Probably, although I really don't want to move."

We lay there for a few more minutes, content with listening to each other breathe and gazing into the other's eyes before we forced ourselves to actually move. A delicious tightness was in my muscles, and as I stretched, I felt better than I've had in several days. The bubbling sensation kicked up in my stomach again, and I dimly wondered if that was my intestines throwing a fit about dinner last night. Disregarding it, I got out of bed and hunted down a sweater and a skirt. Smiling, I left the room before Droite did, allowing her to finish getting dressed without me possibly getting aroused all over again.

The lights in the mansion were already on, stinging my eyes as I looked around. Freaking Vector, waking us up so damn early. He was such and idiotic child, despite being nineteen. I traveled downstairs, into the rather large sitting room, where a Christmas tree sat in one corner of the room while the fireplace was going. Yawning, I plopped myself onto a couch, staring with indifference at the tree and the presents put underneath it.

Vector came in a few moments later, bouncing off the walls as he skidded to a stop in front of the tree and knelt in front of it. I swear, if he were a dog, he'd be wagging his tail by this point. His energy level was so damn high, I didn't even understand how he could stay still for more than two seconds at a time. Following him was his wife, Rio, who looked equally irritated in her black nightgown. Taking her slipper, she smacked Vector over the head, sending him flying across the room into the wall.

I laughed, watching Rio take a seat opposite from me, arms crossed and slipper still in hand. Vector groaned from where he had face-planted the wall. God, it had barely been ten minutes and already things were getting entertaining. After a few more minutes of listening to the oldest of us moan and writhe as if he were giving birth to something, my spouse came in, wearing a white sundress type thing. Droite came over to me and plopped down beside me, her head landing in my lap.

"Dammit Vector," she grumbled, closing her eyes and feigning sleep. Rio rolled her eyes in response to that, still listening to her hubby throw a fit in the background.

Cecilia was the last to come along, since the staff of the household were holding their celebrations separately. She gave me a gentle smile, going over to the tree and dragging the presents forward so we wouldn't have to break our spines to find anything.

"You guys are such goofs," the older woman stated, kneeling beside the tree and sighing dramatically. I laughed slightly at that.

"Mom," Droite started, sitting up and gazing toward her mother. "I say Kai gets her presents first; after all, she's our new addition to the family."

"I agree." Standing, Cecilia came to me, patting my head and helping me off the fluffy couch. Turning to the still moaning idiot in the corner, she said, "Oi Vector, stop being a brat and come sit by Rio."

Despite being such a pain in the ass, he moved, sitting beside the blue-haired girl and rubbing fake tears off of his face. Cecilia led me to the tree, helping me lower myself down to the ground in order to get to the gifts, even though I probably didn't need the help yet. Picking up the closest gift that had my name on it, I plopped my ass on the ground and held it in my lap.

Okay, so this was from Rio. I took the golden ribbon off, plucking the wrapping off of the box. It pretty much filled my lap, so I dropped it to the carpet in order to better get into the thing. Inside the box were various baby things, such as a few outfits (all unisex colors, even though it was obvious that I was having a girl no matter what) and various baby toys and bottles. I smiled, lifting the stuff out of the box to inspect each one. My favorite outfit had a little dragon on the shirt, a little more boyish than some of the others. I didn't mind because dammit that was too adorable.

After thanking her, I found another gift, this one from none other than Vector. I prayed that it wasn't some prank, placing the circular box on the ground a little ways away from me just in case. I opened it cautiously, but found something that surprised me, and not in a bad way. Inside was a dragon statue, the large creature having light blue skin, dark blue armor, and a brilliant red crest on its head. It was beautiful; something unexpected from Vector.

"Geez, Vector, you sure went all out," Rio commented. The bastard rolled his eyes.

"What, I can't be nice every now and again? Plus she's pregnant; I draw the line there." Sitting back in the couch, he gave me a smile. "Enjoy it, Kai. That thing cost me an arm and a leg to get."

"I don't see any of your limbs missing," I stated rhetorically, taking the statue from the box and placing it beside the items Rio had given to me. Before he could answer to that, I found the gift that Droite had gotten me. It was small, but I didn't mind. I popped it open, pulling out a necklace that looked like it was custom made; two dragons, one with wings of a butterfly (at least, that's what it reminded me of) was curled up in the grips of one with wings similar to the one on the statue. On the back of the pendant was our names, carved into the metal and gems along with the date of our marriage. Tears came to my eyes, but I pushed them away and gave a loving look at Droite.

"You're welcome," she said without me needing to say anything. Without further word, I placed the necklace around my neck, feeling its weight against my chest. The last one was from Cecilia—and like Rio's, it was packed with baby essentials. Since she knew the process of how I'd gotten pregnant and whatever, she had all girl things inside. Giving her a heartfelt thanks, I got off of the floor, gathering the stuff I'd gotten and hurrying back up to my room to put it somewhere safe, along with getting the present for Droite that I'd managed to get a yesterday—the day after we had moved in.

Checking to see if the gift was still inside, I rushed back out, now only having the big cylinder box in my arms. I heard Vector cackle from down below; he must have pulled something off and I was glad I'd missed it. I trotted into the living room, seeing that Droite, who had been on the floor opening stuff from the others (butterfly themed outfits for her and jewelry), covered in silly string. Oh, Vector, you stupid bastard.

"Droite, I got your gift right here," I said, setting it down with a bit of difficulty. The object inside shifted slightly as I did so, and I bit my lip, hoping that no noises came from inside. Droite raised an eyebrow, brushing some of the silly string out of her face and opening the box.

Her eyes lit up as she lifted the tiny black kitten out of the box, an over-sized bow on its head. With a girlish noise she brought the meowing animal to her chest and clutched the kitty.

"How'd you know that I wanted a cat?" she asked, snuggling the animal. The cat meowed and tucked itself into her chest.

"Gauche and Mizael helped with that," I replied. Even though we weren't on great terms with the fiery redhead, he was still willing to help me get a gift for Droite. And that little black kitten had been what Droite had wanted for a while. Despite the fact that I had a bird, the kitten was still little, and we'd be able to get the two accustomed in no time. "It's a little girl, just like you wanted."

"Oh, Kai, thank you so much." Holding the kitten in front of her face, she looked over its brown eyes. The cat meowed, wiggling its limbs. "I'll name you... Morpho. Sound good?" The kitty purred in response. "Morpho it is then."

While Droite continued to love and squeal over Morpho, I took a seat beside the two on the floor and watched the others get their gifts. Rio had gotten some ice creature themed stuff, including an ice cream set with little snowflake monsters on them. Vector got various prankster things. And a Hotwheels set, which was odd for his age, but considering his mental condition it wasn't a surprise. Cecilia hadn't gotten anything, saying that she rather get herself stuff than bothering people for it.

We went back to our rooms after that, too exhausted to do much more. Droite was still cuddling her kitten, adoring the animal like no tomorrow. I sighed, wondering just how much the poor kitten was going to get spoiled within the next month.

"Morpho is perfect, Kai," Droite spoke as we entered our room. I yawned tiredly and for dramatic effect.

"I know, that's why I got her for you." I went to the bed and fell onto it, too damn tired for this right now. "Can we please sleep? I need energy for the day's celebrations."

"Yep. Let me just put Morpho to bed." She took a collection of blankets from a nearby cabinet and placed them in a free drawer towards the bottom of the dresser. She settled the kitty into the nest of blankets, where Morpho crashed, her head snuggled into the blankets.

Galaxy protested a bit, but he shut up after seeing me and Droite on the bed together. I found Droite, pressing myself against her to warm up. Her hand went to my stomach as she lowered her mouth to mine. After that, we both passed out from exhaustion.

The rest of the day went along well. At noon, Droite and I got ready for the flux of relatives and friends that would be coming in to give us gifts. I got much more stuff, along with surprising some of Droite's relatives because of my new state. I didn't mind their strange looks; it was something I'd grown accustomed to with being married to another girl and pregnant. Many parcels and rations of dessert later, the day ended with the closest people to us hanging out in the living room, eventually falling asleep on each other.

All in all, it was a great day. I could only imagine how interesting it would be with a baby thrown into the mix.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp, we've hit the mark. 50000, guys. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, since now that NaNoWriMo has pretty much ended, I'll be speeding this story's timeline up so I can get it done faster. Review!<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't want to go."

"Yeah, well, you don't have a choice." Droite crossed her arms, glaring down at me from the side of the bed. "Get up or I'll drag your ass out of there myself."

I huffed, turning on my side and pulling the covers to my neck, which seemed to anger Droite enough that she tossed the comforter off of me. Then her arms were around me and, even though I was practically the size of a small cow, she lifted me up and placed my feet on the floor. In my bra and panties, I just glowered at her. She growled quietly, pushing me towards the dresser.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled begrudgingly. "I'll get dressed. But I really, really don't want to go."

"Kai, for the love of god, you missed your last appointment. I'm not taking another chance with our child." She watched as I got into a short green skirt and a white sweater. Along with stockings and simple brown shoes, which I had gotten from Mizael, I got myself up and ready to go. My wife came up behind me, brushing out my hair gently. Chewing on my bottom lip, I sighed. Shaking hands clutching my skirt, I kept my eyes on the floor.

To be perfectly honest, I wanted to miscarry. Badly. I hated being pregnant, even though before I believed I loved the thing growing inside me. But now I was realizing that school was more important and I wanted to go to college. That was why I wasn't willing to go to any appointments or looking for parenting classes. Or anything else, for that matter.

Patting Morpho on the head and giving Galaxy a kiss goodbye, I went out of the room and downstairs, waiting patiently for my wife to get finished with feeding her cat. A butler came to me, offering me a cup of water, which I took and thanked him for. As he disappeared, I found myself staring around the foyer, inspecting the paintings and marble statues. A few angels stood on their pedestals, along with paintings that looked like they were centuries old hanging on the walls. I hadn't really looked at the décor of the house. The moment my eyes met the painting of a woman in black holding a cup overflowing with a red liquid, I deemed it my favorite.

There was a knock on the front door, and one of the maids went to go get it. In stepped none other than Mizael, who was decked out in the most bird-like outfit I've ever seen him in. He flicked at his hair as he came inside, looking as fabulous as his ego had made him. He came over to me after sending the maid off.

"Hey, Kai, how're you feeling?" he inquired.

I sighed. "Like I've got enough mass to have my own solar system." After a few awkward moments of silence, Droite came down in her usual outfit of jeans and a blouse. I smiled at her, and she came to me and pressed her lips to mine. At Mizael's laugh, we pulled apart and sent him a look to shut up.

Cecilia appeared beside us out of nowhere seemingly and passed jackets to Droite and I. "You three have fun at the appointment; let me know how the ultrasound goes, okay?"

"Yes, mother," Droite said, bringing her hand to her face. I understood the exasperation; the older woman was way too happy to be a grandmother. Mizael lead the way out, holding the door open for both of us girls as all three of us went to his *surprise, surprise* Bentley. Which, by the way, is one fancy ass car. Even though it was a dark green, it was still pretty. The seats were leather, and Mizael offered the keys to Droite, who took them with a smirk.

"I'm not going to scratch your car," she said as he gave her a weird look. I rolled my eyes and laughed. As soon as Droite got the car open we got inside, Mizael taking the middle backseat and wrapping his arms around the headrests. I glared at him, but he simply smirked at me.

Alright, driving in a Bentley is one of the best experiences anyone can have. So smooth, the roar of the engine, the _heated seats_, all of it was just amazing. I sat there in the leather, almost falling asleep because of the warmth coursing through me at the time, when the car veered into a parking lot and jerked me out of my drowsy state with a snort. Mizael gave me a look before busting out into laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, wanting to smash his face into the nearest wall.

The clinic was as plain as it had been the first time I had come here. People gave us discriminating expressions as we entered the waiting room; even though I'd gotten used to them, I still wanted to punch people in the face for it. I walked up to the front desk, paying for my visit, before getting told to sit down. Furo would most likely throw a fit for me not having come to the last appointment, but I wasn't in the mood for her shit. Simply sitting in between Mizael and Droite, I held hands with my wife while gazing at the other women in the room. Like last time, there were a variety of them in here, in different stages of pregnancy and sometimes not even having a spouse with them. At least, that's what I assumed.

It took no more than a minute for Furo to come flying out from behind the front desk and she plopped herself in front of me, her hands on my knees as she gave me a glare, similar to a toddler. Her mile long hair was in two buns, giving her the appearance of a hamster.

"C'mon, Kai, I'm getting you to the ultrasound room this instant, and your buddies are going to drag you in there no matter what." Standing, she yanked me from my seat before I could say something. Droite smacked her forehead and Mizael just laughed. I huffed, allowing the three to push and pull me to the room, which looked more like a hospital room than anything else. The boxy machine in the corner, next to the bed, gave me the eebie jeebies as I looked at it. I couldn't protest, and I was already there, so I just sat down on the bed and laid back, feeling the elevation of the head part of the mattress.

"Please tell me that this is harmless," I murmured, panic making me shake a bit. Furo pulled a stool over as my wife and our best friend stood beside the bed on the opposite side of the doc.

"Of course," Furo stated, sitting on the stool, taking a pair of rubber gloves from the box on one of the machine's shelves and putting them on her hands. "I'm going to see how your baby is doing... Although, you're showing a lot more than you should at this point in your pregnancy." Turning on the machine, freaking me out for a few good seconds, she plugged in a piece of equipment, which reminded me of a tree stump for some odd reason. "Are you eating healthy?"

"Cecilia only ever makes me healthy things these days." I pulled up my sweater so that it rested underneath my breasts. Droite squeezed my shoulder while Mizael knelt down beside the bed, arms beside my knees.

"Hm, alright..." Furo popped open a drawer, grabbing a tube of clear liquid. "Anyway, this is the gel that will allow the ultrasound wand to move around. It's going to be cold." After I had nodded, she opened the tube and squeezed some of the gel onto my stomach, a little below my belly button. A squeak came from my mouth, causing me to press my hands to my mouth. Furo smiled in amusement before pressing the wand's large end to where she had dumped the gel. The pressure was uncomfortable, but I dealt with it.

The whoosh, whoosh sound sent chills down my spine, but I watched the screen Furo had turned to me as she inspected the weird layers of black and white. Droite and Mizael were equally entranced by what was going on, with my wife's hands clutching one of mine tightly. Furo gave a noise of approval as she located something that looked like a baby. Surprised, I looked to her for confirmation.

"Well, there's one baby," she said, "Let's see if there's any other buns in the oven." A few more moments and another odd shape came to the screen. She pressed a bit harder on my stomach, making me wince, but then she smiled wider. "Well, well, Kai. Looks like you're pregnant with twins."

Wait, wait, wait. "Twins?" I asked meekly, ignoring the gasp that the other blonde gave off and the woman clutching my hand tighter.

Furo nodded. "Yep, twins!" As us three tried to absorb the news, Fure continued on with her examination, pointing out various things, the position of each of the babies, and saying that they looked perfect. Perfectly healthy, little babies.

As I was cleaning up, Furo had shut off the machine and put the wand away. She gazed at me and my two companions, her smile looking genuine. "I'm so happy for you, Kai. Twins! Interesting." Suddenly she became solemn. "I will admit though, this will put a large amount of strain on your body. I'm surprised you're still able to continue school in your condition."

Sitting up, I gazed at her in confusion, feeling Droite place her hands on my shoulders. "Should I stop going to school, then?" I had to admit that I was getting more and more tired with the continued trip to classes, especially in PE. It was killing me, and my poor feet, but I thought nothing much of it.

"I would advise that you should, even though it's still a bad option." The doc pulled her gloves off and tossed them into the wastebasket beside the door. "I'll give you some more information once we go to the examination room."

…

Sitting inside the car as we drove back, everything was quiet. All three of us were still shocked from learning that there wasn't going to be one, but two children entering the world sometime in May or June (since I wasn't going to make it to full-term at all). Resting a hand on my stomach, all I could do was worry, worry for these little children and worry for their conditions. Words of _premature labor_ and _preeclampsia_ floated around my brain. I made a mental list in my head, different vitamins and foods and baby supplies that we had to get.

We pulled into the driveway, with Mizael taking off as soon as Droite and I had exited the vehicle. I watched his green car go, wishing that I could just ride on forever in that Bentley without having to worry about the twins that I now knew I was carrying.

Droite's mother was at the door immediately. She looked at our platonic expressions and worry instantly came over her. She dropped her hands onto my shoulders. "Kai, how's my grandchild?"

"Children," I said quietly. Cecilia looked at me in confusion, so I clarified it for her. "I'm having twins."

Her mouth dropped to the floor. Droite just gave me a weird expression before leaving me and running upstairs. I didn't blame her; twins were pretty much worse than just one baby. So I stood there, tears falling from my eyes without my knowledge. Cecilia hugged me tightly, muttering that she was happy for me.

"We got to get so much stuff," she said, pressing her lips to my forehead. "Good thing I'm rich, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Looking off to where Droite had disappeared to, I only felt sadness. This was going to put a wedge between us; she had only wanted one child, ever, but she knew the risk of overloading me with that damn experimental shit of hers. She knew the risk. It was her fault, partly. But still...

I left Cecilia and ran up the stairs, ignoring the fact that I was advised to not run anymore. I searched around, eventually discovering Droite in a nearby bathroom, staring into a mirror with water dripping from her face.

She was on the toilet, the seat down, her head between her knees and her hands wrapped behind her head. I entered and came over to her, without getting much of a reaction from her. I knelt down in front of her legs, lifting her face to look at her eyes.

Droite didn't appear to be okay, at all; her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she had been crying. I drew her into my arms, pressing my face into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Droite," I said, even though I didn't believe half of the crap I was saying. "We'll get through this together."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I couldn't help writing this chapter, bros. And it's official; I won NaNoWriMo!<em>**

**_Anywho, review! And please check out my new poll. :)_**


End file.
